I Love My Rival !
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang pengacara yang baru saja lulus dari akademi hukum. Di dalam kasus pertama nya, ia harus berhadapan dengan jaksa yang menjadi rival nya, Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimana yang terjadi dengan kisah cinta mereka ? Epilogue Included (Warning : OOC, Typo, Yaoi) Disclaimer : I don't own any character in this fanfiction. It belongs to Masashi Kishimot
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto – san ! Naruto – san !" , seorang gadis berambut pirang berteriak memanggil seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan setelan jas formal.

"Ada apa sih, Ino ?" , Naruto meletakkan ramen cup nya diatas meja kerja yang dipenuhi kertas yang berserakan.

"Ada seorang klien membutuhkan bantuan kita"

"Klien ? Wah.. akhirnya, arigato Kami – sama !" , Naruto segera berdiri dari kursi nya dan melompat kegirangan.

Ino meringis dan menepuk jidat nya melihat sikap ke kanak – kanak an Naruto yang menurut nya sangat tidak cocok dengan profesi Naruto.

Ya, Naruto adalah seorang pengacara yang baru saja lulus 3 bulan lalu. Setelah lulus, ia bekerja di kantor advokat milik ayah nya dan ini kali pertama nya menangani klien.

"Naruto – san , jangan seperti ini dong. Bagaimana kalau nanti klien kita melihat nya ?" , Ino menghentikan Naruto yang masih melompat kegirangan.

"Ah, yang penting kan sekarang klien nya belum datang"

"Tetap saja kau harus menjaga sikap mu agar terlihat professional sebagai pengacara. Cepat habiskan ramen mu" , ucap Ino dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Naruto segera memakan ramen nya dengan suara berisik. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Sepertinya klien kita datang" , ucap Ino.

Naruto segera menghabiskan ramen nya dan membuang cup nya ke tong sampah di dekat meja nya.

Seorang wanita muda berambut lavender memasuki ruangan, ia menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"P – permisi, Uzumaki – sama"

"Ah, kau klien yang dibicarakan Ino, ya ? Silahkan duduk." , Naruto segera mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan nya.

Ino membawakan dua gelas berisi air dingin untuk gadis itu dan Naruto.

"A – arigato" , gumam gadis berambut lavender itu.

"Tenang saja. Siapa nama mu ?" , tanya Naruto.

"A – aku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku butuh bantuan pengacara"

"Apa masalah mu, Hinata – san ?", tanya Naruto.

"A – ano, aku dituduh melakukan pembunuhan."

"Eh ?" , Naruto tercengang. Gadis dihadapan nya terlihat sangat innocent, ia tidak mungkin melakukan pembunuhan.

"I – iya aku dituduh melakukan pembunuhan"

"Apa yang terjadi hingga kau dituduh melakukan pembunuhan ?"

"A – aku tidak tahu. Kemarin malam, aku berjalan melewati taman dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah ku. Aku melihat seperti ada orang di taman itu, aku mendekati nya. Ternyata orang itu sudah tewas bersimbah darah. Tanpa sadar kaki ku menyenggol sesuatu, aku memungut nya dan ternyata itu adalah pisau"

"Apakah ada orang lain yang berada di taman itu ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa tidak ada, aku tidak melihat siapapun. Dan tiba – tiba saja aku ditangkap oleh seorang polisi yang sedang berpatroli."

Naruto terdiam, ia mencoba mencerna kejadian yang diceritakan Hinata. Sebagai pengacara baru, ia harus berhati – hati dalam klien nya. Ia harus menggunakan intuisi nya untuk mengetahui bila klien nya bersalah atau tidak. Ia tidak boleh memilih klien yang salah agar tidak kalah. Kekalahan bagi pengacara, terutama pengacara baru adalah hal yang sangat memalukan dan mempengaruhi reputasi nya.

"Aku benar – benar tidak tahu apa – apa. Kumohon bantulah aku" , Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

Naruto berusaha meyakinkan diri bila klien dihadapan nya adalah orang yang tak bersalah.

"Tidak ada pengacara lain yang mau menangani kasus ku" , ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan menangani kasus mu. Kapan sidang nya ? Dan bisakah kau memberitahu ku nama taman yang kau maksud ?"

"Sidang akan dimulai 2 hari lagi di Pengadilan Negeri Konoha jam 10. Taman di dekat rumahku bernama Higashiyama Park."

"Ok. Untuk sekarang sebaiknya tenangkan diri mu, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menangani kasus ini. Aku percaya pada mu" , ucap Naruto.

"Arigato, Uzumaki – sama. "

"Bila kau memiliki informasi mengenai kasus ini, kau bisa mendiskusikan padaku. Ini kartu nama ku" , Naruto menyerahkan kartu nama nya.

"A – ano, mengenai pembayaran bagaimana ?"

"Aku tidak menentukan tarif"

"Ti – tidak. Berapa yang kau inginkan ? Aku akan membayar nya"

"Terserah kau saja" , ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, untuk dp, aku akan membayar 500.000 ryo" , Hinata mengeluarkan buku cek dan mengisi nya, serta menandatangani dan memberi stempel. Ia menyerahkan pada Naruto.

"Arigato, Hyuuga – san"

Hinata meninggalkan ruangan Naruto, Ino menghampiri Naruto.

"Bagaimana klien tadi ?"

"Kurasa ia tidak bersalah. Ia hanya dituduh melakukan pembunuhan"

"Dimana lokasi pembunuhan nya ?"

"Higashiyama Park. Aku harus kesana untuk mengumpulkan bukti. Ayo ikut aku, Ino"

"Ok"

* * *

Naruto dan Ino menuju Higashiyama Park dengan mobil yang dikendarai Naruto. Sesampainya di Higashiyama Park, ia melihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah dengan nomor kendaraan yang cukup dikenali nya terlihat terparkit di dekat mobil Naruto.

"Itu mobil Uchiha – san, kan ?" , Ino melirik mobil sport berwarna merah.

"Iya, itu mobil si teme. Jadi, ternyata dia menangani kasus ini ?"

"Kurasa ya. Sebaiknya kita menolak menangani kasus ini saja"

"Tidak mau ! Justru aku semakin bersemangat ! Aku akan mengalahkan dobe di kasus ini !" , Naruto mengepalkan tinju.

"Kita tidak akan menang. Kau tahu Sasuke Uchiha kan, dia tidak pernah kalah sekalipun dalam setiap kasus yang ditangani nya. Kita tidak mungkin menang"

"Aku akan optimis. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum mencoba"

"Apa kau yakin gadis itu bukan pelaku ? Kau tahu apa akibatnya bila kau kalah di kasus perdana mu ?" , Ino menatap Naruto dengan jengkel.

"Tentu saja gadis itu bukan pelaku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kalah. Aku pasti membuat teme kalah !"

"Naruto – san, apakah kau tahu Uchiha – san adalah jaksa yang dijuluki 'Prosecutor from Hell' ? Ia menjadikan para pengacara dan tersangka seperti berada di neraka tanpa kesempatan untuk menang"

"Aku tidak peduli. Akan kuhapus julukan itu dan akan kubuat diriku dijuluki 'Lawyer from Heaven' , pengacara yang dapat membebaskan para klien dari tuntutan jaksa"

"Kau ini gila. Baiklah, ambil saja kasus ini. Bila kau kalah, jangan salahkan aku" , Ino menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto dengan jengkel.

"Yosh ~ Ayo kita temui si teme" , Naruto berkata dengan antusias.

'Ya, aku tidak akan kalah darimu, teme ! Lihat saja, nanti ! Aku akan membuktikan aku lebih hebat darimu !' , batin Naruto

* * *

**Yosh~ Fanfict Yaoi kedua author nih..**

**Sebenarnya fanfict ini terinspirasi dari game nds favorit author, Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney**

**Cuma fanfict ini bakal ada romance nya kok. Sorry chapter ini pendek. **

**Oh ya, author sangat mengharapkan saran & kritik bwt fanfict ini. Thanks bwt yg udah baca**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto berjalan bersama Ino untuk memasuki taman. Naruto berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri dan membusungkan dada.

Naruto melihat Sasuke di kejauhan sedang berbicara dengan seorang detektif, tampak nya Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

"Naruto – san, sebaiknya kita bersembunyi dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka." , ucap Ino sambil berusaha menghentikan Naruto yang berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku akan menginvestigasi tempat ini tepat di hadapan nya", Naruto berjalan cepat menghampiri Sasuke.

Ino meringis merutuki kebodohan boss nya. Yah, walaupun pengacara baru tetap saja tidak akan berbuat senekat itu dengan menginvestigasi kasus tepat dihadapan jaksa yang akan menjadi rival nya di pengadilan.

"Teme !" , teriak Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan detektif menghentikan pembicaraan nya dan melirik Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan heran, ia sama sekali tidak tahu bila Naruto menjadi pengacara dan akan menjadi rival nya di pengadilan.

Namun, tempat Naruto berpijak sangat licin karena ia berpijak di tanah berlumpur. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan nya dan jatuh menimpa Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapan nya.

"Uuphh" , terdengar suara dengusan keras.

"Uchiha - san !" , jerit detektif itu, terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapan nya.

"Naruto – san !" , Ino menutup mata nya melihat pemandangan di hadapan nya, seketika ia merasa mual.

'Tanah nya lembut sekali' , batin Naruto sambil menekan – nekan paha Sasuke yang berada di bawah nya. Ia membuka mata nya dan melihat wajah Sasuke tepat dihadapan nya. Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar, Sasuke tidak dapat berkata – kata dan bergerak. Ia sangat syok.

Naruto segera melepaskan bibir nya dan bangkit berdiri, ia meludah berkali – kali dan mengelap bibir nya. Ia baru sadar ternyata Sasuke tepat berada di bawah nya. Naruto terjatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke sambil mencium bibir nya.

"Dobe… Kau-" , ucapan Sasuke terputus. Ia segera berdiri dan membersihkan jas nya yang terkena tanah. Ia segera mengelap bibir nya dengan tissue.

"Teme.. Kau menjijikan !" , jerit Naruto.

"Apa ? Kau yang menabrak ku dan mencium bibir ku." , tiba – tiba saja Sasuke merinding mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Kau kira aku sudi mencium bibir mu ?" , balas Naruto.

"Kau sendiri ngapain disini ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Uchiha – san, apakah kita akan melanjutkan investigasi tempat ini ?" , detektif yang tadi berbicara dengan Sasuke tiba – tiba menginterupsi.

"Pakaian ku sudah kotor seperti ini. Aku tidak berniat lagi melanjutkan investigasi ini. Kita lanjutkan besok", Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau bukti yang bisa dapat-"

Sasuke memotong pembicaraan detektif itu dan menunjuk Naruto sambil menatap dengan tajam, "Kalau pengacara nya seperti ini sih tenang saja. Tanpa perlu turun tangan dalam investigasi ini, aku pasti akan menang"

"Hey ! Sombong sekali kau, teme. Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu di kasus ini !" , tantang Naruto.

"Buktikan saja, dobe" , balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu !" , teriak Naruto pada Sasuke dan detektif yang berjalan menjauh.

"Ini apa ?" , tanya Ino sambil memungut kertas.

Naruto segera merebut kertas itu dan membaca isi nya. "Ini hasil visum nya, detektif itu menjatuhkan nya"

"Ditembak dan ditusuk ? Lalu dimana pistol nya ?" , gumam Naruto.

"Ada apa ?" , tanya Ino.

Naruto memperlihatkan hasil visum korban.

* * *

**Atas permintaan dari Kepolisian Konoha melalui surat 5/88/3/10 dengan ini saya Dr. Shizune, Sp.F yang bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha telah memeriksa jenazah sesuai permintaan surat tersebut. Jenazah atas nama Jiraiya, jenis kelamin laki – laki, berusia 54 tahun. Pekerjaan sebagai detektif.**

**Fakta mengenai jenazah :**

**Ciri – ciri korban:**

**-Tinggi : 191,2 cm**

**-Berat Badan : 87,5 kg**

**-Warna Rambut : Putih**

**-Pakaian : jas hitam dengan kemeja putih serta celana panjang berwarna hitam.**

**Perhiasan : tidak ada**

**Kondisi fisik luar :**

**-Terdapat bekas tusukan di bagian perut sedalam 5 cm menembus ginjal**

**-Tidak ada tanda pembusukan**

**-Terdapat peluru yang ditembakkan dari pistol berkaliber .44 di jantung jenazah**

* * *

"Kaliber .44 ? Bukankah itu pistol yang dimiliki militer dan polisi ?" , gumam Naruto.

Naruto segera mengambil ponsel nya dan menghubungi detektif yang bekerja dengan nya.

"Moshi – moshi, Naruto" , terdengar suara seorang pria yang terdengar malas.

"Shikamaru, cepat datang ke Higashiyama park. Bantu aku menyelidiki kasus"

"Kasus apa sih ? Aku ngantukk…." , jawab Shikamaru dengan malas.

Naruto segera menjelaskan detail kasus. Shikamaru hanya ber – oh – ria.

"Cepat datang kesini. Aku menunggu mu" , ucap Naruto.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. "

Klik.. Shikamaru mematikan hp nya. Naruto menunggu Shikamaru sambil berusaha mencari bukti.

Naruto melihat bercak darah yang cukup banyak dan mulai mongering di tanah, ia segera memerhatikan nya dengan seksama. Tempat itu diberi garis polisi namun masih ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku menginvestigasi tempat ini ?" , tanya Naruto kepada polisi yang berjaga sambil menunjukkan lambang pengacara nya dan surat resmi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia pengacara yang bertanggung jawab dalam kasus ini.

"Uzumaki – san ? Senang bertemu dengan mu. Silahkan investigasi tempat ini" , ucap polisi tersebut sambil mengizinkan Naruto dan Ino masuk.

Naruto melirik sebuah tempat yang diperkirakan merupakan tempat korban berada dan sudah diberikan garis tanda. Terdapat banyak darah yang sudah mongering di dekat garis tanda itu.

* * *

30 menit kemudian, Shikamaru datang dan menghampiri Naruto dan Ino.

"Lama sekali kau" , ucap Naruto.

"Ya, tadi aku meminta data sample darah korban dan membawa nya kesini" , ucap Shikamaru.

Tanpa berkata apa – apa, Shikamaru segera melirik darah yang berada di dekat tanda itu dan mengeluarkan alat untuk mengecek nya.

"Bagaimana ? Apakah ini darah korban ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Bukan, ini sample darah yang tidak dikenal" , Shikamaru segera menulis di catatan nya dan mengambil sample darah.

"Apa ini darah pelaku ? Bagaimana mungkin ?"

"Mungkin saja pelaku sempat dilukai korban."

"Oh ya, bisakah kau mengecek mengenai pisau dan pistol yang dipakai untuk membunuh korban ?"

"Pistol ? Kami tidak menemukan pistol. Ini data mengenai pisau. Hanya ada sidik jari klien mu disana"

"Sekarang dimana Hinata ? Apakah kau sudah menyocokkan sample darah ini dengan sample darah Hinata ?", tanya Naruto.

"Sudah, dan darah nya tidak cocok. Kurasa ada orang lain disini selain klien mu" , jawab Shikamaru.

"Kurasa kita harus mencari informasi tambahan di kantor polisi. Ayo pergi" , Naruto mengajak Shikamaru dan Ino meninggalkan Higashiyama Park.

Sementara itu, Sasuke kembali ke Higashiyama Park bersama Sai, detektif yang bekerja dengan nya. Ia memarkir mobil nya dan segera turun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mobil nya.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihat Naruto sedang berjalan dengan Shikamaru dan Ino. Naruto berjalan menuju arah yang sama dengan Sasuke.

'Mau apa dia ?' , batin Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan bersama Sai, ia berpapasan dengan Naruto. Naruto menghentikan langkah dan memanggil nya.

"Teme, kau ngapain disini ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." , jawab Sasuke dengan dingin. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan aneh.

Naruto berjalan menuju mobil nya dan melihat mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di samping mobil nya. Ia merasa kaget, namun tiba – tiba saja muncul ide jahil di otak nya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mulai menjalankan ide nya.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

"Uchiha – san, aku tidak menemukan hasil autopsy yang kujatuhkan tadi" , ucap Sai sambil menunduk.

Aku menatap Sai dengan tajam, aku ingin marah, namun rasanya marah pun tidak berguna.

"Ck.. aku juga tidak menemukan nya disini" , aku menatap seluruh tempat yang telah kucari dengan kesal.

"Kurasa si dobe itu telah menemukan hasil autopsy yang kau jatuhkan"

"Gomenasai, Uchiha – san" , Sai menundukkan badan 90 derajat.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke kantor polisi. Kita harus segera menemukan pistol yang dipakau untuk membunuh korban. Kemungkinan polisi telah mengamankan nya"

"Baiklah, Uchiha – san" , ucap Sai.

Aku segera berjalan meninggalkan taman yang telah diinvestigasi sebelumnya. Bahkan Sai sudah meminta para polisi yang menjaga tempat pembunuhan untuk mencari seluruh barang yang dapat dijadikan bukti, namun hasil nya nihil selain pisau dan genangan darah itu.

Aku melirik ban mobil ku yang terlihat lebih kempes dari biasanya. Aku mendekati nya dan melirik valve stem nya yang telah dicabut. Aku menendang ban mobil dengan penuh kekesalan.

'Sial, brengsek kau dobe !' , umpatku dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Uchiha – san ?" , tanya Sai sambil menghampiri ku yang berusaha melepas ban mobil.

"Bisakah bantu aku untuk melepas ban ini ?"

"Baiklah, Uchiha – san" , ucap Sai sambil berusaha melepas ban mobil, sementara aku berusaha mengeluarkan ban cadangan.

**-Sasuke's POV end-**

Naruto berjalan menuju kantor polisi. Ia bertemu dengan seorang polisi yang bertugas di kasus ini.

"Konnichiwa, Uzumaki – san" , sapa polisi tersebut.

"Konnichiwa. Kau polisi yang bertugas di kasus pembunuhan detektif Jiraiya ?", balas Naruto dengan sopan.

"Ya, salam kenal, nama saya Yamato" , pria berambut coklat itu bersalaman dengan Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil investigasi nya ? Apakah ditemukan pistol itu melakukan pembunuhan ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Sejauh ini hanya diketahui pistol tersebut ditembakkan dari pistol berkaliber .44. Kami belum menemukan pistol nya." , ucap Yamato.

"Kaliber .44 adalah pistol yang biasanya dimiliki polisi atau militer. Apakah sudah diadakan pengecekan pistol para anggota militer dan polisi ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Pemeriksaan sudah dimulai sejak pukul 12 siang. Sampai saat ini belum ditemukan pistol yang memiliki tanda ballistic yang cocok dengan peluru itu."

Naruto tiba – tiba terpikir akan suatu kemungkinan, ia segera bertanya.

"Bisakah aku memasuki ruang penyimpanan file kasus ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Gomenasai, aku tidak berwenang memberikan izin. Mungkin kau bisa menanyakan kepada Hatake – san, inspektur polisi kami"

Naruto melirik seorang pria berseragam rapih dengan rambut silver dan masker menutupi wajah nya sehingga hanya mata nya yang terlihat.

"Saya permisi dulu, Uzumaki – san" , ucap Yamato sambil meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto dengan gugup menghampiri Hatake – san, namun ia berusaha terlihat berani dan percaya diri.

"Permisi, apakah anda Hatake – san ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Ya, siapa kau ?"

"Perkenalkan, saya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Saya pengacara yang bertanggung jawab untuk kasus pembunuhan di Higahiyama Park." , Naruto berusaha menahan gugup melihat tatapan tajam Hatake – san.

"Perkenalkan, saya Ino, sekretaris Naruto – san. Dan ini, Shikamaru, detektif yang membantu kami" , Ino tersenyum ramah.

"Oh Shikamaru, apa kabar ?" , Hatake – san menepuk bahu Sai, sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal.

"Ya, aku baik – baik saja. Hoamm.." , Shikamaru mengucek mata nya dan menguap. Ia terlihat sangat malas.

"Bisakah aku memasuki ruangan penyimpanan file kasus ? Itu memiliki hubungan dengan kasus ini." , jawab Naruto.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Aku.." , Naruto bimbang. Mungkin saja orang di hadapan nya adalah pelaku yang sebenarnya, dan ia tak boleh memberitahu hasil investigasi kepada musuh.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya" , terdengar suara baritone khas seorang pria dari belakang. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Kakashi.

"Teme ! Kenapa kau mengikutiku, huh ?" , tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku, dobe ?" , tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau menyusahkanku"

"Hehe.. biar saja. Investigasi mu akan terhambat dan aku akan memenangkan kasus ini.", Naruto terkekeh.

"Ck.. pengecut sekali. Berusaha menjatuhkan lawan dengan cara seperti itu" , Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Biar saja, yang penting aku menang. " , Naruto menjulurkan lidah, tidak peduli jika ia berada dalam situasi serius.

"Sasuke – san, anda juga bekerja dalam kasus ini ?" , tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, aku bekerja di kasus ini. Jadi, bisakah kami memasuki ruangan penyimpanan file kasus ? Ada file yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini." , ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk, Sasuke – san"

"Tolong biarkan si dobe ini juga masuk." , Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan seringaian dan tatapan yang seolah – olah berkata 'Berterima kasih lah padaku'

"Silahkan masuk, Sasuke – san, Uzumaki – san" , Kakashi mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Naruto masuk.

Sasuke memasukkan kartu dan pintu ruangan penyimpanan kasus pun terbuka. Sasuke segera masuk bersama Naruto.

"Cih.. untuk apa kau berpura – pura baik dan membantuku, teme ?" , ucap Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin bersaing dengan sehat. Sebaiknya, berterima kasih lah padaku"

"Tidak mau. Kau itu rival ku. "

"Ck.. tidak tahu sopan santun" , ucap Sasuke. Ia mulai membuka lemari penyimpanan file kasus dan mengecek satu persatu untuk mencari file yang dibutuhkan. Naruto mulai menghampiri lemari yang bersebrangan dengan lemari yang diperiksa Sasuke dan melakukan hal yang sama.

File yang disimpan di tempat ini sangat banyak. Untuk mencari nya satu persatu diperlukan ketelitian, kesabaran dan waktu yang lama. Seluruh file kasus yang disimpan di tempat ini adalah semua kasus yang sudah ditutup, baik kasus yang berhasil ditemukan pelaku nya maupun kasus yang ditutup karena kekurangan bukti.

Sasuke membaca sebuah file kasus dengan teliti. Kasus TP-1, kasus yang cukup terkenal 3 tahun lalu karena melibatkan orang – orang berpangkat tinggi. Jiraiya saat itu menjadi detektif yang menangani kasus ini, korban adalah seorang agen interpol dan pelaku adalah seorang komisaris jendral polisi.

Sasuke segera menyelipkan file kasus tersebut dan memasukkan ke dalam tas nya. Naruto melirik Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau temukan ?" , tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam dan sibuk mencari file. Naruto menemukan file kasus YR- 2. Kasus ini terjadi 1 bulan sesudah kasus TP-1, Jiraiya menjadi detektif dan korban adalah seorang polisi dengan pangkat komisaris polisi. Tersangka adalah teman korban sesama komisaris polisi, namun dibebaskan karena kurang nya bukti.

Naruto juga menyimpan file itu ke dalam tas nya sendiri.

Sasuke tiba – tiba menghampiri Naruto dan berkata, "Apa yang kau temukan, dobe ?"

"T – teme !" , Naruto kaget.

"Apa yang tadi kau temukan ?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Kau saja tidak memberitahu ku. Kita adalah rival", ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama ?" , ucap Sasuke.

Naruto kaget mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Mungkinkah ia berhalusinasi ? Tentu saja pasti ia berhalusinasi, kerja sama antara pengacara dan jaksa dalam menyelesaikan sebuah kasus, apalagi di sebuah kasus yang ditangani bersama – sama adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Bagaimana ?" , tanya Sasuke, mengulang pertanyaan nya lagi dengan tatapan tidak sabar.

"K – Kau serius, teme ? Kenapa ?" , tanya Naruto dengan bodoh nya.

"Kurasa kita harus bekerja sama kali ini. Aku sangat yakin, Hinata bukan pelaku nya."

Sasuke mendengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekati ruangan tersebut, ia segera merapikan lemari dengan cepat dan menutup pintu lemari serta berdiri dan berjalan membuka pintu.

Di saat yang sama, sosok itu membuka pintu.

"Uchiha – san" , terdengar suara yang sangat dingin dan sosok itu menampakkan diri dengan aura yang dingin dan mengintimidasi.

* * *

**Akhirnya bisa update chapter 2. Semoga aja chapter ini jadi lebih seru.  
**

**Btw, romance nya cukup ga ? Disini, Sasuke jd agak baik ?  
**

**Oh ya, author masih newbie dlm ngebuat fanfict Yaoi. SasuNaru maksudnya Sasuke yg jadi seme kan ?**

**Entah kenapa fanfiction ini lebih cocok jadi genre romance mystery ya ?**

**Thanks bwt yg udah baca fanfict OOC & freak ini. Author mengharapkan kritik, saran & dukungan melalui review :)**

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

**Yukayu Zuki: SasuNaru ? (Maksudnya Sasuke yg jd Seme)  
**

**Fayrin : SN..**

**lenia clouds : Iy, Naruto uke. **

**miira : arigato. Sorry di chapter 1 ada typo, author lg ngantuk pas nulis fanfict nya _ **

**Naminamifrid : SasuNaru**


	3. Chapter 3

"Madara – san " , Sasuke berusaha memasang wajah stoic seperti biasanya dan menyapa Madara. Namun suara nya terdengar sedikit keraguan dan rasa takut.

Naruto hanya diam saja, Sasuke segera menyikut Naruto. Naruto buru – buru menyapa Madara.

'S – salam kenal Madara – sama. Saya Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu" , ucap Naruto dengan sopan.

"Hm.. Kau pengacara yang baru lulus kan ? Aku sudah mendengar nya dari Kakashi. Jadi ini kasus pertama mu ?" , tanya Madara.

"Ya, ini kasus pertama ku"

"Semoga kau bisa memenangkan kasus ini, namun kurasa kemungkinan nya sangat kecil." , ucap Madara dengan sinis.

Naruto terlihat sedikit kesal, namun ia berusaha menahan emosi nya dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa ?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mu di kasus ini. Belum pernah ada seorang pun yang berhasil menang dari Uchiha – san" , Madara tersenyum sinis.

"Terima kasih atas pujian nya. Namun selalu ada kemungkinan bagi saya untuk kalah" , jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Itu benar, aku pasti akan mengalahkan teme !" , ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Madara sedikit kaget, ia baru saja menyadari bila Naruto dan Sasuke yang merupakan lawan di pengadilan kini berkumpul di tempat yang sama.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, hm ?" , ucap Madara dengan dingin. Aura menakutkan kembali terasa.

"Itu.. kami tidak sengaja bertemu disini." , jawab Naruto.

Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat lega. Ia sangat lega karena Naruto tidak memberi jawaban bodoh yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kami permisi dulu, Madara – san. Sayonara" , ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

Naruto kaget dengan ucapan nya yang bersamaan dengan Sasuke, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Sasuke pun menoleh dan membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tajam.

"Sayonara, Uchiha – san. Uzumaki – san", jawab Madara.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruang penyimpanan file kasus bersama Naruto. Sai, Ino dan Shikamaru sudah menunggu dengan bosan. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan hasil temuan Sasuke dan Naruto, namun mereka semua diam.

"Dobe, lebih baik kau menginap di rumah ku sambil membahas kasus ini." , ucap Sasuke.

Sai, Ino dan Shikamaru binggung mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mengerti kebinggungan mereka, Sasuke segera berkata.

"Kami sudah bekerja sama untuk kasus ini."

"Kau serius Naruto ?" , Shikamaru terlihat kaget.

"Anda serius, Uchiha – san ?" , Sai juga kaget.

Ino segera menarik Naruto untuk menjauhi Sasuke dan berbisik.

"Naruto, kau ini bodoh atau apa sih ? Apa kau sadar kau ini pengacara ? Sasuke – san itu jaksa. Lawan mu di pengadilan !"

"Aku sadar kok, hehehe"

"Kenapa bekerja sama dengan nya. Mungkin saja ia memanfaatkanmu dan berniat mengambil bukti yang sudah kita kumpulkan dengan susah payah. Sehingga ia bisa memenangkan kasus ini." , Ino sangat marah, wajah nya bahkan memerah.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan kok. Kalau ia berani mengkhianatiku, akan kusebar aib nya."

"Aib ? Apa maksudmu ?"

"Ya, aku kan sudah mencium nya. Kalau kusebar pada semua orang, ia pasti malu.", Naruto menyeringai.

Ino menepuk kepala nya dengan keras, dalam hati ia berkata 'Kami – sama, apa dosa ku hingga harus berhadapan dengan orang sebodoh dia'

"Kau juga akan malu, baka." , ucap Ino dengan jengkel. Kebodohan Naruto sudah tidak dapat ditoleransi lagi.

"Pokoknya tenang saja, deh. Aku pasti akan memenangkan kasus ini. Kalaupun kalah, aku yang kalah. Bukan kau" , Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Ino.

"Terserah kau, lah." , jawab Ino dengan dingin.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Ya sudah, teme. Aku akan ke rumah mu. Sebelumnya, aku ingin pulang dan mengambil baju ku"

"Ck, ya sudah. Kau ke rumah ku saja, ini alamat nya" , Sasuke memberikan alamat rumah nya.

"Shikamaru, Ino, tenang saja. Aku pasti memberitahu kalian hasil investigasi kami" , Naruto tersenyum.

"Tidak usah, bagaimana bila Sai, Shikamaru dan Ino menginap di rumah ku ? Aku memiliki kamar kosong" , ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Uchiha – san" , jawab Sai. "Aku akan segera pulang mengambil pakaian ku"

"Aku juga" , ucap Shikamaru dengan malas dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku juga. Arigato atas tumpangan nya malam ini, Sasuke – san" , Ino terpaksa berpura – pura berterima kasih. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman menginap di rumah seorang pria, ia belum pernah menginap bersama seorang pria sebelumnya, apalagi yang tidak dikenalnya. Namun demi pekerjaan, ia terpaksa melakukan nya.

'Semoga saja Sasuke bukan pria cabul' , batin Ino.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah, dobe"

"Tidak perlu teme. Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Mungkin saja kau tersasar, dobe. Kau kan bodoh"

"Enak saja ! Walaupun bodoh, bukti nya aku bisa lulus dari fakultas hukum dan menjadi pengacara dalam waktu 4 tahun, tuh."

"Mungkin saja kau mencontek teman mu saat ujian, atau memberi uang pada dosen mu agar meluluskan mu, dobe" , Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Naruto hampir saja menonjok Sasuke, namun ia terpaksa menahan nya. Ia menjawab,

"Sudahlah, jaga omongan mu, teme. Jangan menuduh sembarangan."

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto.

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

* * *

Sasuke mengantar Naruto sampai ke rumah nya. Ia memasuki rumah Naruto, di dalam rumah terdapat orang tua Naruto.

"Naruto – chan, kau sudah pulang ?" , tanya ibu Naruto.

"Iya, tapi aku mau menginap di rumah teman ku hari ini. Oh ya, perkenalkan ini teman ku, Sasuke"

"Salam kenal, saya Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu dengan mu" , ucap Sasuke dengan formal.

"Ah, kau ini jaksa yang terkenal itu, kan ? Salam kenal" , ibu Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke mengajak ibu Naruto bersalaman.

'Sebentar, saya ambilkan makanan ringan dan minuman untuk mu, Sasuke – san" , ucap ibu Naruto.

"Tidak usah repot. Aku tidak lama disini"

"Tidak apa – apa. Silahkan duduk, Sasuke – san." , ibu Naruto tetap bersikukuh dan mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di sofa.

Ibu Naruto berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil kue serta minuman kalengan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke melirik ruang tamu sederhana yang terdapat banyak foto keluarga yang terpajang di dinding.

Banyak foto yang terpajang di dinding, mulai foto Naruto saat bayi hingga foto Naruto bersama ayah dan ibu nya yang masih cukup baru.

"Sasuke – san. Bawa saja ini, untuk makan di jalan" , ibu Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan kantung plastic berisi makanan.

"Tidak usah repot, Uzumaki – san"

"Panggil saja Kushina. Kau tidak ingin makan ? Aku baru saja memasak untuk makan malam"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku baru saja makan."

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, ia membawa ransel. Kini, Naruto sudah memakai pakaian santai berupa t – shirt putih dan cargo pants hitam serta running shoes berwarna hitam.

"Okaa – san, tolong beritahu otou – san bila aku menginap di rumah teme hari ini".

"Ok, akan kusampaikan. Kalian berdua tidak mau makan ?" , tanya ibu Naruto.

'Tidak usah. Nanti aku makan di luar saja. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus bersama teme."

"Saya permisi dulu, Kushina – san. Terima kasih untuk makanan nya" , Sasuke memegang kantung berisi makanan dan minuman pemberian ibu Naruto.

"Kalian hati – hati di jalan ya. Jaa ne" , ibu Naruto melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa ne" , Naruto segera berdiri dan memeluk ibu nya. Ibu Naruto balas memeluknya. Sasuke mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir nya melihat keluarga Naruto yang sangat hangat.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan ibu nya dan berkata, "Okaa – san hati – hati di rumah ya, Jangan lupa makan, kalau okaa – san membutuhkanku, telepon saja aku"

"Ya, tenang saja Naruto – chan. Jaa" , ibu Naruto kembali melambaikan tangan. Naruto melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke, ia meletakkan tas ransel di pangkuan nya. Ibu Naruto melambaikan tangan, Naruto meminta Sasuke membuka kaca dan melambaikan tangan hingga ibu Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dobe, kau sangat akrab dengan ibu mu, ya ?" , tanya Sasuke tanpa basa – basi. Ia sangat heran melihat Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin selama nya tinggal bersama okaa – san. Kau sendiri bagaimana, teme ?"

"Aku jarang bertemu ibu ku", jawab Sasuke sambil membuka kaca dan menyalakan cerutu serta menghirup nya dan menghembuskan nafas dalam – dalam.

"Kasihan sekali. Kalau aku, aku pasti akan menelpon ibu ku setiap hari."

"Aku bukan pria manja dan kekanakan sepertimu, dobe" , ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto.

'Dasar pria berhati dingin. Kasihan sekali memiliki keluarga seperti mu', batin Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke memparkir mobil nya di garasi. Naruto segera turun dari mobil sambil menggendong ransel nya. Sasuke berjalan memasuki rumah nya.

Rumah Sasuke sangat besar dengan model minimalis dan terlihat mewah. Terdapat beberapa pelayan yang bekerja di rumah Sasuke. Namun, rumah Sasuke sangat sepi dan terkesan dingin, sedingin pemilik nya. Bahkan tidak ada satupun foto keluarga yang tergantung disana.

"Teme, rumah mu sepi sekali. Kau tinggal sendiri ?"

"Hn.."

"Oh ya, di rumah mu ada makanan tidak ? Aku lapar nih.. hehehe" , Naruto tersenyum sambil memegang perut nya yang berbunyi.

"Pesan delivery saja"

Sasuke segera menghubungi fast food restaurant. Ia memesan 5 paket ayam dengan nasi dan soft drinks.

"Teme, kau yakin hanya memesan 5 paket ayam ?"

"Hn.."

"Pekerja di rumah mu makan apa ? Pelit sekali, kau" , gerutu Naruto.

"Aku sudah memesankan catering untuk mereka. Kau selalu menanyakan urusan orang lain, menjengkelkan."

"Hehe.. gomen.. gomen.. aku hanya khawatir, tahu. Mungkin saja kau tega dan tidak memberi makan para pekerja di rumah mu. Kalau iya, aku bisa menuntut nya di pengadilan dan terkenal."

"Cih.. aku tidak sejahat itu"

Bel berbunyi, Sasuke membukakan pintu. Sai, Ino dan Shikamaru berada di depan pintu rumah Sasuke sambil menggendong ransel masing – masing. Sasuke mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Sasuke – san, aku sekamar dengan siapa ?" , tanya Ino.

"Terserah kau, di rumah ini ada 3 kamar."

"Ino, aku sekamar dengan mu, ya" , ucap Naruto.

"Tidak sudi" , Ino menendang kaki Naruto hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

'Aku kan hanya bercanda.." , Naruto mengusap kaki nya. Namun Ino tidak menjawab nya.

"Sasuke – san, bolehkah aku tidak memilih teman sekamar ? Aku mau sendiri saja karena aku satu – satu nya wanita disini" , ucap Ino sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Boleh, pakai saja kamar di lantai 2. Di samping kamar ku"

"Hee.. aku sekamar dengan mu ya, teme. Kamar mu pasti sangat nyaman." , Naruto tersenyum.

"Hn.."

"Maksudnya ? Aku boleh tidur di kamar mu ? Yay ! Kau baik sekali, teme !"

"Jangan sentuh barang – barang ku tanpa izin, dobe"

"Yah.. padahal aku penasaran dengan barang – barang mu" , Naruto berbicara dengan nada kecewa.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan jengkel.

"Hehe.. aku bercanda kok. Aku tidak mungkin menyentuh barang – barang mu" , Naruto terkekeh.

"Shikamaru, Sai, kamar kalian berada di samping kamar Ino."

Bel rumah Sasuke berbunyi, Sasuke segera keluar. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke membawa 5 paket ayam pesanan nya.

"Ayo makan" , ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan kantung di atas meja dan mengambil 1 kotak berisi paket ayam dan sekaleng soft drinks.

Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan Ino mengambil paket ayam dan mulai makan.

"Mmm.. ayam nya renyah sekali. Sayang porsi nya terlalu sedikit" , ucap Naruto sambil makan.

"Astaga, ini kau bilang sedikit ?" , Ino melihat makanan nya sendiri, ayam goreng crispy ¼ ekor dengan nasi yang terlalu banyak untuk nya.

"Ambil saja ayam dan nasi ku, bagian ini masih belum kusentuh" , Ino menunjuk bagian ayam dan nasi yang memang sudah ia singkirkan sebelum nya.

"Wah, kau memang pengertian sekali. Arigato, Ino" , Naruto mengambil semua ayam dan nasi yang disingkirkan Ino.

* * *

Selesai makan, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai dan Sasuke berkumpul di ruang kerja milik Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan file kasus yang diambil nya.

"Ini salah satu kasus yang ditangani Jiraiya. Disini, pelaku nya adalah bawahan langsung Madara." , ucap Sasuke.

"Madara ? Apa mungkin ini ada hubungan nya dengan Madara ?" , tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya. Komisaris polisi yang menjadi pelaku di kasus YR-2 adalah bawahan Madara." , ucap Sasuke.

"Apa ? Pelaku nya pasti Madara !" , teriak Naruto sambil berdiri. Ino dan Shikamaru melirik Naruto dengan kesal.

"Cih.. bodoh sekali. Bukankah sudah jelas, dalam sebuah kasus, harus ada bukti untuk menyatakan seseorang adalah terdakwa. Apakah dosen mu dulu tidak mengajarkan hal itu ?" , ucap Sasuke.

"Oh iya.. hehe.. aku tidak ingat apa saja yang diajarkan dosen ku." , Naruto terkekeh.

"Kurasa Shikamaru jauh lebih pintar daripada kau." , Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sinis. Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Naruto, sudah diam saja. Kau ini memalukan tahu. Bisa – bisa nya kau menunjukkan kebodohan mu di hadapan lawan" , Ino berbisik di telinga Naruto sambil mencubit nya dengan keras.

"Aww…" , Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Diam" , Ino menendang kaki Naruto.

"Troublesome" , gumam Shikamaru.

"Sasuke – san, apa yang sedang diinvestigasi agen Interpol kasus TP – 1 sebelum terbunuh ?", tanya Ino.

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat, agen Interpol itu menyelidiki penyelundupan narkoba dalam jumlah besar yang dilakukan kepolisian." , jawab Sasuke.

"Eh ? Mungkinkah pelaku nya adalah orang yang menyelundupkan narkoba itu ?" , ucap Ino sambil melirik Sasuke.

" Ya, pelaku nya mengaku telah menyelundupkan narkoba. Namun aneh nya ia tidak bisa menjawab saat diinterogasi mengenai keterlibatan nya dan cara penyelundupan nya. Sesudah ia ditetapkan sebagai terdakwa, ia bunuh diri di tahanan" , Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Berdasarkan catatan pengadilan di kasus YR – 2, sebelum meninggal, korban menulis catatan dengan bahasa sandi yang berarti 'aku harus melaporkan nya. Orang itu harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal' " , ucap Naruto sambil membaca berkas kasus YR-2.

"Apa maksud dari melaporkan nya ?" , gumam Naruto. "Aku tidak mengerti. Apa ini ada hubungan nya dengan kasus TP – 1 ?"

"Kurasa ada. Mungkinkah maksud nya melaporkan kasus penyelundupan itu ? Tapi, siapa maksudnya orang itu ?" , Shikamaru berusaha menganalisis dengan informasi yang didapatkan nya.

"Teme, apa korban di kasus TP – 1 meninggalkan pesan kematian ?"

"Tidak, dobe. Korban langsung meninggal setelah ditembak."

"Setahuku, seorang agen Interpol selalu terlatih dan bekerja dengan hati – hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa ketahuan ?" , Sai bertanya dengan serius.

"Apakah mungkin agen Interpol itu dijebak ?" , ucap Shikamaru.

"Bisa saja, sih. Apalagi pelaku nya seorang polisi. Bisa saja pelaku itu mendekati agen Interpol itu agar mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dan membunuh nya. Iya kan ?" , Naruto menatap berkas kasus yang dibaca nya.

"Tumben sekali kau pintar, dobe"

"Teme !" , Naruto mengepalkan tinju kiri nya, sementara telapak tangan kanan nya memukul meja dengan keras hingga bergetar. Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto.

"Aku akan balas dendam padamu." , Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Shikamaru, pegang ini dan ambil foto bila sudah kuberi tanda, ya"

Naruto berdiri dan menarik tangan Sasuke dan meyuruh nya berdiri.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Naruto berusaha melepas ikat pinggang Sasuke, Sasuke memberontak.

"Sial.. kau kuat sekali" , ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto, namun Naruto semakin kuat.

"Sai, tolong aku !" , teriak Sasuke.

Namun Sai hanya diam saja dan memandang Sasuke yang terlihat sangat kesal. Naruto berhasil melepas ikat pinggang Sasuke. Kini ia melepas retsleting celana yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Hentikan !" , Sasuke mendorong dan berusaha menendang Naruto, namun kekuatan fisik Naruto lebih kuat.

Kini, celana Sasuke sudah terlepas. Ia hanya memakai celana dalam saja, alat kelamin nya terlihat menonjol. Ino menutup mata melihat pemandangan di hadapan nya, Shikamaru terlihat menahan mual. Sementara Sai terlihat sedikit merinding, ia merasa sangat jijik.

Naruto mencengkram kedua tangan Sasuke dengan kuat. Kini Sasuke tidak bisa lagi melawan, wajah nya menunduk dan memerah karena malu.

"Nah, Shikamaru, tolong foto teme, ya ! Nanti aku akan mengupload nya ke account jejaring social teme !" , Naruto tersenyum. Ia sangat senang dan tanpa sadar ia lengah.

Saat itu Sasuke langsung menendang Naruto yang berada di belakang nya dengan keras hingga Naruto terjungkal ke belakang. Sasuke segera memakai celana nya dan kembali duduk.

"Aawww.. sakit" , Naruto memegangi kaki nya yang ditendang Sasuke. Ia berjalan sedikit terpincang – pincang dan kembali ke tempat duduk nya.

"Eh, Shikamaru. Foto nya berhasil diambil tidak ?" , bisik Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Tidak sempat." , ucap Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan hp yang tadi diserahkan Naruto.

Sasuke kini terdiam, suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Ino yang sempat melihat Sasuke tanpa memakai celana merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Sasuke sendiri merasa sangat malu. Ia tidak pernah telanjang di hadapan siapapun sejak ia mulai puber, termasuk orang tua nya sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana, Uchiha – san ? Apa kita harus melanjutkan diskusi ini ?" , tanya Sai sambil melirik jam. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berdiskusi cukup lama, kini jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Ya, lanjutkan saja. Kita harus berusaha agar kasus ini cepat selesai", ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha kembali bersikap serius.

"Ok. Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba menghubungi agen Interpol lain nya dan meminta informasi mengenai kasus penyelundupan dan kasus TP – 1 ?" , saran Shikamaru.

"Hee.. mencari agen Interpol tidak mudah, Shikamaru" , ucap Naruto sambil menyikut Shikamaru.

"Kurasa mungkin Uchiha – san atau Sai mengenal agen Interpol" , Shikamaru tidak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto dan melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Kau mengenal seorang agen Interpol kan, Uchiha – san ?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Tentu saja, kita pernah bertemu sebelum nya di salah satu kasus yang kau tangani dan melibatkan agen Interpol yang kebetulan salah satu kenalan mu"

"Teme, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau kenal agen Interpol, hah ? Kalau saja kau bilang, kita bisa segera menghubungi orang itu, tahu." , ucap Naruto dengan jengkel.

"Aku tidak mau dia mengalami seperti apa yang dialami Kankuro – san" , ucap Sasuke.

"Kankuro siapa sih ? Bicara yang jelas dong, teme."

"Korban di kasus TP – 1."

"Hah ? Ternyata korban itu kenalan mu ?" , Naruto tercengang. Sai, Shikamaru dan Ino juga sedikit kaget.

"Aku hanya pernah sekali bertemu dengan nya. Kami tidak akrab. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyuruh agen Interpol kenalanku untuk membantu kita di kasus inu" , ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa, teme ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha – san, tolonglah hubungi kenalan mu. Kita harus menyelesaikan kasus ini. Setidaknya untuk kemenangan mu" , pinta Sai.

"Tidak akan. Lebih baik aku kalah daripada mengorbankan dia" , Sasuke menolak dengan tegas.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, teme"

Hp Sasuke berbunyi, ia melirik nama yang terpampang di layar hp nya. Ia segera mengangkat nya dan berjalan menuju toilet.

"Ada apa, Itachi – nii ?" , ucap Sasuke ketika ia sampai di toilet.

"Kau sedang bekerja di kasus pembunuhan Jiraiya, ya ?"

"Ya, memang nya kenapa ?"

"Bolehkah aku ke rumah mu sekarang ? Ada hal yang ingin kubahas mengenai kasus itu" , ucap Itachi dengan suara sedikit pelan.

"Kenapa kau menelpon ku ? Jangan ke rumah ku sekarang. Ini malam hari. Berbahaya bila kau keluar. Aku tidak mau nasib mu seperti rekan mu itu" , jawab Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Haha.. Kau ini, aku sudah berpengalaman, tahu. Lagipula mungkin saja kasus yang kuinvestigasi sekarang berhubungan dengan kasus yang sedang kau tangani"

"Kau sekarang berada dimana, Itachi – nii ? Kau baik – baik saja ?"

"Aku berada di hotel Grand Konoha. Tenang saja, pengamanan hotel ini ketat. Aku baik – baik saja" , ucap Itachi seolah mengerti kekhawatiran Sasuke.

"Besok, aku akan menemui mu setelah sidang. Tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang kau ketahui mengenai kasus yang kau tangani sekarang dan kasus TP – 1."

"Tentu saja. Sudah ya, aku harus tidur sekarang. Jaa ne"

"Jaa" , ucap Sasuke dengan singkat dan mematikan panggilan. Ia kemudian memasukkan hp ke saku nya dan keluar dari toilet. Ia melihat Shikamaru, Sai, Ino dan Naruto sedang sibuk membahas kasus.

"Teme, tadi itu siapa ?" , tanya Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Itachi – nii"

"Itachi – nii ? Wah aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dia. Bagaimana kabar nya sekarang ? Apa pekerjaan nya ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Dia baik – baik saja. Besok kau akan bertemu dengan nya."

"Bertemu ? Apa maksudmu, teme ?"

"Besok kita akan menemui nya, dobe." , Sasuke menatap ke arah Sai, Ino dan Shikamaru. "Aku mohon kerja sama kalian untuk merahasiakan keberadaan onii – san ku. Setelah bertemu dengan nya, berpura – pura lah tidak pernah mengenal nya"

"Kenapa ? Aku juga harus nih ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kalau kau bertemu di jalan dengan nya, jangan menyapa nya kecuali ia menyapa mu lebih dulu. Kalau bisa, hindari dia."

"Aneh sekali, Memang nya kenapa ? Itachi – nii sekarang menjadi criminal, ya ? Hiiyy.. aku tidak mau bertemu dengan nya deh, aku tidak mau ikut." , jawab Naruto sambil menggigil.

"Onii – san mu adalah agen Interpol kan ? Jadi, ia akan memberi kita informasi besok ?" , tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn.."

"Kuharap berhati – hatilah. Jangan menarik perhatian. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang mencurigai identitas nya karena kalian." , Sasuke kembali memberi peringatan.

"Ya, ya. Kau berlebihan, teme." , jawab Naruto sambil menguap. "Aduh aku ngantuk nih. Diskusi nya lanjutkan besok saja ya, hoammm.."

"Ya sudah. Lanjutkan besok pagi sebelum berangkat ke pengadilan. Oyasumi" , ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kamar nya.

"Oyasumi, Minna – san" , ucap Ino.

"Oyasumi" , jawab Sai dan Shikamaru sambil berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

* * *

Sesampai nya dikamar, Sasuke segera mengambil pakaian, handuk dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sementara Naruto melepas pakaian nya dan mengganti dengan t – shirt dan celana panjang santai yang biasa dipakai nya untuk tidur.

**-Naruto's POV-**

Teme jadi berbeda sekarang, rasanya ia semakin dingin. Memang sih, ia sudah dingin sejak pertama kali aku mengenal nya di sekolah, namun rasanya berbeda.

Kenapa dia memintaku jangan menyentuh barang nya ? Pasti ada yang disembunyikan.

Aku membuka laci meja yang terdapat di kamar nya. Aku melihat sebuah foto keluarga teme saat kecil. Ternyata, ayah nya tampan ya. Pantas saja teme tampan, pasti menuruni ayah nya.

Eh tunggu, kenapa aku memuji teme, sih. Dia kan rival ku ! Aku mencari benda lain di dalam laci itu, namun tidak ada benda lain selain berkas – berkas kerja dan foto itu.

Aku segera menutup laci itu dan berbaring di kasur sambil menatap langit – langit. Kamar ini sangat nyaman, namun sangat sepi. Kalau aku sih tidak akan mau tinggal di rumah sebesar ini sendirian, aku pasti kesepian.

**-Naruto's POV end-**

10 menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengenakan pakaian tidur sejenis yukata untuk tidur berwarna hitam.

Ia mendekati Naruto yang sedang terbaring dan berbaring di atas tubuh Naruto serta mendekap nya dengan kuat.

"Hey ! Teme ! Ngapain, kau ?" , ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke yang menindih tubuh nya dengan heran.

"Ini balasan karena kau menindih tubuh ku dan membuat pakaianku kotor"

"Apa maksudmu ?" , Naruto berusaha mendorong Sasuke, namun tenaga nya menjadi lemas karena ia sedang mengantuk.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibir nya ke wajah Naruto, Naruto terlihat tidak nyaman dan sangat jijik. Sasuke menjauhkan bibir nya dan segera pindah ke samping Naruto.

"Tadi kau kenapa sih, teme ?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengujimu"

"Menguji apa sih ? Oh ya, mana bantal dan guling untuk ku ? Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa itu, teme"

"Ambil saja di kamar Ino. Ada bantal dan guling tidak terpakai disana", ucap Sasuke sambil menarik selimut nya dan memejamkan mata.

"Tidak mau, kau kan tuan rumah. Seharusnya sediakan untuk ku", ucap Naruto. Sasuke berpura – pura tidur dan memejamkan teme.

"Oi ! Teme !Bangun !", Naruto mengguncang – guncang tubuh Sasuke. Namun Sasuke masih tetap memejamkan mata.

"Cih.. ya sudah aku ambil sendiri" , ucpa Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamar Ino.

Ino sudah hampir tertidur ketika tiba – tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Ino bangun dengan malas dan membukakan pintu.

"Kenapa sih ?" , ucap Ino dengan malas dan mata setengah terpejam ketika melihat Naruto di depan pintu.

"Teme menyuruhku ambil bantal dan guling disini"

"Ambil sendiri saja"

Naruto mengambil bantal dan guling yang tidak dipakai Ino. Di setiap kamar tamu disediakan 2 bantal dan 2 guling, dan Ino hanya memakai satu.

Ino segera mengunci pintu dan kembali tidur ketika Naruto sudah meninggalkan kamar. Naruto membuka pintu kamar dan menutup nya serta mengunci nya. Ia meletakkan bantal dan guling di samping Sasuke. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tertidur dan tersenyum.

"Teme, kau manis sekali ketika tidur. Oyasumi" , gumam Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian memeluk guling nya dan memakai bed cover yang tersedia di kamar Sasuke dan memejamkan mata serta mulai tertidur.

"Oyasumi, dobe" , gumam Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

* * *

**Gomen bwt update yg lama. Author sibuk ujian & ga sempet nulis fanfict.  
**

**Oh ya, di chapter ini romance nya udah mulai ada ? Typo ny udh berkurang ?**

**Smoga chapter ini ga mengecewakan.**

**Btw, author masih tetap menerima kritik & saran. Klo bs, author mengharapkan saran bwt chapter selanjut nya :v**

* * *

**Reply to reviews :**

* * *

**Yukayu Zuki : Romance paling di chapter" akhir. Skrng msih focus ke mystery ny.  
**

**aurantii13 : maybe. author jg cari refrensi dari game & inet.**

**miira : iy lah. Klo ga jadian pair ny ga akan SasuNaru, genre ny juga ga akan romance. xD**

** : thx bwt review nya. Iy nih, author sering typo klo nulis fanfict smbil ngantuk**

**hanazawa kay : SasuNaru**

**yassir2374 : sabar ya. romance nya di bagian ending nih. Skrg masih focus ke investigasi**


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi nya, Naruto terbangun dan mengucek mata nya. Ia menguap dan kemudian berkata, "Ohayo"

Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto kembali mengucek mata nya dan melihat Sasuke yang seharusnya berada di samping nya kini tidak ada.

Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil ransel nya. Ia mengabil setelan jas yang akan dipakai nya. Ia juga mengambil odol dan sikat gigi dari tas nya. Namun, benda yang ia cari tidak ia temukan.

"Lho ? Mana sabun dan parfum ku ?" , tanya Naruto pada diri nya sendiri sambil membongkar ransel nya. Ia mengeluarkan semua barang di ransel nya, namun ia tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

Naruto memasukkan semua benda yang tadi dikeluarkan nya ke dalam ransel dengan asal dan bergumam sambil menyeringai, "Ya sudah, aku pinjam saja sabun dan parfum milik teme. Siapa tahu dengan parfum dan sabun itu, para wanita akan menoleh saat aku berjalan melewati mereka."

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan melepaskan semua pakaian nya. Ia memandang kamar mandi dengan penuh rasa takjub.

"Wah, besar sekali kamar mandi ini. Bahkan ada bath tub, shower, sauna dan tv di dalam nya.", batin Naruto.

Ia menyalakan kran dan mengisi bath tub dengan air hangat hingga penuh, kemudian ia memasukkan 3 sendok susu bubuk yang tersedia di pinggir bath tub dan masuk ke dalam bath tub.

"Ahh.. nyaman nya" , ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan mata.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto berendam selama 15 menit. Ia tertidur dan kepala nya mulai masuk ke dalam air.

Naruto merasakan air mulai masuk melalui rongga hidung nya, ia terkejut dan segera terbangun. Ia bangkit berdiri dan segera membuka lubang pembuangan bath tub yang tadi ditutup nya untuk membuang air.

Naruto asal mengambil sebuah botol shampoo dan botol sabun cair ber – aroma mint serta sebuah shower puff milik Sasuke yang terdapat di pinggir wastafel dan berjalan menuju shower yang terdapat di balik pintu kaca geser.

Naruto menyalakan shower dan menyetel air panas, kemudian membuka botol shampoo dan menuangkan sebagian isi ke tangan nya dan mulai memakai nya ke rambut nya. Kemudian ia mengambil shower puff dan memberikan sedikit sabun cair serta mulai menggosok seluruh tubuh nya hingga berbusa.

Setelah selesai menggosok tubuh nya, Naruto segera membilas tubuh nya dan mengeringkan tubuh nya dengan handuk yang diambilnya dari tas nya. Naruto segera memakai jas berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna hitam. Ia juga tak lupa mengabil sebotol parfum dengan aroma wood dan menyemprotkan nya berkali – kali.

"Hee, wangi juga parfum ini. Pantas saja teme selalu percaya diri, aku juga semakin percaya diri dengan parfum ini.", ucap Naruto sambil menata rambut nya dengan hair spray dan tersenyum.

Naruto mendapat ide, ia mengambil botol parfum milik Sasuke, membawanya ke kamar dan menyembunyikan nya ke bawah kolong tempat tidur. Ia segera merapikan semua barang bawaaan nya dan memasukkan nya ke dalam ransel yang dibawanya dan membawa ransel itu sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

Sasuke yang telah berpakaian rapi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran. Ia mencoba mencium aroma Naruto.

"Hey, teme ! Kenapa kau mencium ku seperti itu ? Memang nya aku bau, apa ?" , ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam karena tersinggung.

"Ini.. Bau nya sama dengan parfum ku.."

"Ah, masa sih ? Mungkin kau salah mencium nya kali. Eh, tadi kau bangun jam berapa sih ? Ketika aku bangun kau sudah tidak ada di kamar", Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memakai parfum ku, kan ? Bahkan sabun dan shampoo ku juga kau pakai ?"

"Tidak mungkin. Mungkin saja sabun dan shampoo kita memiliki aroma yang sama. Hehe.."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto untuk memastikan bila penciuman nya tidak salah dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh barang ku !"

"Gomen, aku lupa membawa parfum dan sabun ku." , Naruto menundukkan kepala, ia merasa ter – intimidasi dengan aura Sasuke.

"Ck.. seharusnya kau ijin padaku, dobe !"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal. Kini, mood nya buruk seharian. Bila hari ini tidak ada sidang, ia akan memilih izin untuk tidak bekerja dan pergi membeli parfum, sabun dan shampoo dengan merk berbeda dari yang di pakai nya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan, Naruto berjalan diam sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

Sesampai nya di meja makan, Ino, Sai dan Shikamaru sudah menunggu di meja makan. Mereka bertiga sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Naruto, kau lama sekali sih." , gerutu Ino.

"Gomen, aku terlambat bangun."

"Selalu saja seperti itu. Lihat, sudah jam 9, nih !" , ucap Ino sambil melirik jam tangan nya.

Naruto memilih duduk di tengah – tengah, di samping Shikamaru dan Ino, sementara Sai duduk di hadapan Ino. Sasuke memilih duduk di hadapan Shikamaru sehingga terdapat jarak sebuah kursi kosong diantara Sasuke dan Sai.

"Uchiha – san, bangku ini sudah saya persiapkan untuk anda" , Sai melirik bangku yang berhadapan dengan Naruto dengan ekor mata.

"Pakai saja bangku itu kalau kau mau, aku tidak sudi berhadapan dengan orang itu" , Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan tatapan kesal.

"Lho ? Kenapa menunjukku ?" , Naruto mengangkat bahu nya, ia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa Sasuke kini sedang dalam mood yang buruk akibat ulah nya.

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Naruto, saat ini ia terlalu kesal untuk dapat berpikir jernih. Ia mengambil sepotong sandwich berisi keju, telur dan ham dan memakan nya.

Sai sedikit kaget melihat sikap Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasa nya, namun ia tidak berani bertanya dan memakan sandwich nya.

Naruto memakan sandwich nya dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan suara mengunyah yang berisik dan mengangkat gelas orang jeuice serta meminum nya dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan suara 'gluk' yang kencang.

Sasuke yang meminum tomato juice nya dengan cepat, namun tidak kasar seperti Naruto, memelototi sikap Naruto yang dianggap nya tidak sopan.

"Cara makan mu itu buruk sekali, dobe" , ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan gelas tomato juice yang sudah habis diminum nya.

"Bukan urusan mu, teme. Lagipula yang makan kan aku"

"Ck.. cara makan mu itu memalukan, dobe."

"Cara makan mu memang memalukan" , ucap Shikamaru sambil memejamkan mata di kursi meja makan.

"Ah, masa sih ?" , Naruto terlihat tidak mempercayai ucapan Shikamaru.

"Iya, kok. Ingat nggak pas kita ke restaurant yang menjual makanan western ? Kau makan dengan sangat berisik dan bahkan pakaian mu penuh noda makanan hingga semua pengunjung restaurant melihat ke arah mu." , timpal Ino dengan ekspresi kesal mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

Naruto diam saja dan melirik Sasuke yang sedang melihat jam tangan nya.

"Kita harus segera berangkat ke pengadilan, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membahas kasus sekarang", ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dari kursi nya.

Naruto ikut berdiri dan membawa ransel nya, Ino, Sai dan Shikamaru juga segera mengikuti Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Eh, Shikamaru, kemarin kau bawa mobil tidak ?" , tanya Naruto sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"Bawa sih. Memang nya kenapa ?"

"Itu.. aku mau numpang dong, hehe.. Soalnya kemarin aku ikut mobil teme"

"Oh. Ya sudah. Ransel nya taruh saja di mobil ku"

Naruto, Ino dan Shikamaru kini berada di dalam mobil Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan 50 km/ jam. Ino berkali – kali melirik jam dengan kesal ketika mobil terpaksa berhenti karena lampu merah.

"Aaargh.. 15 menit lagi sidang nya mulai." , gerutu Ino.

"Oh, kan masih ada 15 menit lagi. Tenang saja"

"Tenang apa nya ? Memalukan tahu kalau kita telat di sidang perdana mu" , jawab Ino dengan kesal.

"Ck.. daripada menggerutu lebih baik kita bahas kasus kita saja. Lagipula kita bisa membahas lebih leluasa tanpa Sai dan Sasuke" , ucap Shikamaru sambil tetap fokus memperhatikan jalan.

"Naruto, kuingatkan padamu. Jangan bersikap bodoh saat sidang nanti, ya. Kalau kau ingin memberikan pernyataan keberatan terhadap keterangan saksi, sertakan bukti yang relevan." , Ino memperingati Naruto. Ia sendiri merasa khawatir dengan sikap Naruto yang bodoh akan mempermalukan diri nya.

"Tenang saja, Ino. Kau meremehkanku, nih" , ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Sesampai nya di pengadilan, Naruto, Ino dan Shikamaru diperiksa dengan ketat. Bahkan para hakim yang akan memasuki gedung pengadilan pun ikut diperiksa untuk mencegah ada nya senjata tajam yang dibawa masuk ke dalam gedung pengadilan.

Seorang penjaga menyuruh Naruto untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu pengacara dan tersangka. Naruto memasuki ruangan tersebut dan bertemu dengan Hinata sedang berjalan mondar – mandir sambil melirik ke pintu dengan gelisah.

"Hyuuga – san " , sapa Naruto.

"Ah, ohayo Uzumaki – san. Aku menunggu mu sejak tadi. Aku khawatir kau tidak datang"

"Gomen.. aku terjebak macet. Sekarang masih ada 5 menit sebelum sidang dimulai, kok" , ucap Naruto sambil berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup nya.

"Hyuuga – san, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"Ada apa, Uzumaki – san ?"

"Sewaktu kau berada di taman itu, apa yang kau lihat ? Apakah tidak ada orang lain selain kau ?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada seorangpun selain aku." , jawab Hinata sambil menatap Naruto. Ia terlihat yakin dengan jawaban nya.

"Bagaimana dengan di sekitar taman ? Apakah ada orang lain yang melihatmu ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Ok. Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menemukan pelaku yang sebenar nya" , ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

'Kuharap, aku dapat memercayaimu.' , batin Naruto.

* * *

**Ruang Pengadilan No. 1**

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto kini duduk di sebuah kursi yang saling berhadapan. Diantara mereka terpisah jarak yang cukup jauh.

Seorang hakim duduk di kursi hakim dan memulai persidangan sambil membaca sebuah kertas. "Baiklah, saat ini sidang akan segera dimulai. Dalam sidang kali ini, tersangka adalah seorang wanita bernama Hinata Hyuuga, seorang mahasiswi jurusan psikologi di universitas Konoha, korban adalah Jiraiya, seorang detektif."

"Uchiha – san, bisakah anda menjelaskan kronologis kejadian nya ?" , tanya hakim tersebut.

"Pada malam terjadi nya pembunuhan, tersangka berada di lokasi pembunuhan. Korban terbunuh sekitar pukul 20.55. Di pisau yang dipakai untuk menusuk korban, terdapat sidik jari tersangka"

Naruto membaca hasil visum yang dimiliki nya dan tiba – tiba memukul meja dengan keras.

"Uchiha – san, di hasil visum tidak disebutkan waktu kematian. Lagipula, bukankah terdapat lubang tembakan ditubuh korban ?"

"Ini hasil visum terbaru yang diserahkan padaku tadi. Disini tertulis, korban meninggal sekitar pukul 20.55. Korban langsung meninggal." , Sasuke berjalan ke arah meja hakim dan menyerahkan hasil visum.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kesal, hakim membaca hasil visum itu dengan teliti.

"Apakah pistol yang dipakai untuk menembak Jiraiya – san ditemukan ?" , tanya hakim itu kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Saya akan meminta Sai untuk kembali mencari nya."

Sai berdiri dari tempat duduk nya. Ya, Sai merupakan detektif yang bekerja kepada pemerintah. Sasuke juga merupakan seorang jaksa penuntut umum yang bekerja pada pemerintah. Sai adalah partner Sasuke dalam investigasi.

"Sai – san, bisakah kau pergi ke Higashiyama Park dan mencari pistol itu ? Lakukanlah secepat mungkin" , ucap Sasuke.

"Usahakan untuk menemukan nya dalam waktu 1 jam" , ucap hakim.

"Baiklah. Saya akan mengusahakan nya" , ucap Sai sambil berjalan tenang ke arah pintu.

"Selanjutnya, saya sudah menghadirkan seorang saksi yang merupakan penjaga toko di dekat lokasi pembunuhan." , Sasuke berbicara dengan tenang.

Hakim tersebut melirik seorang pria muda dengan rambut kuning panjang yang diikat tinggi yang memakai sweater biru dan celana panjang jeans serta sneakers yang kini berdiri di tempat saksi.

"Saksi, bisakah kau sebutkan siapa nama mu dan apa profesi mu ?"

"Un. Nama ku Deidara. Aku seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan ekonomi di universitas Konoha."

Hakim itu memandang Sasuke dan berkata, "Uchiha – san, bukankah kau bilang pria ini adalah penjaga toko ?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia menatap Deidara dengan tajam. Deidara merasa sedikit takut dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"Un.. aku terkadang membantu orang tua ku menjaga toko yang berada di dekat Higashiyama Park. Pada hari terjadi nya pembunuhan, aku menjaga toko karena orang tua ku sedang pergi"

"Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan pada malam terjadi nya pembunuhan ?", tanya hakim kepada Deidara.

"Ya, aku bisa. Pada malam itu, aku sedang duduk di sofa. Saat itu toko sudah kututup. Tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara 'dang' yang mirip suara tembakan. Aku terlalu takut untuk keluar. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, terdengar suara sirene mobil polisi. Kudengar ada seorang mahasiswi yang ditangkap karena pembunuhan."

"Pukul berapa kau mendengar suara tembakan itu ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak melihat jam. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa sangat takut hingga aku tak mampu bergerak."

"Mengapa kau merasa takut ?" , tanya Naruto lagi.

"Interupsi ! Uzumaki – san, pertanyaan mu ini tidak relevan untuk kasus ini." , ucap hakim tersebut dengan keras.

"Ini relevan, kok. Mungkin saja orang ini pelaku nya. Kalau tidak kenapa ia harus takut ?"

"Apa kau memiliki bukti ?" , tanya hakim itu.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Untuk saat ini tidak sih. Namun segala kemungkinan kan tetap ada"

Seketika, semua mata memandang Naruto. Ino menundukkan kepala nya karena kesal dengan ucapan Naruto. Sasuke bahkan sedikit kaget dengan sikap Naruto.

'Benar – benar masih amatir' , batin Sasuke.

"Uzumaki – san, ini adalah pengadilan. Anda tidak dapat berbicara tanpa bukti apapun. Sekali lagi kau melakukan pelanggaran, kau akan kuberikan penalty." , Hakim itu menatap Naruto.

Sasuke mendekatkan mic nya dan berkata, "Maaf, saya rasa saya setuju dengan pendapat pengacara itu. Sebaiknya kita dengarkan alasan nya. Mungkin hal ini dapat menambah informasi mengenai keadaan tempat kejadian."

"Teme ?" , ucap Naruto dengan tak percaya. Sasuke membantu nya lagi.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'berterima kasih lah padaku' dan tersenyum sinis.

"Baiklah, saya setuju untuk mendengarkan alasan nya karena ini merupakan permintaan dari pihak jaksa dan pengacara. Saksi, sebutkan alasan mengapa kau merasa takut pada malam itu."

"Un.. ano.. itu karena aku takut bila pembunuh nya mengetahui aku adalah saksi dan mengincar ku."

'Hal itu masuk akal juga sih. ' , batin Naruto.

"Tadi, kau bilang kau tidak memperhatikan jam. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan 20 menit kemudian kau mendengar sirene mobil polisi ?" , tanya Naruto pada Deidara.

"I – itu.. aku melihat jam saat sebelum mendengar suara tembakan dan memperkirakan nya."

"Jam berapa kau mendengar suara sirene mobil polisi ?"

"Jam 21. 10"

"21. 10 ? Berarti ada interval selama 15 menit. Saat itu bisa saja pelaku yang sebenarnya sudah melarikan diri" , ucap Naruto dengan tenang.

Seketika, para pengunjung sidang mulai ribut. Mereka tampak nya kaget saat menyadari ada nya interval 15 menit Hakim mengetukkan palu berkali – kali untuk meredakan keributan.

"Saksi, apakah ada informasi yang ingin kau tambahkan mengenai kasus ini ?"

"Tidak ada"

"Hakim, saya ingin mengusulkan seorang saksi untuk memberikan testimony." , ucap Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau usulkan untuk memberi testimony ?"

"Saya ingin mengusulkan untuk membiarkan Hyuuga – san memberikan testimony."

Seluruh mata kini menatap Naruto.

"Apa anda yakin, Uzumaki – san ? Kau menyuruh klien mu sendiri memberikan testimony ?" , tanya hakim sambil berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"Ya, saya yakin. Bukankah tidak ada peraturan yang melarang tersangka memberi kesaksian ?"

"Itu memang benar. Tetapi apakah anda benar – benar yakin ?" , tanya hakim sambil berusaha menegaskan kembali.

"Ya, saya benar – benar yakin."

Hakim mengetukkan palu 2 kali. "Baiklah, untuk mempersiapkan saksi, sidang akan ditunda selama 15 menit. "

* * *

**Ruangan pengacara & tersangka**

* * *

"Uzumaki – san, apa yang harus kukatakan nanti ? Aku sangat gugup. Aku takut mengucapkan kalimat yang salah.", ucap Hinata sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Tenang saja. Katakan sejujur nya. Aku akan berusaha agar kau tidak menjadi terdakwa."

Tiba – tiba terdengar ketukan pintu. Naruto membuka pintu, seorang pegawai pengadilan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Uzumaki – san, Uchiha – san menunggu anda di lorong. Ia ingin berbicara dengan anda"

"Arigato. Aku akan segera kesana"

Naruto menutup pintu, ia menghampiri Hinata.

"Hyuuga – san, maukah kau ikut dengan ku ?"

"Kita mau kemana ?"

"Aku ingin menemui jaksa itu."

"Kau.. bekerja sama dengan jaksa itu ?" , tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Pokoknya tenang saja, jaksa itu juga tidak mencurigai mu, kok. Aku akan menemani mu"

"Tolong, ya" , ucap Hinata dengan wajah sedikit muram.

Sasuke sudah menunggu sambil duduk di sofa yang berada di lorong menuju ruang pengadilan. Sasuke meminum segelas kopi sambil membaca – baca berkas.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk.

"Yo, teme !" , sapa Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Naruto dan Hinata. Ia terbelalak saat melihat Hinata. Hinata pun terbelalak melihat Sasuke. Hinata terlihat tidak nyaman dan merapat ke arah Naruto.

"Hyuuga – san, kau kenapa sih ? Kenapa menempel padaku" , Naruto terlihat sedikit risih.

"Ah, tidak apa – apa."

"Hyuuga – san, ini jaksa yang ingin kukenalkan pada mu." , ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sama tidak nyaman nya dengan Hinata.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke – kun. Lama tak bertemu dengan mu, apa kabar ?" , ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan sambil menunduk dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke.

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke bersalaman dengan Hinata. Ia mencoba bersikap professional dengan mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi nya.

"Hn, aku baik – baik saja. Bisakah kau menunggu disini ? Ada hal yang harus kubahas dengan pengacara mu mengenai kasus ini." , ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Hyuuga – san, sebentar ya. Pokoknya kau rileks saja, ya." , ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk di sofa yang berada di ujung lorong.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit lebih lega. Ia duduk di samping Naruto.

"Teme, kenapa kau menyuruh klien ku menunggu sih ? Aku sebagai pengacara seharusnya memandu nya, tahu."

"Ada hal yang harus kubahas mengenai kasus ini."

"Kenapa ? Kau menemukan bukti baru, teme ?"

"Ya. Sai sudah dalam perjalanan kesini. Ia menemukan pistol itu."

"Dimana ia menemukan nya ?"

"Di semak – semak dekat pintu masuk toko milik Deidara."

"Hah ? Kau serius, teme ?"

"Tentu saja, dobe. Sai bahkan memfoto lokasi tempat ia menemukan pistol itu."

"Jangan – jangan tebakan ku benar. Deidara itu terlibat."

"Aku tidak yakin. Untuk apa ia membunuh Jiraiya ? Kurasa ia orang yang terlalu pengecut untuk menjadi pembunuh."

"Iya juga sih. Oh ya, sudah dulu ya. Aku harus mempersiapkan Hyuuga – san." , ucap Naruto sambil berdiri.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan berbisik pelan, "Kumohon, jangan pertemukan aku lagi dengan Hinata."

"Gomen, teme. Aku tidak akan mempertemukanmu dengan nya lagi" , bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan ke arah ruangan pengacara tempat Hinata menunggu. Di tengah jalan ia baru sadar akan ucapan nya sendiri.

'Lho ? Apa yang kukatakan barusan ? Teme dan Hyuuga – san itu kenapa sih ?' , batin Naruto.

* * *

Naruto memasuki ruangan dan melihat Hinata sedang duduk dan tenggelam dalam pikiran nya sendiri.

"Hyuuga – san. Ternyata kau mengenal te-"

Ucapan Naruto terputus, Hinata segera menjawab, "Ya aku kenal dia. Dia mantan pacar ku"

"Hah ?!" , Naruto terbelalak. Ia sangat kaget, setahu nya Sasuke tidak pernah memiliki pacar.

"Kumohon jangan katakan pada siapapun Uzumaki – san. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan nya."

"Tenang saja. Kau kan klien ku, aku akan menjaga rahasia mu." , Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau sudah siap memberikan testimony kan ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku sudah siap." , Hinata berusaha tersenyum dan bersikap rileks.

* * *

**Ruang Pengadilan No.1**

* * *

Istirahat selama 15 menit sudah selesai. Kini pengadilan kembali dilanjutkan. Hakim mengetukkan palu sebanyak 2 kali. Hinata kini berdiri di tempat saksi dan berusaha menahan rasa gugup nya. Sasuke terlihat menghindari tatapan Hinata, begitupun dengan Hinata.

"Pengadilan akan kembali dilanjutkan. Saksi, apakah kau sudah siap memberikan testimony ?"

"Y – ya, aku sudah siap.", jawab Hinata dengan suara lembut.

"Bisakah kau beritahu nama dan profesi mu ?"

"Ano.. namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku adalah mahasiswi jurusan psikologi universitas Konoha."

"Hyuuga – san, bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang kau lakukan pada malam terjadi nya pembunuhan ?", tanya hakim kepada Hinata.

"Saat itu aku berjalan melewati Higashiyama Park. Kemudian aku berjalan memasuki taman, aku melihat genangan darah dan mayat korban. Aku melihat pisau di dekat kaki ku, tanpa sadar aku malah memegang nya"

"Uzumaki – san, apakah anda merasa ada yang janggal dengan testimony korban ?"

"Ya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Mengapa kau melewati Higashiyama Park pada malam itu ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Saat itu aku pulang telat karena aku pergi ke mall bersama teman ku sehabis kuliah. Aku melewati Higashiyama Park karena itu merupakan jalan pintas menuju rumah ku."

"Interupsi, bisakah kau pertunjukkan kartu pengenal mu agar kami bisa mengetahui dimana rumah mu ?" , ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha bersikap tenang dan memasang ekspresi dingin seperti biasa.

"E – eh, untuk apa ?" , Hinata menaikkan alis nya.

"Uchiha – san, apakah anda menyadari relevansi pertanyaan anda terhadap kasus yang kita hadapi saat ini ?", Hakim itu menatap Sasuke sambil mengeleng – gelengkan kepala.

"Ya, saya sangat menyadari nya. Hal itu relevan terhadap kasus ini."

"Interupsi, saya juga menyetujui Uchiha – san. Ini untuk memastikan kebenaran alibi nya." , ucap Naruto.

"Uzumaki – san, apakah anda meragukan klien anda sendiri ?" , tanya hakim itu. Ia hampir tidak pernah menemui pengacara yang terlihat tidak mempercayai klien nya sendiri sepanjang karier nya sebagai hakim.

"Bukan begitu. Justru, saya ingin memastikan bila alibi klien saya memang relevan."

"Baiklah, bila pengacara dan jaksa sudah setuju, saya juga akan menyetujui nya. Hyuuga – san, bisakah anda memperlihatkan kartu pengenal anda ?"

Hinata menyerahkan kartu pengenal nya kepada hakim. Hakim memperlihatkan nya kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke memfoto kartu pengenal tersebut atas izin hakim sebagai bukti kasus yang sedang mereka tangani.

Hinata memang tidak berbohong, untuk mencapai rumah nya akan lebih dekat bila melewati Higashiyama Park.

"Hyuuga – san, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kutanyakan. Pertama, bisakah kau jelaskan dimana lokasi mu saat kau melihat darah itu ? Dan apakah kau melewati toko yang berada di dekat taman ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedang berjalan melewati taman. Aku berada kira – kira 50 meter dari mayat itu. Saat itu lampu taman sangat terang, maka aku bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan toko yang berada di dekat taman itu."

"Hyuuga – san, kenapa kau memegang pisau itu ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kaki ku menginjak sesuatu, ketika ku ambil, ternyata itu pisau yang berlumuran darah."

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu ruangan. Sai masuk ke dalam ruang pengadilan.

Sai membungkukkan kepala dan berkata, "Maaf saya terlambat. Pistol nya sudah saya temukan"

"Dimana kau temukan pistol itu ?" , tanya hakim kepada Sai.

"Di semak – semak dekat pintu toko yang berada dekat taman."

"Maksudmu toko milik Deidara ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Lalu aku sudah mengecek pistol ini, memang ada tanda pistol ini pernah dipakai sekali untuk menembakkan peluru. Ballistic mark pada peluru di tubuh korban cocok dengan pistol ini. Namun sayang nya, tidak ada sidik jari di pistol ini. Ini hasil laporan yang dibuat tim forensic." , Sai menyerahkan pistol dan secarik kertas kepada hakim. Hakim membaca isi laporan, kemudian menyerahkan pistol kepada Sasuke. Sementara, isi laporan itu diserahkan kepada Naruto.

"Menurut testimony tersangka, ia melihat genangan darah di hasil laporan yang kuserahkan tadi pagi, ada sebuah bercak darah yang bukan dimiliki korban. Apakah itu mungkin milik Hyuuga – san ?" , tanya Sasuke.

Naruto membacakan hasil investigasi mengenai darah itu dan memperlihatkan pada hakim. Naruto mengucapkan, "Darah itu tidak diketahui milik siapa. Namun yang pasti, sample darah itu berbeda dengan darah milik Hyuuga – san"

Hakim itu kini tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutan nya. Ia melirik jam dan mengetukkan palu nya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Saya rasa, mungkin ada orang ketiga yang belum diketahui. Pengadilan akan ditunda hingga 2 hari ke depan. Untuk sementara, Uchiha – san dan Uzumaki – san sebaiknya mencari siapa orang ketiga itu."

* * *

Selesai sidang, Naruto dan Sasuke segera meminta hasil rekaman selama persidangan mereka untuk dijadikan bukti. Naruto mengambil kembali hasil laporan mengenai darah tersebut untuk disimpan kembali sebagai bukti pribadi nya.

Hinata segera dibawa kembali ke kantor polisi untuk ditahan. Selama ini, ia ditahan karena ia adalah tersangka pembunuhan untuk menghindari bila ia kabur.

Sai menghampiri Sasuke dan berkata, "Uchiha – san, apakah anda ingin menginvestigasi tempat kejadian sekarang ?"

"Kurasa tidak sekarang. Aku ingin pergi bersama dengan Uzumaki – san untuk makan siang." , ucap Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Naruto meminta agar Ino dan Shikamaru kembali menginvestigasi tempat kejadian dan mencari informasi. Sasuke menyuruh Sai untuk makan siang dan melakukan investigasi setelah nya.

Kini Sasuke sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama dengan Naruto. Sai mengendarai motor nya, sementara Shikamaru dan Ino memakai mobil milik Shikamaru.

Naruto merasa bosan dengan suasan hening, ia membuka pembicaraan dengan Sasuke.

"Teme, Hinata itu mantan pacar mu, ya ?"

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap Naruto. Ia kemudian menjawab dengan pelan.

"Ya, dia mencampakkanku."

"Apa ? Mencampakkan mu ? Bagaimana mungkin, teme ? Seingatku kau memiliki banyak fans wanita, bahkan sejak kecil."

"Itulah kenyataan, dobe. "

"Jadi, ini alasan mu memintaku untuk tidak mempertemukanmu dengan Hinata lagi ? Karena kau tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu mu ?"

"Begitulah. Kuharap kasus ini cepat selesai"

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa sedikit kecewa dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia kini mulai merasa nyaman dengan kerja sama nya bersama Sasuke. Ia jadi berharap kasus ini berakhir dalam waktu yang lama, karena setelah kasus ini ia akan benar – benar menjadi rival dengan Sasuke.

"Memang nya kenapa ?"

"Karena aku tidak perlu bertemu Hinata lagi." , ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, dalam hati ia merasa sedikit cemburu dengan klien nya. Hinata dapat menjadi pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin, bahkan dicintai nya. Hinata juga dapat seenak nya mencampakkan Sasuke dan menyakiti nya. Ia merasa sedikit sesak, namun ia berusaha menjaga emosi nya agar ia dapat bersikap professional. Ia merasa binggung dengan perasaan nya.

* * *

**Oh ya, gomen klo di chapter 4 ini romance nya ga ada. Naruto disini mulai jatuh cinta sama Sasuke, padahal sebelumnya iseng. Sebenarnya iseng nya itu ada alasan nya. Maybe bakal di ungkap di chapter selanjut nya.**

**Sorry ya kalau fanfict ini mulai nge - bt in, bahasa nya agak aneh. Author sebenarnya ga terlalu ngerti soal pengadilan. Semoga para readers blm bt sm fanfict ini.**

* * *

**Reply to reviews :**

* * *

** : Thanks bwt saran nya. Masalah nya, author ga jago bikin fanfict mystery. Pasti mystery nya selalu gampang ditebak u_u**

**yassir2374 : Yah tindakan Naru itu ada maksud nya kok. Btw, romance nya di bagian agak akhir ya. Di bagian akhir pasti mereka jadian kok. **

**Shizuka Kirarin : Hmm kayaknya ga bs dibilang Madara jg sih. Disini mereka blm jadian.**

**Guest : Thanks bwt saran nya, action bakal diusahaiin kok.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke mengemudikan mobil nya menuju kawasan yang cukup ramai. Di kawasan ini terdapat mall dan toko yang menjual barang – barang bermerk. Selain itu, terdapat juga banyak café.

Sasuke memparkirkan mobil nya di tempat parkir yang berada di samping sebuah café.

"Dobe, kau masuk dulu saja, Aku akan menyusul" , ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk dan segera turun dari mobil.

Naruto berjalan mendekati café, seorang pelayan dengan ramah menghampiri Naruto.

"Berapa orang ?" , tanya pelayan itu sambil tersenyum.

"2 orang, teman ku sedang memparkir mobil." , jawab Naruto.

"Ingin outdoor atau indoor ?"

"Outdoor saja" , jawab Naruto.

Pelayan mengajak Naruto ke sebuah meja yang terdapat 2 kursi. Untuk menghindari panas, terdapat sebuah benda mirip payung berukuran besar di atas meja.

"Untuk pemesanan, dapat menggunakan ini." , pelayan tersebut menyentuh iPad yang berada di meja Naruto. Di setiap meja di café ini terdapat iPad untuk pemesanan makanan.

Naruto menekan layar touch screen iPad itu dan melirik – lirik makanan. Sasuke menghampiri meja Naruto dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Naruto.

Bibir Naruto terlihat sedikit mengkerut melihat menu makanan di café itu. Harga makanan café itu cukup mahal, sementara Naruto sedang berhemat. Sebagai pengacara baru, tarif nya tidak terlalu besar. Itupun hanya cukup untuk membayar biaya tagihan listrik, air dan telepon untuk sebulan. Ia membutuhkan sedikitnya 3 kasus agar bisa membayar seluruh tagihan dan biaya hidup nya untuk sebulan.

"Kau kenapa, dobe ?" , Sasuke mengerutkan kening melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Tidak, aku sedang kenyang. Kau pesan saja, nih" , Naruto membalikkan iPad nya. Kini iPad itu menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

Kruyuk.. bunyi perut Naruto terdengar. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang berhenti dan melirik sekilas meja Naruto. Mereka berusaha menahan tawa dan kembali berjalan.

"Suara perut siapa itu ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah sekeliling nya.

"E – eh.. Aku, hehe.." , Naruto tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau kau lapar makan saja, dobe" , Sasuke membalikkan iPad ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum malu, ia melihat iPad itu dan berusaha memilih menu termurah,dengan cepat ia memencet tombol pesan pada gambar paket hemat berisi fettucine carbonara dan lemon tea.

Selesai memesan, Naruto membalikkan iPad ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke memesan lasagna dan iced espresso. Sasuke menekan tombol order.

Seorang pelayan tampak melirik iPhone dan menghampiri meja Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Saya ulangi pesanan nya, 1 paket hemat fettucine, 1 lasagna dan iced espresso"

Sasuke menganguk ke arah pelayan itu.

"Mohon ditunggu pesanan nya. Jika memerlukan bantuan, anda bisa memanggil saya" , ucap pelayan itu sambil meninggalkan meja.

"Teme, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu ?"

"Apa ?"

"Kenapa kau tampak kaget saat bertemu klien ku ? Seharusnya kau sudah mendapat data mengenai klien ku kan ?" , tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai. Ia baru saja menyadari hal itu, dan ia sengaja menanyakan untuk mencari – cari kelemahan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, ia merasa malu bila harus mengakui bahwa ia sama sekali tidak membaca data mengenai Hinata, ia fokus melakukan investigasi dan malas membaca data mengenai latar belakang tersangka. Belakangan ini, ia cukup sibuk dengan kasus yang diterima nya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus, dan ia langsung diberikan kasus ini. Ia tidak memiliki sedikitpun waktu untuk bersantai.

"Iya, maksudku Hinata banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Makanya aku kaget" , Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"Jangan – jangan kau tidak membaca data nya lagi, hehe..", Naruto tersenyum jahil. Dalam hati, ia senang berhasil menemukan kelemahan Sasuke.

"Kau-" , ucapan Sasuke terputus. Ucapan Naruto memang benar.

"Ternyata aku benar, kan ? Wah, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal bisa juga seceroboh ini" , ucap Naruto dengan keras, beberapa orang menoleh ke arah Naruto, Sasuke hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

Pipi Sasuke memerah, ia merasa malu dan kesal. Namun ia malah terlihat semakin imut.

Naruto memegang hp nya, ia memotret wajah Sasuke yang sedang memerah.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan ?" , Sasuke yang baru saja menyadari apa yang Naruto lakukan mengangkat wajah nya dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam seperti biasa nya.

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa – apa." , Naruto mengelak.

"Pinjam hp mu, dobe"

"Untuk apa ? Kau ini kepo sekali, sih.", Naruto memasang ekspresi tidak suka.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja ucapan terima kasih untuk ku. Tadi aku sudah membantumu, kan ?"

"Oh iya, arigato, teme. Tapi, aku tidak akan kalah dari mu !" , Naruto berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Cih.. aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu. Sini, mana hp mu"

Naruto merasa tidak enak hati, dengan terpaksa ia menyerahkan hp nya dengan wajah masam. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak melihat gallery hp nya.

Sasuke mengambil hp Naruto dan mulai melihat – melihat data di dalam nya. Ia menekan tombol gallery.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat foto diri nya sedang menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

'Kenapa dobe mengambil fotoku ?' , batin Sasuke.

"Teme, kau lihat apa sih ?"

"Kenapa kau mengambil foto ku ?", ucap Sasuke sambil menghapus foto nya sendiri di hp Naruto.

"Itu mau kumasukkan di internet" , jawab Naruto dengan asal. Sebetulnya, ia sama sekali tidak berniat memasukkan foto itu di internet. Ia berniat menyimpan foto itu sebagai 'ekspresi memalukan Sasuke' dan menjadikan nya koleksi pribadi.

"Untuk apa ? Kau ini berniat sekali menganggu ku"

"Aku suka menganggu mu"

Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Sasuke dan Naruto. Selesai meletakkan makanan, pelayan pun meninggalkan meja.

"Teme, lasagna mu terlihat enak. Minta, dong" , ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi memelas dibuat – buat.

"Tidak mau"

"Kau boleh mencoba fettucine ku, deh. Aku minta, ya ?"

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengambil sedikit lasagna Sasuke. Naruto baru saja menusukkan garpu nya di salah satu bagian lasagna, namun di saat yang sama Sasuke menusukkan garpu nya di samping garpu Naruto dan bersiap memotong nya.

"Teme, aku duluan yang menusuk lasagna ini. Lepaskan garpu mu" , ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Aku duluan. Cari saja bagian lain."

"Tidak mau, kau saja yang memakan bagian lain."

"Aku yang membayar lasagna ini, jadi, terserah aku ingin memakan nya di bagian mana" , Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Naruto terpaksa mengalah dan memakan bagian lain dengan ekspresi cemberut, Sasuke sedikit mengangkat sudut bibir nya dan tersenyum sangat tipis melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Sasuke mencoba sedikit jahil, ia tiba – tiba saja mengambil fettucine Naruto dan memakan dengan garpu nya.

"Teme !" , ucap Naruto dengan suara keras. "Kau memakan makananku !"

"Kau juga."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kesal dan melanjutkan makan. Selesai makan, Sasuke meminta bill. Pelayan menyerahkan bill, Naruto baru saja akan mengeluarkan dompet nya, namun Sasuke langsung memberikan kartu kredit dan menyerahkan pada pelayan.

"Teme, ini untuk makanan ku" , Naruto menyerahkan uang.

"Nih, ambil saja" , Sasuke mengembalikan uang Naruto,

"Maksudnya ?" , tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah binggung. Sedetik kemudian, ia baru sadar, "Jadi.. kau mentraktirku, teme ?"

"Ya, aku mentraktir mu. Kali ini saja"

"Yay ! Arigato, teme !" , Naruto baru saja ingin berdiri untuk memeluk Sasuke, namun ia langsung tersadar dan menghentikan diri nya sebelum memeluk Sasuke.

**-Naruto's POV-**

Tumben sekali teme mentraktirku. Rasanya tidak biasanya, deh. Jangan – jangan ia pasti memiliki rencana tertentu. Huh, pokoknya walaupun ia mentraktir ku aku tetap tidak akan mengalah pada nya !

Pelayan kembali membawakan kartu kredit teme, aku memperhatikan teme menandatangani nya dengan cepat dan menyerahkan uang kepada pelayan itu sebagai tips.

"Ini.. aku tidak bisa menerima ini" , ucap pelayan itu dengan ekspresi wajah tidak suka.

"Ah, ini bukan penghinaan (*). Itu tips, terima saja" , ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Arigato Gozaimasu" , ucap pelayan itu sambil menunduk sopan.

"Ayo, Naruto !" , Sasuke memanggilku.

Aku berjalan menuju mobil, Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat di depan ku. Kemudian, Sasuke menekan tombol alarm mobil nya dan aku masuk ke dalam mobil nya. Aku mengecek hp ku, Ino berkali – kali mengirim sms dan menelponku.

Aku menghubungi Ino kembali.

"Ino, kenapa menelpon ku ?" , tanyaku.

"Kau ini ! Ini sudah hampir 2 jam, tahu ! Makan siang mu lama sekali, sih !"

"Nggak sabar banget, deh. Oh ya, kau sudah memulai investigasi ?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah berada di depan rumah Deidara."

"Ok, aku sedang di jalan. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Cepat ya !" , ucap Ino dengan suara keras seperti marah.

"Iya, iya. Kau bawel"

"Apa kau bi-" , aku langsung mematikan telpon tanpa membiarkan Ino melanjutkan ucapan nya.

Aku mulai merasa sedikit berdebar karena Sasuke. Aku tiba – tiba merasa bodoh karena mengisengi nya. Selama ini aku bersikap jahil karena ingin menganggu nya.

Aku memandang Sasuke yang duduk di samping ku, dari samping ia sangat tampan. Mata onyx nya yang menawan, kulit nya yang mulus dan terawat, hidung nya yang mancung, bibir nya yang tipis, basah, dan terlihat sangat menggiurkan untuk kucium. Ah, aku jadi teringat ciuman tak sengaja itu, aku menginginkan nya lagi.

Aku terus memandang nya, tiba – tiba saja Sasuke menoleh ke arah ku.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku sampai seperti itu ?"

Aku berusaha menutupi rasa gugup ku, aku malu sekali. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Tidak ! Aku hanya melihat pemandangan."

"Pemandangan apa ?"

"Ah ! Itu pemandangan di luar mobil" , jawabku dengan asal tanpa memikirkan jawabanku yang sangat tidak logis.

"Apa kau buta ? Ada jendela di samping mu, untuk apa memandang ke arah ku ?", jawab Sasuke dengan sinis dan terkesan kasar.

"Gomen" , gumam ku.

"Kau bilang apa, dobe ?"

"Tidak" , jawabku sambil memandang keluar jendela.

* * *

Aku meminta berhenti di depan rumah Deidara, aku segera menghampiri Shikamaru dan Ino yang menunggu dengan bosan.

"Naruto ! Kemana saja kau ?"

"Makan"

"Bersama Sasuke – san ? Jangan – jangan kalian kencan ya ?"

"Tidak" , aku menggelengkan kepala. "Kau sudah melihat semak – semak tempat ditemukan pistol itu ?" , tanyaku.

"Sudah, tidak ada apa – apa disana. Oh ya, aku menemukan jejak sepatu dari tempat ditemukan tubuh Jiraiya hingga ke tempat ini." , jawab Ino.

"Mana ? aku tidak melihat nya" , aku melihat disekeliling. Rasanya tidak ada yang aneh dengan tanah nya.

"Shikamaru, tunjukkan pada si baka ini" , Ino menepuk bahu Shikamaru yang sedang menutup mata, seperti nya ia tertidur sambil berdiri.

"Ini , ikuti langkah kaki ku. Kita mulai dari tempat ditemukan nya mayat korban." , Shikamaru mengeluarkan alat.

Aku dan Ino berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru, kami dapat melihat jejak sepatu dua orang yang berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat mayat korban, kemudian sepasang jejak sepatu yang sama menuju hingga semak – semak tempat ditemukan pistol dan berhenti hingga di depan rumah Deidara. Jejak sepatu nya terlihat cukup besar, kira – kira ukuran 27,5 (*).

"I – ini, tak bisa kupercaya" , aku gugup seketika.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto ?" , tanya Ino.

"Kau yakin bila pelaku nya adalah Deidara ?" , tanya Shikamaru.

"Kurasa. Kalau itu benar, berarti pencarianku bersama Sasuke selama ini sia – sia" , gumamku.

"Ayo kita temui Deidara" , ucap Shikamaru.

Aku, Shikamaru dan Ino berjalan menuju rumah Deidara. Hari ini, toko Deidara pun tutup. Aku menekan tombol bel berkali – kali. Deidara akhirnya membuka pintu, ia memakai kaos, cargo pants dan sandal rumah. Ia tampak kaget, ekspresi tidak senang terlihat dari raut wajah nya.

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari ?" , tanya Deidara dengan kesal.

"Deidara – san, kumohon kerja sama mu. Tolong ceritakan yang sejujur nya mengenai apa yang kau lakukan di malam pembunuhan" , ucapku tanpa basa – basi.

"Ck.. merepotkan, aku kan sudah bilang di pengadilan tadi. Kau tahu, ini sangat menyita waktu ku. Untung saja aku tadi tidak ditahan oleh polisi karena aku saksi" , jawab Deidara dengan kesal.

"Oh ya ? Lalu, kenapa bisa ada jejak sepatu yang mengarah ke rumah mu ?" , tanya ku sambil menatap Deidara dengan tajam.

Ekspresi wajah Deidara tiba – tiba pucat, namun seketika ia tersenyum sinis.

"Bisa saja itu jejak sepatu orang – orang yang melewati tempat ini, kan ?"

"Tidak mungkin, jejak sepatui itu berdampingan dengan jejak kaki korban dan menuju ke arah taman. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari tempat ditemukan mayat korban hingga ke depan rumah mu." , jawabku. Dalam hati, aku merasa senang.

"Be – begitu, ya ? Aku tidak tahu", wajah Deidara semakin pucat, bibir nya bahkan mulai bergetar.

"Jujur saja, apa yang kau lakukan malam itu ? Atau jangan – jangan kau yang membunuh korban ?"

"Ti -tidak, aku tidak mengenal korban. Bukan aku pembunuh nya. "

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak sendirian di rumah ini pada malam pembunuhan, kan ?" , tanyaku.

"I-iya, aku ti-tidak sendiri." , Deidara menggigil dan merinding. Dengan suara pelan ia berkata padaku.

"Gomen, aku takut untuk menceritakan nya. A-aku diancam."

"Kenapa ? Ceritakan saja padaku. Aku akan berusaha meminta para polisi untuk menjagamu"

Deidara mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah ku dan berbisik dengan pelan, "Aku takut menceritakan nya disini. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman, aku seperti diintai"

Aku binggung harus bagaimana. Aku melihat sekeliling, aku baru sadar bila Sai dan Sasuke tidak disini.

"Ino, Sai dimana ?" , tanyaku.

"Tadi kami tanpa sengaja menemukan kamera CCTV di taman. Jadi, dia berusaha menghack dan mendapatkan data." , jawab Shikamaru.

"Mereka sudah mendapatkan data nya ? Shikamaru, coba kau kesana, deh" , aku menyuruh Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk dan berjalan dengan malas.

Aku melirik ke arah taman, aku tanpa sengaja melirik seorang polisi sedang melirik ke arah kami, namun saat menyadari aku melirik ke arah nya, ia berpura – pura sibuk dengan hal lain.

"Deidara - san, bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam rumah mu ?" , tanyaku.

"Silahkan, maaf rumah ku berantakan." , Deidara mempersilahkan aku dan Ino masuk ke dalam rumah.

Rumah Deidara terlihat biasa saja, seperti rumah keluarga kelas menengah pada umum nya. Di bagian luar terdapat toko yang menjual makanan dan menghadap ke arah jalan serta terpisah dari rumah. Selain itu, tidak ada pagar di rumah ini. Bagian dalam rumah ini tidak mewah, namun juga tidak sederhana. Terdapat meja pendek dengan sofa yang terlihat ketika aku memasuki rumah.

"Kurasa Deidara – san benar. Tadi aku melihat 2 orang polisi yang sedang melirik ke arah rumah ini" , ucap Ino dengan suara pelan dan melihat sekeliling.

"Aku juga melihat nya." , timpalku. "Deidara, apakah pernah ada polisi masuk ke dalam rumah ini ?"

Deidara menganggukkan kepala.

Aku memperhatikan ruangan sekeliling, sepertinya tidak ada CCTV di rumah ini. Bisa saja ada polisi yang diam – diam menaruh alat penyadap ketika masuk ke rumah ini, terutama ada 2 polisi yang memperhatikan rumah ini. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

**-End of Naruto's POV-**

Shikamaru hanya melihat sekilas dari jauh dan berjalan memasuki rumah Deidara. Hp Shikamaru berbunyi, ia segera menekan tombol answer tanpa melihat siapa penelpon nya.

"Moshi – moshi"

"Nara – san, apa kau bersama dengan Uzumaki – san ? Uchiha – san mencari kalian" , terdengar suara Sai di telepon.

"Kami berada di rumah Deidara. "

Tidak terdengar suara apapun dari Sai, Shikamaru baru saja akan mematikan telepon, tiba – tiba terdengar suara Sai.

'Kalian tunggu disana, kami akan segera kesana"

Naruto melirik Deidara, ia melirik dengan penuh penasaran. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan Deidara mengenai kejadian di malam pembunuhan itu.

"Shikamaru, Sai sudah tahu mengenai jejak kaki itu ?" , bisik Naruto.

"Belum, aku tidak memberitahu nya. Sebaiknya, kau juga tidak memberitahu Sasuke."

"Ok, aku akan mengikuti saran mu kali ini, Shikamaru.", jawab Naruto.

"Naruto, kusarankan jangan terlalu mempercayai Deidara. Mungkin saja dia bekerja sama dengan pelaku."

"Tapi, kelihatan nya dia innocent." , Naruto terlihat berusaha protes. Raut wajah nya kesal.

"Kali ini, ikuti saja saranku. Kau tidak mau gagal di kasus pertama mu, kan ?"

"Iya, iya, kali ini aku percaya padamu, deh, Shikamaru." , ucap Naruto dengan malas. Ia berbicara dengan suara sedikit keras, namun Shikamaru segera menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir nya.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu, Deidara segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu. Sasuke dan Sai berdiri di depan pintu.

"K – kau, jaksa yang tadi ? Silahkan masuk" , Deidara berpura – pura berbasa – basi.

Sasuke dan Sai mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa berkata apa – apa.

"Teme, apa yang sudah kau temukan ?" , tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hanya data CCTV saja. Bagaimana denganmu ?"

Naruto berbisik dengan pelan, "Bagaimana bila kita menginvestigasi rumah Deidara ? Mungkin saja ada alat penyadap disini."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Deidara bilang ada polisi yang sempat masuk ke rumah nya. Tadi aku dan Ino melihat ada 2 polisi yang mengintai rumah ini. Mereka berpura – pura tidak melihat ketika menyadari aku memperhatikan mereka." , jelas Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar. Mereka berusaha menghalangiku untuk menghack data CCTV di taman itu. Ekspresi mereka terlihat panic." , Sasuke terlihat sedikit jengkel, namun nada suara nya tetap tak berubah.

"Deidara - san, bisakah kami menginvestigasi rumah mu ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"U – untuk apa ?"

"Keperluan kasus."

"Keperluan kasus apa ? Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa. Aku hanya saksi." , Deidara menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan mengenai jejak kaki itu ? Itu alasan kenapa kami harus menginvestigasi mu." , jelas Naruto.

"Be – begitu ? Silahkan periksa saja." , Deidara terlihat menunduk.

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Sai dan Shikamaru segera menggeledah rumah Deidara. Ino menggeledah ruangan yang dimana Deidara saat ini berada

"Deidara - san, berapa ukuran sepatu mu ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Aku memakai ukuran 26 (*). Memang nya kenapa ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menanyakan. Hehe.." , Naruto tersenyum, sementara Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan heran.

"Deidara – san, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di malam pembunuhan ?" , tanya Naruto.

Deidara hanya terdiam, ia baru saja akan menjelaskan, tiba – tiba saja Ino menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, aku menemukan ini." , Ino mengeluarkan alat penyadap kecil dari bawah sofa.

Naruto memperhatikan alat itu, namun Sasuke langsung mengambil alat itu dan mematikan nya.

Sai dan Shikamaru menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka juga membawa alat penyadap yang serupa dengan yang ditemukan Ino.

"Naruto, aku menemukan ini." , Shikamaru menyerahkan alat penyadapan yang ditemukan nya, sebelum nya ia sudah mematikan alat penyadap itu terlebih dahulu.

"Alat penyadap ditemukan hampir di semua ruangan di rumah ini, kecuali kamar tidur dan kamar mandi." , Sai menjelaskan sambil memberikan alat penyadap yang ditemukan nya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, namun ia berusaha tenang. "Deidara – san, sebaiknya untuk sementara kau tidak berada di rumah mu. Beritahu orang tua mu untuk tidak kembali ke rumah."

"Baiklah, permisi sebentar. Aku akan menghubungi orang tua ku" , ucap Deidara.

Deidara berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto, Sasuke dan Naruto diam – diam mengikuti Deidara dan menguping pembicaraan Deidara.

Sasuke dan Naruto bersembunyi di dekat koridor. Deidara benar – benar menghubungi orang tua nya. Sebelum Deidara selesai berbicara, Sasuke dan Naruto mengendap – endap dan kembali ke tempat semula.

Tak lama kemudian, Deidara kembali.

"Uchiha – san, berapa lama aku harus menginap ?" , tanya Deidara.

"Mungkin 3 hari. Kuharap berhati – hati lah selama di hotel."

* * *

Deidara berjalan ke arah kamar nya dan mempersiapkan barang – barang yang akan dibawa nya.

"Sai, bagaimana kalau kau menginap bersama Deidara ?" , ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sai.

"Hah ?" , Sai terlihat kaget. Ia berusaha memastikan pendengaran nya.

"Iya, untuk menjaga Deidara. Aku tidak bisa memercayakan nya pada para polisi. Tenang saja, aku akan membayar biaya penginapan."

"Benarkah? Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha – san" , Sai membungkukan tubuh.

"Teme, tunjukkan padaku rekaman CCTV yang berhasil kau hack" , Naruto bertanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan Sai.

"Sebaiknya kita bertukar informasi saja, dobe. Aku memberikan rekaman CCTV, kau memberikan hasil investigasi mu."

"Kenapa tidak ? Sebaiknya kau yang menunjukkan lebih dulu padaku"

"Cih.. kuharap kau bisa kupercaya." , Sasuke berdecih, ia mengeluarkan laptop dari tas kerja nya. Ia kemudian menyalakan laptop dan mencolokkan flashdisc.

Ia kemudian membuka file data rekaman CCTV yang dimulai dari 30 menit sebelum pembunuhan hingga kedatangan polisi untuk menangkap Hinata.

30 menit sebelum kejadian, tidak terlihat apa – apa. Kemudian terlihat 2 orang yang berjalan bersebelahan. Pria yang satu nya adalah Jiraiya, sementara yang satu nya lagi tidak terlihat jelas. Namun, orang itu jelas adalah pria bila dilihat dari siluet tubuh dan tinggi nya.

Kedua orang itu terlihat berbicara serius, namun suasana semakin tegang. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, tiba – tiba saja pria itu mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak Jiraiya. Ia terlihat panic, kemudian ia mengeluarkan pisau dari saku nya dan menusuk Jiraiya, kemudian melemparkan pisau di dekat mayat korban dan berlari meninggalkan taman.

"Teme, bisakah kau ulang kembali di bagian pelaku berlari ?"

Sasuke mengulang bagian ketika pelaku berlari. Naruto melihat sesuatu yang menarik, ia segera berteriak.

"Teme ! Pause !"

Sasuke menekan tombol pause.

"Ini, rasanya orang ini familiar.", ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang hanya terlihat salah satu mata nya.

Sasuke memerhatikan wajah itu. Shikamaru dan Ino tiba – tiba saja menghampiri Naruto.

Shikamaru melihat pria di rekaman CCTV itu dan menunjuk sambil bekata. "Itu Kakashi."

"Maksudmu, itu inspektur polisi yang kemarin kita temui ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Apa mungkin, dia yang membunuh Jiraiya ?" , tanya Shikamaru dengan nada tak percaya.

"Tentu saja." , jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan flashdisc milik nya. "Teme, aku meminta copy dari rekaman CCTV ini."

Sasuke menerima flashdisc Naruto dan menekan tombol play untuk melanjutkan rekaman CCTV.

10 menit kemudian, terlihat Hinata sedang berjalan menuju taman. Terdengar suara jeritan Hinata yang kaget melihat mayat, tanpa sadar ia mendekat dan memegang pisau. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil polisi dan Hinata ditangkap.

Sasuke segera memindahkan rekaman CCTV itu ke flashdisc Naruto. Dalam hati, ia bertanya – tanya, bagaimana mungkin polisi datang begitu cepat.

"Mengenai hasil investigasi mu, jelaskan padaku nanti saja. Kita harus segera mengantar Deidara menuju hotel." , ucap Sasuke.

Deidara membawa koper dorong kecil dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Deidara – san, kau ikut di mobil Shikamaru saja" , ucap Naruto.

Deidara mengangguk. Sasuke mengembalikan flashdisc yang sudah diisi data kepada Naruto.

"Kalian ikuti mobil ku saja." , Sasuke ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Sai, kau ikut bersama ku"

"Baiklah, Uchiha – san"

* * *

Deidara mengunci pintu rumah nya dan bersiap keluar. Sasuke sudah berjalan terlebih dulu menuju mobil nya yang terparkir di dekat taman bersama Sai.

Sasuke menghampiri mobil nya dan terkejut melihat seluruh ban mobil yang sudah tertusuk pisau dan tubuh mobil yang lecet. Terdapat catatan kecil dengan tulisan tangan.

* * *

**Hentikan investigasi kasus ini atau akan ada hal yang lebih buruk menimpa mu.**

* * *

Sasuke meremas catatan itu dan menyimpan di dalam saku nya. Sai memandang mobil dengan khawatir.

"Uchiha – san, apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

"Kau ikut saja bersama Naruto. Aku akan mengurus ini."

"Apakah anda baik – baik saja sendirian ? Sepertinya ancaman di catatan itu serius."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengurus semua ini. Oh ya, aku menitipkan ini padamu. Jaga ini baik - baik" , Sasuke memberikan tas kerja pada Sai.

"Aku akan menjaga ini, Uchiha – san."

"Hubungi aku bila kalian sudah sampai di hotel." , ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Mata ashita ne, Uchiha – san.", Sai melambaikan tangan dan membalikkan badan.

"Hn. Mata ashita" , Sasuke mengangkat tangan nya tanpa melambaikan secara singkat.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Kurasa kasus ini semakin serius. Aku semakin tertarik untuk memecahkan nya. Aku harus berhati – hati dengan polisi, terutama Kakashi Hatake.

Para polisi tampak kaget saat aku berniat menghack cctv itu dan menghalangi ku. Aku yakin, pasti salah satu dari mereka yang meninggalkan catatan itu dan menusuk ban mobil ku.

Aku harus berpura – pura tidak tahu apa – apa agar mereka tidak curiga. Aku berjalan menghampiri seorang polisi yang sedang berjaga.

"Permisi. Apa kau tahu siapa yang menusuk ban mobil dan tubuh mobil ku ?" , tanyaku sambil menunjuk mobil ku yang terparkir.

"Aku tidak tahu Uchiha – san"

"Hn."

Begitu, ya. Tidak mungkin mereka mengaku. Apa mungkin ini perintah Kakashi ? Aku yakin salah satu dari mereka pasti sudah melapor mengenai aku yang berhasil mendapat rekaman cctv itu.

"Aku yang melakukan nya, Uchiha – san" , terdengar suara seseorang berjalan mendekat. Aku segera menoleh.

Dugaanku benar, Kakashi yang melakukan kini sedang mengarahkan pistol padaku dan bersiap menarik pelatuk nya.

"Hentikan investigasi itu. Buat Hinata menjadi pelaku nya."

Sial ! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenakan baju anti peluru. Dalam situasi seperti ini, aku pasti akan tertembak. Aku harus memanfaatkan situasi ini dan berusaha membuat Kakashi jatuh ke dalam perangkap ku.

"Hatake – san, bagaimana kalau kita bernegosiasi ?" , tanyaku.

"Apa maksudmu ?" , Kakashi masih mengarahkan pistol padaku.

"Aku akan berusaha membuat Hinata menjadi pelaku, Kau harus melepaskanku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghentikan investigasi ini."

"Mengapa ? Kau berniat menipu ku ?" , tanya Kakashi sambl menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak mau orang lain mencurigaiku yang tiba – tiba menghentikan investigasi. Investigasi ini untuk keuntunganmu juga. Kita bisa terlebih dulu menginvestigasi dan memberikan bukti palsu pada Naruto.."

Kakashi tampak berpikir sejenak, aku kembali melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Bagaimana ? Apa kau bersedia ?"

"Ya, aku bersedia. Kau benar, ini untuk keuntungan kita. Kau dapat mempertahankan reputasi mu dan aku dapat bebas dari kasus ini."

Kakashi menurunkan pistol yang dipegang nya dan berjalan ke arah ku.

"Hatake – san, bagaimana bila kita bertukar informasi ? Kau jelaskan segala yang kau ketahui di kasus ini dan aku menjelaskan hasil investigasi ku ?" , tanya ku sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa tidak ? Senang bekerja sama dengan mu, Uchiha – san" , Kakashi mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman denganku. Aku dan Kakashi bersalaman.

**-End of Sasuke's POV-**

Sementara itu, Naruto sudah sampai ke sebuah hotel kelas menengah yang tidak terlalu mahal. Ia segera menghubungi Sasuke.

Terdengar nada tunggu telepon, Naruto terus menunggu. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat sih ?" , ucap Naruto pada diri nya sendiri.

"Kau berusaha menghubungi Sasuke ?" , tanya Shikamaru padaku.

"Ya. Tapi tidak diangkat nih. Sai dan Deidara mau menginap di hotel ini ?" , tanyaku.

Sai tiba – tiba menjawab, "Aku sih terserah. Kelihatan nya hotel ini cukup aman. Bagaimana bila kita memesan kamar dengan nama Ino atau Deidara ? Kurasa nama mereka tidak akan terlalu dikenali."

"Jadi, aku harus sekamar dengan mu nih ?" , Deidara menatap Sai dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan mu ! Aku masih normal !" , Sai memukul bahu Deidara dengan keras.

"Cih.. aku juga masih normal" , Deidara balas memukul Sai dengan keras.

"Kalian ini benar – benar troublesome. Sudahlah, pesan saja 2 kamar. Gunakan saja nama Ino, mungkin tidak akan mencolok." , ucap Shikamaru sambil berusaha menengahi.

Naruto berkali – kali menghubungi Sasuke, namun tetap tidak diangkat. Akhirnya, Sasuke menelpon kembali Naruto.

"Kau sudah dapat hotel nya ?" , tanya Sasuke tanpa berniat mengucapkan salam di telepon.

"Teme ! Aku menelpon mu berkali – kali. Kau ngapain sih ? Iya, ini kami sedang berada di Konoha Hotel."

"Aku ada sedikit urusan. Kau sudah memesan kamar ?"

"Tentu saja belum. Seharusnya kau yang mengurusnya. Bagaimana dengan pembayaran nya ?"

"Ck.. aku sudah bilang aku yang bayar, dobe. Gunakan saja nama Ino, mungkin tidak akan mencolok ."

"Ah, tapi Deidara dan Sai ingin berpisah kamar. Kita harus memesan 2 kamar. Tidak apa – apa nih ?"

"Ya tidak apa – apa. Sudah ya, aku akan segera kesana.".

"Eh tunggu te-" , Sasuke mematikan telepon sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan pembicaraan.

Sai menghampiri Naruto dan bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana menurut Uchiha – san ?"

"Katanya pesan 2 kamar tidak apa - apa. Dia yang akan bayar." , ucap Naruto dengan malas.

Naruto menghampiri Ino dan berkata dengan jengkel, "Ino, kau saja yang urus reservasi kamar. "

"Aku yang bayar nih ?"

"Tidak, dia yang bayar. Kau tenang saja, kalau dia berani tidak membayar mu, aku akan membunuh nya. Pesan saja 2 kamar", ucap Naruto.

Naruto masih kesal dengan Sasuke yang membuatnya harus menelpon nya berkali – kali.

Ino segera berjalan menuju meja resepsionis dan mengurus pemesanan kamar serta membayar biaya DP.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menuju hotel. Seorang pegawai hotel membungkukkan tubuh menyapa Sasuke. Naruto dan Shikamaru memperhatikan taxi yang digunakan Sasuke.

"Teme, mobil mu kenapa ?"

"Mobil ku rusak."

"Kok bisa ? Jelaskan padaku, dong."

"Nanti saja, dobe.",ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju meja resepsionis.

"Yamanaka – san, kau sudah membayar nya ?", tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

"Aku sudah bayar DP nya."

Resepsionis memberikan 2 kartu sebagai kunci kamar kepada Ino.

"Yamanaka – san, kalian semua ke kamar duluan saja. Berapa nomor kamar nya ?"

Ino menunjukkan nomor kamar yang tertera di kartu dan memberikan kartu itu kepada Sai dan Deidara.

"Jadi, berapa DP yang dibayar wanita tadi ?" , tanya Sasuke kepada resepsionis.

"225.000 ryo. Dia memesan kamar untuk 3 malam."

"Oh, aku akan melunasi biaya kamar itu." , jawab Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kartu kredit.

Pelayan segera menggesek kartu kredit dan memberi bon untuk ditandatangani Sasuke.

* * *

Ino menaiki lift bersama dengan Deidara, Sai, Shikamaru dan Naruto. Sai terlihat tidak membawa pakaian apapun.

"Sai – san, kau tidak membawa pakaian ?" , tanya Ino dengan khawatir.

"Tidak. Nanti aku akan mengambil di rumah."

"Oh.."

Sementara itu, Naruto yang biasa nya sangat bawel, kini hanya diam saja. Ia mulai merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh. Jantung nya mulai berdetak kencang ketika Sasuke ada di dekat nya. Dan ia mulai menyukai aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha menghentikan diri nya yang memikirkan Sasuke, namun semakin ia berusaha berhenti, semakin ia memikirkan Sasuke.

"Naruto ! Cepat keluar dari lift ini !" , panggilan Ino membuyarkan pikiran Naruto mengenai Sasuke.

"Ah ! Oh iya" , Naruto sedikit gugup. Ia segera keluar dari lift. Beberapa orang yang akan memasuki lift menatap Naruto dengan heran.

* * *

Sai dan Deidara memasuki kamar masing – masing. Sai mempersilahkan Naruto, Ino dan Shikamaru menunggu Sasuke di kamar nya.

Naruto melirik ruangan. Terdapat sebuah kasur ukuran king size dengan sebuah tv lcd. Walaupun kamar ini disebut standard room, tetapi fasilitas di kamar ini cukup bagus.

Sai meletakkan koper nya di samping tempat tidur, sementara tas kerja Sasuke yang dibawa nya diletakkan di dalam safety box yang cukup besar. Sai mengeset kode safety box itu, kemudian mengunci nya.

"Ayo kita ke kamar Deidara." , ajak Sai.

Naruto, Sai, Ino dan Shikamaru segera keluar dari kamar Sai. Mereka berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang baru saja ingin masuk ke kamar Sai.

Sasuke membuka dompet nya memberikan uang sejumlah 225.000 ryo kepada Ino.

"Itu uang mu."

"Oh, ok. Arigato, Uchiha – san" , jawab Ino sambil tersenyum dan memasukkan uang itu ke dalam dompet nya.

Sai mengetuk pintu kamar Deidara, sementara Sasuke memperhatikan sekeliling, khawatir bila ada polisi yang mengikuti diri nya. Tidak ada seorangpun di lorong maupun di dekat lift. Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam kamar Deidara dengan cepat.

Ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan, Naruto sudah duduk di samping Deidara. Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sai.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya mengenai malam pembunuhan itu", ucap Naruto pada Deidara.

"Aku harap, kalian tidak mengatakan kalian mengetahui ini dariku. Aku takut, aku diancam"

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa mempercayaiku." , Naruto tersenyum dan berusaha menenangkan Deidara.

"Aku saat itu sedang bermain laptop di sofa ruang tamu. Aku saat itu belum mengunci pintu, tiba – tiba saja seorang pria membuka pintu rumah ku dan menutup nya."

"Seperti apa pria itu ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak melihat jelas. Ia memakai hoodie berwarna hitam, selain itu aku tidak bisa melihat wajah nya karena ditutupi masker. Aku hanya bisa melihat salah satu mata nya. Rambut orang itu berwarna silver."

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan orang itu ?"

"Ia memaksaku mengambilkan minuman dan makanan untuk nya. Aku meninggalkan nya sendiri. Mungkin saat itu ia meletakkan alat perekam di beberapa bagian rumah ku."

Deidara berdehem, kemudian melanjutkan ucapan nya, "Saat orang itu masuk, ia langsung menodongkan pistol padaku. Ia mengancam akan membunuh ku bila aku mengatakan mengenai keberadaan nya di rumah ku saat sidang. Ia berkata bahwa ia adalah orang yang berkedudukan di kepolisian dan ia dapat menyuruh para polisi untuk meneror dan membunuh ku"

"Kapan orang itu keluar dari rumah mu ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Setelah aku memberikan minuman, tak lama kemudian terdengar sirene mobil polisi. Kudengar, polisi menangkap seorang gadis. Tak lama kemudian seorang polisi mengetuk pintu dan menjemput orang itu."

Naruto terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Sasuke segera memotong nya dan berkata, "Sebaiknya, selama 3 hari ini jangan keluar dari kamar hotel. Jangan buka kan pintu kamar bila siapapun mengetuk. "

"Ok"

"Naruto, kau juga bilang akan menjelaskan hasil investigasi mu padaku, kan ?" , tanya Sasuke.

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dan segera menjelaskan hasil investigasi nya mengenai jejak sepatu itu dengan suara pelan agar Deidara tidak dapat mendengar nya.

Sasuke melirik sepatu Deidara sekilas. Ia mengamati sepatu Deidara.

'Sepertinya ukuran sepatu nya memang 26' , batin Sasuke.

Hp Sasuke berbunyi, Kakashi menelpon Sasuke.

"Deidara – san, aku pinjam toilet mu, ya" , ucap Sasuke.

"Silahkan"

Sasuke dengan cepat berjalan menuju toilet dan menutup pintu, tanpa disadari Naruto berjalan menuju pintu dan menempelkan telinga nya.

Sasuke menekan tombol answer.

"Uchiha – san, kau dimana ? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Sebaiknya aku saja yang ke tempat mu"

"Baiklah, aku berada di VIP room Green Leaf restaurant."

"Aku akan segera kesana, Hatake – san" , Sasuke mematikan telepon.

Naruto mendengarkan seluruh percakapan Sasuke. Ia merasa kaget, ia merutuki kebodohan nya sendiri yang tidak mendengarkan saran Ino dan Shikamaru untuk tidak bekerja sama dengan Sasuke.

Naruto segera menghampiri Ino dan Shikamaru. Ino, Sai dan Deidara tidak menyadari bila Naruto menguping pembicaraan dan berpikir Naruto juga ingin ke toilet dan menunggu di depan pintu toilet.

"Kau tidak jadi ke toilet, Uzumaki – san ?" , tanya Deidara.

"Tidak, sepertinya akan sedikit lama. Aku memiliki urusan, aku harus segera kembali ke kantor" , jawab Naruto sambil mengajak Ino dan Shikamaru meninggalkan kamar.

Naruto sedikit menyeret Ino dan Shikamaru. Ino berusaha melepaskan tangan nya yang ditarik Naruto.

"Apa – apaan sih, lepaskan tangan ku " ,Ino berusaha melepaskan tangan nya dari cengkraman Naruto.

"Memang nya, apa yang kau dengar tadi ?" , tanya Shikamaru yang menyadari apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Aku akan jelaskan di mobil." , ucap Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru segera memasuki mobil nya. Ino dan Naruto duduk di belakang sesuai permintaan Naruto.

"Ternyata benar, Sasuke bekerja sama dengan Hatake – san" , ucap Naruto.

"Apa ?!" , Ino membelalakan mata. "Lalu kita bagaimana ? Ini semua karena kau yang mau bekerja sama dengan nya ! Kau memberitahu hasil investigasi kita kepada musuh, baka ! Sekarang Hatake – san bisa melarikan diri."

"Aku dengar Sasuke akan segera bertemu dengan Kakashi di VIP room Green Leaf restaurant" , ucap Naruto.

"Aku sejujurnya percaya pada Uchiha – san" , ucap Shikamaru.

"Hee.. kau serius, Shikamaru ?" , tanya Naruto. Ia kaget mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja. Bila kuperhatikan, ia beberapa kali berusaha membantu mu, baik saat investigasi maupun di sidang tadi. Lalu, kurasa rekaman CCTV yang diberikan pada mu itu asli. Mungkin ia berusaha menjebak Kakashi untuk memberikan informasi dengan berpura – pura bekerja sama" , Shikamaru menjelaskan pendapat nya dengan detal.

"Namun, mungkin saja analisis ku salah. Sebaiknya kita tetap ikuti dia menuju restaurant.

* * *

Sasuke segera mengambil tas kerja yang dititipkan nya pada Sai, tak lupa ia membawa stun gun yang sudah ia siapkan untuk pertahanan diri dan bergegas menuju lobby. Ia memasuki taxi yang kebetulan baru saja mengantar penumpang ke hotel.

"Kemana tujuan anda ?" , tanya supir taxi sambil menyalakan argo.

"Green Leaf Restaurant"

Sasuke terus menerus memikirkan apa yang harus ia jelaskan kepada Kakashi nanti. Ia khawatir kata – kata nya akan membuat Kakashi curiga dan keselamatan nya terancam.

Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikiran nya tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil mengikuti taxi yang dinaiki nya.

* * *

Setelah sampai di restaurant, Sasuke segera turun dari taxi dan membayar sedikit lebih dari argo yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan sekeliling, ia tidak menyadari bila Naruto menguntit nya sejak ia memasuki taxi.

"Selamat datang, tuan" , pelayan restoran membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

"Saya ingin menemui Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi Hatake ? Maksud anda penyewa VIP room ?" , tanya pelayan itu.

"Hn.."

"Baiklah, saya akan mengantar anda. Silahkan".

Sasuke berjalan mengikuti pelayan itu menaiki tangga. Pelayan itu berhenti di sebuah pintu.

"Ini ruangan nya, silahkan masuk." , ucap pelayan sambil meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu, kemudian memasuki ruangan. Entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa takut, ini pertama kali nya ia bernegosiasi dengan pelaku sepanjang karier nya sebagai jaksa.

Sasuke sedikit lega ketika ia memasuki ruangan dan hanya terdapat Kakashi sendiri. Namun, ia tetap harus berjaga – jaga. Ia memerhatikan langkah kaki nya maupun gerak – gerik nya.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama" , ucap Sasuke berusaha berbasa – basi.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku juga baru saja tiba. Kau ingin memesan makanan dan minuman apa ?" , Kakashi menyodorkan menu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin memesan minuman dan makanan kecil, namun ia menolak nya dengan sopan.

"Jadi, langsung saja. Aku ingin tahu apa hasil investigasi mu ? Kudengar kemarin kau bekerja sama dengan Naruto, apa hasil investigasi nya ?"

"Hasil investigasi Naruto ya ? Sejujurnya dia hampir tidak menginvestigasi apapun. Shikamaru yang bekerja, dan ia kurang menyukai ide Naruto untuk bekerja sama dengan ku."

"Apa kau tahu hasil investigasi Shikamaru ?"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbohong. Ia memikirkan jawaban yang menurutnya tak akan membuat Kakashi curiga.

"Ia mulai mencurigai Deidara. Terutama karena pistol itu ditemukan di semak – semak dekat rumah Deidara. Aku sengaja memperlihatkan bagian akhir rekaman CCTV dimana kau berlari ke arah rumah Deidara."

"Mungkin saja ia akan mencurigaiku. Terutama di rekaman CCTV itu terdapat siluet wajahku.", jawab Kakashi.

"Aku hanya menunjukkan dirimu yang berlari. Aku sudah memotong rekaman CCTV itu."

"Bisa kau perlihatkan video itu padaku ?" , tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke segera memperlihatkan video yang sudah ia potong sebelumnya. Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan, termasuk Kakashi yang meminta memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV yang sudah dipotong.

Kakashi tersenyum puas, "Bagus, dengan begini mereka tidak akan mengetahui bila itu aku. Oh ya, tadi kulihat kau keluar bersama Naruto dan Deidara. Apa yang mereka lakukan ?"

"Naruto bilang ingin pergi, entah kemana. Tenang saja, aku sudah meminta Sai untuk terus mengawasi mereka."

"Terus awasi Sai agar ia tidak menceritakan mengenai kerja sama kita."

"Hanya kita berdua yang tahu mengenai kerja sama ini. Sai tidak tahu apapun", ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha agar Kakashi tidak curiga.

"Kakashi, sebetulnya aku sedikit penasaran dengan mu. Mengapa kau membunuh Jiraiya ? Bukankah dulu hubungan kalian cukup baik ?"

"Aku mendapat perintah untuk membunuh nya. Aku tak bisa menolak, karena bila aku menolak, mungkin saja ia membunuhku."

'Jadi, ternyata Kakashi cukup kejam. Bahkan ia dapat membunuh teman nya dengan mudah. Ia tak akan ragu membunuhku. Aku harus benar – benar berhati – hati.' , batin Sasuke.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa yang menyuruh mu, Hatake – san ?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan nya pada mu. Ia juga dalang dibalik kasus TP – 1 dan YR – 2. Jiraiya terbunuh karena berusaha membawa orang itu ke pengadilan. Sebaiknya kau juga berhati – hati, jangan berurusan dengan nya dan jangan mencari tahu mengenai dia."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas saranmu. "

"Aku hanya memberitahu ini padamu karena aku tidak mau kau bernasib sama dengan Jiraiya. " , ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya mengiyakan saja. Ia semakin tertarik untuk memecahkan kasus ini dan berencana meminta bantuan 'seseorang', orang yang benar – benar ia percaya dan tak akan mengkhianati nya, walaupun hal ini dapat membahayakan orang itu.

* * *

**Note :**

* * *

**- 26 dlm ukuran sepatu jepang untuk pria setara dengan size 41**. **Sementara size 27,5 setara dengan 43.**

**- Menurut artikel online, kasih tips di jepang sebenarnya termasuk penghinaan, inti nya bukan hal yg lazim dilakukan.**

* * *

**Sorry kalau chapter ini bener" ga ada romance nya sama sekali. Fanfict ini sebentar lagi bakal ending.**

**Oh ya, mengenai cerita di fanfict ini, sebenarnya author terinspirasi dari game phoenix wright).**

**Author sama sekali ga ngerti mengenai tata cara sidang or apa lah, makanya tata cara sidang di fanfict ini beda banget sama yg sebenarnya.**

**Karna ini fanfict, anggap aja lah tata cara sidang seperti itu :v**

**Author tetap mengharapkan kritik & saran bwt fanfict ini**

* * *

**Reply to reviews :**

* * *

**yunaucii : ini SasuNaru**

**coliitha : author blm bisa sebut sekarang. xD**

**kuchiharu : thanks bwt kritik nya. Author baru tau, author ga terlalu ngerti soal sidang sebenarnya. Berhubung udah sampai chapter 5, author sayang kalau mesti delete cerita ini. So, anggap lah sistem persidangan memang kayak gitu. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Selesai bertukar informasi dengan Sasuke, Kakashi bergegas menuju kantor 'tuan' nya. Ia mengetuk pintu dan memasuki ruangan 'tuan' nya.

Ketika memasuki ruangan, Kakashi segera berdiri dan ber – ojigi sampai mencium lantai sambil berkata, "Moushiwake arimasen deshita, Goshoujin- sama (*)"

Sang 'tuan' duduk dengan elegan diatas kursi kerja sambil tersenyum licik melihat Kakashi yang ber – ojigi sampai mencium tanah dengan tubuh gemetar.

Kakashi kini bagaikan seorang budak yang memohon kepada tuan nya.

"Kakashi, jelaskan padaku bagaimana perkembangan kasus ini ?" , ucap sang 'tuan'.

Kakashi mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap sang 'tuan' , namun sang 'tuan' menatap nya dengan ekspresi yang sangat dingin dan bengis.

"Lancang sekali kau, berani – berani nya menatap mata ku. Tetap menunduk ! " , ucap sang ' tuan' sambil menatap Kakashi dengan bengis.

"Moushiwake arimase deshita, Goshoujin- sama (*)"

"Ada kesalahan dalam rencana saya. Saya tidak menyangka Sasuke akan serius menginvestigasi kasus ini. Ia bahkan memiliki rekaman CCTV yang memperlihatkan aku membunuh Jiraiya."

"Bodoh ! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyadari ada nya CCTV ? Selain itu, kenapa kau tidak segera menghapus data nya ?", sang 'tuan' berdiri, ia kini mengambil cambuk dan berjalan menuju Kakashi. Ia memukul tubuh Kakashi dengan cambuk itu.

Kakashi hampir menjerit, namun ia menggigit bibir nya. Bila ia menjerit, sang 'tuan' akan semakin memperlakukan nya dengan kasar.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Saya baru menyadari keberadaan CCTV itu kemarin pagi. Saya tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menghack data. Selain itu tingkat keamanan data CCTV itu sangat tinggi. Tidak ada satupun dari polisi yang berjaga mampu menghack system keamanan data CCTV itu."

"Seharusnya kau katakan padaku sejak awal, bodoh ! Aku akan mempersiapkan tim khusus untuk menghack data itu." , 'tuan' kembali bersiap memukul Kakashi, namun Kakashi terus menerus memohon ampun.

'Tuan' mengurungkan niat nya untuk memukul Kakashi dengan cambuk. Ia berkata, "Lanjutkan penjelasanmu"

"Saya tidak menyangka Sasuke dan Sai memiliki kemampuan menghack data yang sangat baik. Saya sudah meminta polisi yang berjaga untuk menghalangi mereka, namun gagal."

Kakashi terdiam sebentar, berusaha mengatur nafas nya yang entah kenapa terasa sesak. Ia kemudian melanjutkan penjelasan nya, "Sesuai perintah tuan, saya menusuk ban mobil dan mobil nya serta meninggalkan catatan pada nya. Ia mengajakku bekerja sama"

"Apa kau yakin ia dapat dipercaya ?"

"Saya mempercayai nya, tuan. Ia memiliki julukan sebagai jaksa yang tak pernah kalah dan ditakuti para pengacara yang menjadi lawan nya. Ia tidak mungkin mau menghancurkan reputasi nya . Aku sudah memperingati nya untuk berhati – hati bila tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti Jiraiya. Aku sudah mengecek latar belakang tersangka, Sasuke memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan tersangka."

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin padanya. Berhati – hati lah padanya. Awasi gerak – gerik nya. Sekarang, laksanakan perintahku." , perintah sang 'tuan'.

Kakashi segera berdiri dan menundukkan kepala ke arah 'tuan', kemudian meninggalkan ruangan sang 'tuan'.

* * *

Sementara itu, Sasuke juga semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaan nya. Aktivitas nya terhambat akibat mobil nya yang dirusak. Kakashi berjanji akan membawa mobil tersebut ke bengkel dan menanggung biaya reparasi sesuai perintah sang 'tuan' .

Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan menggunakan taxi. Sasuke menekan tombol bel, pelayan di rumah nya membukakan pintu.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar nya dan mengirimkan sms kepada Naruto.

* * *

**To : Naruto**

**Dobe, aku harus bertemu dengan mu di luar hotel. Ada informasi yang harus kuberikan padamu. Menyamarlah menjadi host, aku akan menjemput di rumah mu**

* * *

Selesaimengirimkan sms kepada Naruto, Sasuke segera mandi dan menata rambut nya dengan model visual kei (*), kemudian berpakaian seperti seorang host (*) dan mengambil kunci mobil lain nya yang berada di kamar nya. Ia memilih mengendarai sebuah mobil SUV untuk keamanan nya.

Sasuke merasa sedikit aman karena mobil ini memiliki kaca yang sangat gelap sehingga tidak terlihat dari luar. Selain itu kaca mobil ini tidak tembus peluru. Sasuke juga jarang menggunakan mobil ini sehingga akan sedikit sulit untuk melacak keberadaan nya melalui mobil yang di pakai nya.

Namun, perasaan aman itu tidak bertahan lama. Tiba – tiba saja ia merasa khawatir. Ia melirik kaca spion untung lah tidak ada mobil yang menguntit nya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sasuke mengendarai mobil nya dengan sedikit cepat, sesampai nya di rumah Naruto, Sasuke segera menekan bel.

Ayah Naruto membukakan pintu, dari pakaian nya terlihat ia baru saja pulang bekerja. Ayah Naruto adalah seorang hakim, namun ia tidak menangani kasus ini.

"Permisi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto" , ucap Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Silahkan masuk." , jawab Minato.

"Tidak, aku hanya menjemput Naruto."

"Tunggu saja di dalam, Sasuke – san"

"Ah, kau mengenali ku ?" , tanya Sasuke.

Minato tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Hanya penampilan mu yang berbeda, Sasuke – san"

Naruto berjalan menghampiri ayah nya dan Sasuke yang sedang berbicara.

"Otou – chan, aku pergi dulu ya" , Naruto melambaikan tangan dan berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Naruto – chan, rambut mu kenapa ?" , tanya Minato yang terlihat berusaha menahan tawa.

"Aku disuruh teme berpenampilan ala host. Jadi rambutku seperti ini. Otou – chan pasti tidak tahu apa itu host, iya kan ?"

"Tentu saja otou – chan tahu, tapi rambut mu itu lho.."

"Rambut mu berantakan, dobe. Kau menata rambut mu dengan apa sih ?", Sasuke menyentuh rambut Naruto, seketika tawa nya hampir meledak, namun segera ditahan nya.

Rambut Naruto sama sekai tidak kasar, ia sama sekali tidak menata rambut nya, melainkan hanya mengacak – acak nya agar terlihat mirip dengan model visual kei.

"Masa sih ? Pasti kau bohong kan, teme ? Bilang saja kau iri karena rambut ku lebih keren darimu, iya kan ?"

"Tanya saja pada otou – chan mu, dobe."

"Iya rambut mu memang berantakan, Naruto – chan. Setahu otou – chan, host itu rambut nya ditata mirip rambut Sasuke – chan" , timpal Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Mana sisir mu ? Kau punya hair spray tidak ?" , tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Nih. Aku tidak punya hair spray" , Naruto menyerahkan sisir nya.

Sasuke menyisir rambut Naruto sambil berdiri. Kushina meletakkan minuman untuk Sasuke dan Naruto di atas meja.

"Kalian sedang apa ?", tanya Kushina sambil melirik Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ini teme mau menata rambut ku. Oh ya, aku pinjam hair spray okaa – chan dong" , ucap Naruto sambil sesekali meringis karena Sasuke memaksa menyisir rambut nya yang kusut.

"Ini okaa – chan ambilkan" , Kushina berjalan menuju kamar, sementara Minato duduk di sisi lain sofa sambil membaca berkas – berkas.

"Teme ! Kau ini apa – apaan sih ? Menyisir saja tidak becus, sakit tahu !" , teriak Naruto dengan keras sambil meringis.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan berkata, "Kau berisik, dobe. Telinga ku bisa tuli. Sisir saja sendiri !"

Sasuke melemparkan sisir kepada Naruto dan mengeluarkan hp dari saku celana nya.

"Eh, kau marah teme ? Iya, iya deh aku tidak akan berteriak. Gomene" , ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi memelas dibuat – buat.

"Tidak." , Sasuke mengambil sisir dan kembali menyisir rambut Naruto. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto.

Seketika jantung Naruto kembali berdebar – debar. Wajah nya terasa panas. Naruto segera memukul pipi nya sendiri untuk menghentikan debaran nya.

Kushina menghampiri Sasuke dan membawakan hair spray, Sasuke mengambil hair spray itu dan mulai menyemprotkan hair spray itu dan menata rambut Naruto.

5 menit kemudian, Sasuke selesai menata rambut Naruto. Naruto melihat pantulan diri nya melalui kaca hp, ia sedikit tersenyum.

'Bagus juga hasilnya' , gumam Naruto.

"Okaa – chan, Otou – chan, aku pergi dulu ya." , Naruto meminum air yang disediakan dan melambaikan tangan pada orang tua nya.

Sasuke meminum sedikit air di gelas dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Mnato dan Kushina serta melambaikan tangan.

"Kalian hati – hati, ya" , jawab Minato dan Kushina sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling, mata nya menatap sekeliling dengan tajam. Untunglah tidak ada seorangpun. Ia segera menaiki mobil, Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke segera menjalankan mobil.

* * *

Di tempat saat yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda, Kakashi sedang berbaring sambil menatap langit – langit kamar nya.

Sejak bertemu dengan sang 'tuan' , tiba – tiba saja rasa kebencian timbul di hati nya. Ia merutuki diri nya sendiri yang bodoh dengan mengikuti perintah sang tuan dan membunuh sahabat nya sendiri.

Kini, ia merasa bagaikan binatang yang diperlakukan semena – mena oleh sang 'tuan' dan harus mengikuti semua perintah sang 'tuan'. Sang 'tuan' bahkan bukan orang yang membayar gaji nya, sang 'tuan' hanya seorang yang berpangkat lebih tinggi dari nya.

Ia merasa dihantui perasaan bersalah, sejak awal, ia merasa ragu harus mengikuti perintah sang 'tuan' untuk membunuh Jiraiya.

**-Flashback, Kakashi's POV-**

"Kakashi, kau berteman dengan Jiraiya, kan ?" , tanya 'tuan' padaku.

"Tidak, tuan" , ucap ku berusaha menyangkal.

"Jangan membohongi ku !" , bentak ' tuan' .

Seketika tubuh ku gemetar, 'tuan' adalah orang yang paling berpengaruh. Bila aku menolak, aku yakin akan dibunuh. Bahkan, ia pun berani membunuh agen Interpol, apalagi seorang inspektur polisi seperti ku ?

"Moushiwake arimasen, Goshoujin – sama" , aku membungkukkan tubuh. Aku tidak ingin bila 'tuan' memukul ku.

'Tuan' tersenyum sinis dan memandangku, "Kau takut, hah ? Kalau begitu, tunjukkan kesetiaan mu padaku. Apa kau bersedia ?"

"Tentu, saya bersedia tuan." , jawabku sambil tetap membungkukkan tubuh.

"Bagus, kalau begitu bunuhlah Jiraiya. Mengenai cara pembunuhan nya aku serahkan pada mu."

Seketika tubuh ku menggigil, rasa takut menyelimuti hati ku. Aku terdiam, aku tak bisa menolak. Namun aku tak sanggup membunuh Jiraiya.

"Kenapa, kau keberatan ? Mungkin kau mau menggantikan tempat Jiraiya ?" , suara peluru yang dimasukkan ke dalam pistol terdengar dan tuan mulai berdiri. Aku tak berani memandang tuan.

"Tidak tuan, saya bersedia !" , jawabku dengan tegas, berusaha menahan getaran suaraku.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak menerima berita kegagalan. Berhati – hati lah. Aku akan mengusahakan agar para polisi tidak melakukan investigasi. Aku menyediakan pistol ini untuk mu", 'tuan' menyerahkan sebuah pistol dengan 1 peluru padaku.

"Baiklah, saya akan segera melaksanakan nya, tuan." , jawabku sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah, hati ku terasa sakit. Jiraiya adalah teman ku sejak kecil. Aku tidak sanggup membunuh nya.

Aku masih ingat ketika pertama kali pindah, Jiraiya tinggal di sendirian di sebelah rumah ku. Saat itu aku berumur 7 tahun, ia berumur 17 tahun. Aku bertemu dengan nya pertama kali saat okaa – san menyuruhku mengantarkan kue ke rumah Jiraiya.

Sejak itu, kami semakin akrab. Aku menganggap nya sebagai onii – san ku sendiri, sementara ia menganggap ku sebagai otouto – san nya sendiri. Aku semakin mengagumi nya ketika aku tahu ia berniat mengejar mimpi nya menjadi detektif.

Aku sering menginap di rumah Jiraiya, bahkan mengenal hampir semua teman – teman nya. Ia bahkan mengakui ku sebagai otouto – san nya kepada teman – teman nya.

Dengan perasaan bersalah, aku menekan tombol untuk menelpon Jiraiya.

"Moshi – moshi, Kakashi – chan" , sapa Jiraiya dengan suara yang ramah dan menggoda ku seperti biasa nya.

"Umm.. aku ingin bertemu Jiraiya – nii. Apa malam ini Jiraiya – nii sempat ?"

"Iya, aku sedang senggang nih. Kita bertemu dimana ?"

"Higashiyama Park, jam 20.45"

"Baiklah. Sudah ya, aku masih ada pekerjaan sekarang. Jaa ne"

"Jaa" , jawabku singkat sambil mematikan telepon.

* * *

**-Higashiyama Park-**

Aku sengaja memakai taxi untuk sampai ke Higashiyama Park. Aku sampai berbarengan dengan Jiraiya – nii. Aku memakai hoodie dan menutupi kepala ku agar aku tidak dikenali.

"Kakashi – chan !" , sapa Jiraiya – nii sambil melambaikan tangan padaku.

"Ah, Jiraiya – nii. Apa kabar ?" , ucapku sambil menghampiri Jiraiya.

"Baik – baik saja. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu ? Ayo kita masuk ke dalam taman saja." , Jiraiya berkata sambil merangkul ku.

Aku terdiam, pekerjaan ku tidak baik – baik saja. Jiraiya seakan memberiku kesempatan membunuh nya dengan mengajak ku masuk ke dalam taman.

"Kakashi – chan ?" , Jiraiya memanggil ku dan menatap ku dengan khawatir.

"Pekerjaan ku baik – baik saja. Bagaimana dengan Jiraiya – nii ?"

"Pekerjaanku sangat baik." , Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Jiraiya – nii, boleh kusarankan sesuatu padamu ?"

"Apa ?"

"Sebaiknya kau berhati – hati saja, sekalipun dengan orang terdekatmu. Kau tahu, 'tuan' ku sedang mengincarmu."

"Tentu saja aku selalu berhati – hati. Kau ini berlebihan sekali sih" , Jiraiya menepuk – nepuk punggung ku.

"Aku serius" , ucapku dengan ekspresi sedikit muram.

"Kenapa wajah mu muram begitu ? Iya aku tahu kau serius kok"

Aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Kini kami sampai di dalam taman, kami berdiri berhadapan sambil mengobrol. Aku tidak bisa membunuh nya !

Tetapi, 'tuan' menyuruhku membunuh nya. Aku tidak boleh gagal, bila aku gagal, aku lah yang dibunuh nya.

"Kakashi – chan, kenapa diam saja sejak tadi ? Kau memiliki masalah ? Ceritakan saja padaku"

"Tidak, aku baik – baik saja. Oh ya, apa Jiraiya – nii berniat membuat lanjutan Icha Icha Tactics ?", jawabku sambil berusaha bersikap seperti biasa

"Tentu saja berniat, sayang nya aku sedang sibuk."

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Aku hanya menatap langit yang penuh bintang.

"Kakashi – chan, kuharap ini hanya perasaan ku. Apa kau mengajakku bertemu disini karena perintah 'tuan' mu ?" , tanya Jiraiya tiba – tiba.

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tiba – tiba dada ku terasa sesak dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak awal, Kakashi – chan. Jujur saja padaku" , Jiraiya kembali tersenyum dan menepuk bahu ku.

"Iya" , jawabku dengan singkat. Aku segera mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak Jiraiya dengan cepat, ia tak dapat menghindar. Ia jatuh tersungkur tepat di hadapanku, darah mulai mengalir keluar dari bekas tembakan.

Aku mengeluarkan pisau dan menggoreskan nya ke telapak tangan ku yang terbungkus sarung tangan , sebagai pertanda bahwa itu 'dosa' ku yang selama nya harus kuingat, seperti bekas luka di telapak tangan yang mungkin berbekas selama nya.

Kemudian, aku menusukkan nya ke tubuh Jiraiya untuk mengecoh pelaku dan melempar pisau nya di lantai. Kemudian, aku berlari dan melempar pistol itu ke semak – semak dengan frustasi.

**-Flashback, Kakashi's POV end-**

Kini Kakashi berencana melakukan balas dendam pada sang 'tuan' yang telah menghancurkan hidup nya dan menjadikan nya seorang pembunuh. Ia tidak akan mengawasi Sasuke, ia akan 'mengkhianati' sang 'tuan'.

* * *

Sasuke menerima sms dari Itachi yang mengajak nya bertemu di kamar hotel nya. Sasuke membatalkan rencana nya untuk pergi ke café dan membahas kasus bersama Naruto. Iasegera bergegas menuju hotel dengan mengajak Naruto.

"Teme, kita mau kemana sih ?"

"Kita akan menemui Itachi – nii."

"Untuk apa ? Kau meminta bantuan pada nya, ya ?"

"Tidak, ia mengajakku bertemu, dobe"

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut ?"

"Mungkin ia memiliki informasi mengenai kasus ini. Jadi aku mengajakmu"

* * *

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di basement hotel. Ia segera parkir di tempat kosong dan mematikan mesin mobil nya. Naruto bergegeas turun dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil. Kemudian Sasuke mengunci pintu mobil.

"Teme, tunggu dong !" , ucap Naruto sambil berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan cepat.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah, Naruto berjalan di samping Sasuke. Sasuke segera merangkul nya.

"Te – teme, kenapa kau merangkul ku ?" , tanya Naruto. Ia merasa salah tingkah dihadapan Sasuke.

"Agar kau tidak tertinggal seperti tadi."

Sasuke terus merangkul Naruto dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Sasuke menekan tombol naik di lift. Tak lama kemudian lift terbuka, beberapa orang keluar dari lift dan tersenyum sambil memandang Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan ketika berada di dalam lift, ia segera menekan tombol 18. Lift pun naik menuju lantai Ground.

Di lantai ground, lift berhenti. Beberapa orang mulai memasuki lift dan menekan tombol lantai tujuan mereka. 2 orang wanita paruh baya terus menerus memerhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

"Eh, mereka berdua itu host kan ? Kenapa bisa berada di tempat seperti ini ?" , ucap seorang wanita paruh baya kepada teman nya dengan suara yang cukup kencang untuk dapat didengar Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja pada mereka."

"Tidak, ah. Eh, host yang berambut hitam itu tampan sekali, ya. Aku jadi ingin menyewa nya." , ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil melirik Sasuke. Sasuke berpura – pura tidak melihat dan memilih memperhatikan orang – orang yang berada di lift.

"Rasanya dia mirip Uchiha Sasuke, ya ? Aku pernah bertemu dengan nya, lho. Eh, tapi yang berambut pirang itu imut juga" , jawab teman wanita paruh baya itu dengan senang dan ikut memandang Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke si jaksa yang terkenal itu ? Mirip sih, tapi tidak mungkin ah. Bisa saja itu saudara nya. Masa ia kerja sambilan jadi host sih ? Kau beruntung sekali bisa bertemu, aku iri deh." , jawab wanita paruh baya itu. Ia kini mengambil hp nya dan diam – diam memotret Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari nya hanya bisa menatap tajam wanita itu, namun wanita itu tidak sadar dan malah merasa senang ditatap Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin cepat – cepat keluar dari lift, namun lift baru saja sampai di lantai 11. Ia berusaha bersabar menghadapi reaksi 2 wanita paruh baya yang sangat berlebihan itu.

Teman wanita itu juga ikut memotret Naruto dan Sasuke diam – diam. Sasuke semakin kesal, sementara Naruto malah merasa senang dipotret.

2 wanita paruh baya itu keluar dari lift ketika lift berhenti di lantai 15. Namun, kedua wanita itu tetap memandang lift hingga pintu lift tertutup.

Ketika pintu lift akhirnya tertutup, Sasuke menarik nafas lega. Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu populer sih, makanya mudah dikenali" , bisik Naruto dengan pelan.

"Ck.. mereka saja yang berlebihan" , Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Lift akhirnya berhenti di lantai 18. Sasuke dan Naruto segera keluar dari lift. Sasuke mengajak Naruto melewati sebuah koridor.

"Memang nya Itachi – nii menginap di kamar nomor berapa sih ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Ikuti saja aku."

Sasuke menggandeng Naruto dan berjalan dengan cepat. Sebetulnya, Sasuke lebih seperti menarik tangan Naruto . Naruto merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan Sasuke. Telapak tangan Sasuke begitu lembut, dengan menyentuh Sasuke, ia merasakan suatu sensasi kenyamanan.

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu kamar betuliskan 1808. Sasuke segera menelpon Itachi dan mengatakan ia sudah sampai. Itachi membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke masuk.

"Naruto – chan, Sasuke – chan, apa kabar?"

"Hn.. aku baru saja menelpon mu. Seharusnya kau tak menanyakan kabar ku bila kau sudah tahu", jawab Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Kau sinis sekali sih. Ya sudah, aku mengobrol dengan Naruto – chan saja, ya ?" , Itachi tersenyum dan sengaja berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Naruto – chan, duduk saja yuk" , Itachi menyuruh Naruto duduk di pinggir kasur.

Naruto segera duduk dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Sasuke. Itachi duduk di samping Naruto dan sengaja tidak menyuruh Sasuke duduk.

"Itachi – nii, apa tujuan mu memanggil ku kemari"

"Tentu saja membantu mu., Sasuke – chan. Bagaimana bila kita bekerja sama ?"

"Bekerja sama ?"

"Iya, aku memberikan informasi mengenai misi ku dan memberikan informasi mengenai target ku. Sementara kau memberiku informasi mengenai kasus ini."

"Apa target mu kali ini adalah orang yang terkait di kasus yang kutangani, Itachi – nii ?"

"Tidak secara langsung sih. Tapi, dia memang terlibat."

"Kau tahu kan bila profesi ku jaksa ? Tentu saja aku bertugas membuat tersangka dinyatakan bersalah. Jadi, aku tidak bisa membantu mu."

"Naruto – chan bisa membantuku. Kurasa kalian berdua bekerja sama di kasus ini."

"Bagaimana Itachi – nii bisa tahu ?" , ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam, Naruto balas menatap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya memanggil mu, tetapi kau juga mengajak Naruto. Kurasa kau sedang sibuk dengan kasus, tidak mungkin kau memiliki waktu bersantai dengan teman. Pasti kalian bekerja sama, makanya kalian bisa bersama di saat seperti ini." , jelas Itachi.

"Whoa.. analisis nya hebat sekali" , puji Naruto dengan kagum.

"Kau ingat kasus TP – 1 kan ? Aku ditugaskan untuk menggantikan rekan ku yang menjadi korban di kasus itu. Target kami adalah Madara Uchiha."

"Madara Uchiha ? Apa yang dia lakukan ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Ia menyelundupkan narkoba secara illegal dengan memanfaatkan kedudukan nya sehingga tidak ada seorang pun mencurigai nya. Selain itu ia juga memiliki hubungan dengan kelompok mafia dan diduga terlibat dengan penjualan manusia. Kami mencurigai nya karena rekan ku dibunuh ketika hampir menyelesaikan investigasi nya. Kami tidak percaya dengan alasan pelaku"

"Jangan – jangan, Madara adalah 'tuan' Kakashi ?" , ucap Sasuke.

Itachi terlihat binggung. Sasuke segera menjelaskan segala hal yang ia tahu mengenai kasus itu, termasuk kerja sama nya dengan Sasuke dan ia bahkan menunjukkan catatan yang di dapat nya ketika ban mobil nya ditusuk, serta peringatan Kakashi kepada Sasuke.

"Aku yakin Madara adalah dalang dibalik kasus TP-1, YR-2 dan kasus ini. Jiraiya bekerja sama dengan kami untuk mencari informasi mengenai Madara dan berusaha menyeret nya ke pengadilan. " , ucap Itachi.

Naruto terbelalak dengan semua fakta. Ia merasa malu karena mencurigai Sasuke yang 'mengkhianati' nya dengan bekerja sama dengan Kakashi.

"Malam ini, menginap lah disini. Besok, aku akan menemani dan mengawasi investigasi kalian." , ucap Itachi kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

* * *

**Note :**

* * *

**-Moushiwake arimasen, Goshoujin sama : Maafkan saya, tuan (formal)**

**-Visual Kei : gaya berpakaian yg awal nya dipopulerkan X Japan di akhir thn 80 an.**

**-Host : Host disini bermaksud pria yang berpenampilan keren & bertugas menemani wanita paruh baya & mengadakan pertunjukan. Pekerjaan sebagai host tidak melibatkan hubungan sexual.**

* * *

**Sorry kalau di chapter 5 ada yang krng jelas & terkesan ga masuk akal, untung lah ada yg mengkritik, thanks ya.**

**Mengenai hal yang ga masuk akal (Kakashi yg mau kerja sama dengan mudah nya) udah dijawab di chapter ini.**

**Soal visual kei, author binggung gimana jelasin nya. Sejujurnya author seneng nulis di chapter 6 ini, kebetulan author suka band aliran j-rock. **

**Mengenai rambut Sasuke yang ditata ala visual kei, bayangin aja rambut Sasuke jadi mencuat ala ruki the GazettE sebelum di PV pledge, author milih tentang rambut ala visual kei jg kebetulan author liat foto" host di google & beberapa rambut nya ditata mirip gaya visual kei. Thank y bwt yg udh ngasih review**

* * *

**Reply to reviews :**

* * *

**-yassir2374 : ini udah dijawab di chapter 6, thanks y bwt kritik nya**

**-yuichi : nanti dibahas di chapter 8. Ditunggu yah**

**-kuchiharu : thanks saran nya. ini udah dicoba di chapter ini sih bwt flash back nya. semoga cukup memuaskan.**

**-Pattesa : thanks bwt saran nya.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Dobe ! Cepat bangun !" , Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruto dengan kesal.

Sejak 5 menit yang lalu, ia terus menerus mengguncang tubuh Naruto dan bahkan berteriak memanggil Naruto, namun Naruto masih juga belum terbangun.

"Dobe ! Bangun !" , teriak Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto,

Naruto langsung membuka mata nya dengan kaget. Sasuke segera menjauhkan wajah nya.

"Teme, kau berisik nih. Menganggu tidur ku, ahh"

"Kau ini, mau ikut breakfast tidak ?"

"Mauuu" , jawab Naruto sambil menguap.

Semalam, Sasuke segera mengantar Naruto pulang untuk mengambil pakaian. Setelah itu, Sasuke pulang ke rumah nya sendiri untuk mengambil pakaian. Mereka tidur pukul 12 malam dan Sasuke membangunkan Naruto jam setengah 7 pagi.

Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dan melihat ranjang Sasuke dan Itachi yang berada tepat di samping extra bed yang dipakai Naruto.

"Itachi – nii kemana ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Dia sudah menunggu di bawah ! Cepat mandi !"

"Kau sudah mandi, teme ? Ayo kita mandi bersama" , ajak Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, ia malas menjawab Naruto.

"Eh iya, kau sudah mandi ya. Aku tidak sadar kau sudah berpakaian rapi, sih. Aku mandi dulu, ya" , ucap Naruto sambil membawa pakaian ganti dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hn.."

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Rasanya sejak kemarin Naruto aneh sekali, ia memang masih sering mengajakku bertengkar, tetapi ia sering memandangku.

Tidak, sebenarnya aku yang lebih aneh. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Naruto aku merasakan perasaan rindu. Padahal, saat di sekolah dulu kami sering bertengkar.

Ketika tanpa sengaja ia mencium ku, entah kenapa jantung ku berdebar – debar seperti ketika bersama Hinata dulu.

Apa yang terjadi padaku ? Mengapa aku tiba – tiba menjadi pria emosional seperti ini ? Selama ini, keluarga Uchiha didik untuk bersikap rasional dan mengandalkan logika sejak kecil. Aku dan Itachi juga dididik seperti itu.

Aku menyalakan hp ku dan menelpon Sai. Aku menunggu sedikit lama, akhirnya terdengar suara Sai.

"Moshi – moshi, Uchiha – san. Maaf aku baru saja bangun" ucap Sai yang masih mengantuk dan tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa informal padaku.

"Tidak apa – apa. Maaf menganggu tidur mu. Bagaimana dengan Deidara ?"

"Saya mengawasi nya semalam, seperti nya tidak terjadi apa – apa. Nara – san dan Yamanaka – san menemani Deidara – san hingga pukul 12 malam."

"Ok, lanjutkan saja tidur mu. Aku mungkin akan menuju hotel tempat mu menginap pukul 10. "

"Baiklah, Uchiha – san."

"Selalu berhati – hati lah. Kasus ini cukup berbahaya."

"Apa maksud anda, Uchiha – san ? Mohon jelaskan padaku."

Aku menjelaskan secara singkat mengenai kemungkinan keterlibatan Madara.

"Aku akan berhati – hati, Uchiha – san"

Aku mematikan telepon, aku memandang ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Sudah 10 menit dan Naruto masih belum keluar. Lama sekali sih orang ini.

Aku baru saja ingin memasukkan hp ku ke dalam kantung, tiba – tiba saja hp ku berbunyi. Kakashi menghubungi ku, aku segera mengangkat nya.

"Uchiha – san. Dimana kau ? Aku harap kau dapat segera menemui ku, aku membutuhkan bantuan mu"

"Aku berada di rumah. Apa yang bisa kubantu, Hatake – san ?", jawabku berusaha berbohong. Aku tidak ingin Kakashi mengetahui keberadaanku.

"Kuharap kau mau menemui ku. Ini mengenai 'tuan' ku. Menyamar lah, jangan biarkan orang lain mengenali mu."

"Bagaimana bila kita bertemu di restaurant Grand Royal Hotel sekarang ?" , ucapku.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Bila perlu ajak Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru."

"Sai dan Shikamaru sedang tidak bersama denganku."

"Ya sudah, tidak apa – apa"

Kakashi mematikan telepon nya. Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi mendengarkan percakapanku dengan Kakashi.

"Teme, kau menelpon siapa ? Kenapa menyebut – nyebut nama Shikamaru ?"

"Kakashi menelponku dan meminta bantuan. Ia menyuruh ku mengajakmu, beserta Sai dan Shikamaru."

"Meminta bantuan ? Hati – hati, teme ! Mungkin saja dia ingin menjebak kita semua !"

"Aku tahu, makanya aku mengajak bertemu di restaurant hotel ini. Semakin ramai semakin aman. Ia juga menyuruh kita menyamar, jadi cepat ganti pakaian mu"

Naruto mengangguk, ia mengganti setelan jas nya dengan t-shirt biru tua dan skinny jeans berwarna coklat muda yang sedang trend serta sneakers. Ia menata rambut nya seperti biasanya.

Sementara aku mengganti pakaian ku dengan blazer abu – abu yang sengaja tidak ku kancing, kaus polos berwarna hitam, skinny jeans hitam, sneakers dan aksesoris berupa kalung. Aku juga menata rambut ku seperti dengan model visual kei yang tidak terlalu rumit.

"Ayo cepat, dobe !" , ucapku dan tanpa sadar menarik tangan Naruto agar segera meninggalkan kamar. Aku merasa salah tingkah dengan hal yang kulakukan, namun aku segera menepis perasaan ku dan berjalan menuju lift bersama Naruto.

**-Sasuke's POV end-**

Sesampainya di lift, Sasuke baru saja akan melepaskan pegangan tangan nya dengan Naruto, namun Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke dan tidak berniat melepaskan nya.

"Na – ruto ?" , Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan binggung.

Naruto diam saja, ia baru menyadari ia sedang memegang tangan Sasuke dengan kuat dan Sasuke kini tidak lagi menggandeng tangan nya.

"Hehe.. maaf" , Naruto tersenyum dan segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

Tiba – tiba saja Naruto merasakan hati nya terasa begitu sakit. Sasuke seakan memberikan harapan pada nya, di saat ketika ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Namun ternyata semua harapan itu adalah ilusi.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari lift ketika lift berhenti di lantai ground. Naruto merasa malas untuk berbicara dengan siapapun, suasana hati nya sedang buruk.

* * *

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan penampilan seperti anak muda dengan rambut putih yang ditata sedikit mencuat, Salah satu mata nya berwarna merah. Ia memakai kemeja hitam, cardigan putih, jeans dan caterpillar shoes berwarna hitam, Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan segera menepuk bahu nya.

"Uchiha – san"

"Siapa kau ?", ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Aku Kakashi Hatake" , bisik Kakashi. "Kau tidak mengenali ku, ya ?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Kakashi terlihat sangat berbeda, kali ini ia tidak menutupi salah satu mata nya yang berwarna merah. Ia bahkan tidak menutupi wajah nya dengan masker seperti biasa.

"Ohayo, Uzumaki – san" , sapa Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Ohayo. Kau siapa ?"

Kakashi menjelaskan siapa diri nya kepada Naruto.

"Kau, inspektur polisi yang waktu itu ? Kenapa kau bisa disini ?" , ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Aku memerlukan bantuan mu dan Uchiha – san"

Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Naruto dan Kakashi, ia segera mengajak Kakashi dan Naruto masuk ke dalam restaurant untuk breakfast. Kakashi dan Naruto membayar terlebih dulu harga untuk breakfast.

Restaurant untuk breakfast sangat luas dan tersedia berbagai jenis hidangan, kue dan minuman. Itachi sudah menunggu Sasuke dan Naruto di salah satu meja.

Sasuke mengajak Kakashi dan Naruto untuk duduk bersama Itachi. Sasuke duduk di samping Itachi, sementara Naruto dengan terpaksa duduk di samping Kakashi dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Itachi terus menerus menatap Kakashi, ia terlihat diam saja.

"Apa tujuan mu ingin bertemu denganku, Hatake – san ?" , tanya Sasuke langsung tanpa berniat memperkenalkan Itachi yang kini menatap Kakashi dengan tajam.

"Aku ingin mengkhianati 'tuan' ku. Karena itu aku meminta bantuan kalian agar kalian bisa mengungkap segala jejak criminal yang dilakukan 'tuan' dan mengadili nya."

Sasuke baru saja hendak bicara, namun tiba – tiba Itachi langsung memotong dan menjawab dengan antusian. "Maksudmu Madara Uchiha ?"

"Ba – bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?" , Kakashi terkejut dengan ucapan Itachi.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu"

"Apa kau – " , Kakashi terdiam sejenak. "Jangan – jangan kau juga memburu Madara ?"

"Hn.."

"Jadi, kita memiliki tujuan yang sama. Bagaimana bila kita bekerja sama ? Oh ya, siapa nama mu dan apa pekerjaan mu ?"

"Aku Itachi Uchiha, mengenai pekerjaanku, aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu."

"Apa pekerjaanmu bertentangan dengan hukum ?"

"Tidak. Apa alasanmu mengkhianati 'tuan' mu ?"

"Ia memaksaku membunuh Jiraiya. Jiraiya adalah teman terbaik ku. Aku dihantu rasa bersalah dan membenci Madara."

"Jadi, kau mengaku bila kau membunuh Jiraiya ? Baru kali ini kutemukan ada criminal yang mengaku sebelum persidangan. Sebagai inspektur polisi, tentu kau tahu apa hukuman yang akan kau dapat dengan mengaku, kan ?", ucap Itachi.

"Tentu saja, tetapi aku tidak perduli asalakan Madara dapat diadili. Mungkin, ini kesempatan terakhirku karena target utama Madara telah terbunuh."

Itachi terdiam, ia berusaha menganalisa penjelasan Kakashi. Sementara itu Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan.

Sasuke merasa beruntung telah mempertemukan Kakashi dengan Itachi, sehingga hal ini akan mempermudah kasus.

"Itachi – nii, kau ingin minum apa ? Biar kuambilkan" , ucap Naruto tiba – tiba.

"Tidak usah, aku masih ada minuman" , jawab Itachi sambil melirik gelas guava juice yang masih terisi setengah.

"Dobe, tolong ambilkan kopi untukku, ya"

"Repot. Ambil saja sendiri"

Sasuke berdecih dan berdiri. Kakashi juga meninggalkan meja untuk mengambil pancake dan minuman.

Naruto mengambil roti bakar, beberapa potong kue dan segelas orange juice. Ia membawa nya dengan berhati – hati menuju meja.

"Itadakimasu, Itachi - nii" , ucap Naruto.

"Itadakimasu, Naruto – chan"

Naruto tersenyum dan mulai memakan kue. Di mata nya, Itachi sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke, baik secara kepribadian maupun fisik. Secara fisik, Itachi lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, selain itu ia hanya mengikat rambut panjang nya, wajah nya juga terlihat lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berambut pendek dan menata nya dengan model 'bokong ayam' , wajah Sasuke juga terlihat muda dan tampan, walaupun Naruto benci mengakui nya.

Secara kepribadian, Itachi memang dingin, namun ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang hangat, perhatian dan bahkan bawel kepada orang – orang terdekat nya. Ia juga sedikit jahil, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang serius, hanya bicara ketika perlu dan sedingin es.

"Eh, Itachi – nii percaya tidak pada inspektur polisi itu ?" , tanya Naruto tiba – tiba.

"Kulihat sih dia tidak berbohong. Tetapi kita harus tetap berhati – hati, aku tidak mau kasus TP – 1 terulang lagi."

"Kenapa Itachi – nii bisa tahu ?"

"Aku sedikit mempelajari ilmu psikologis untuk keperluan pekerjaanku."

"Wah.. keren !" , Naruto memasang ekspresi kagum.

* * *

Sasuke dan Kakashi menghampiri meja yang Itachi dan segera duduk di tempat duduk mereka. Sasuke dan Kakashi makan tanpa mengatakan apa – apa.

"Hatake – san, bisakah kau memberi ku informasi mengenai tindakan criminal yang dilakukan Madara ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan garpu dan melirik sekeliling nya.

"Ya. Kau tahu, ia menyelundupkan narkoba secara illegal dari Otoagakure."

"Bagaimana ia melakukan nya ?"

"Ia memiliki hubungan dengan organisasi bawah tanah. Ia menyelundupkan narkoba dengan bantuan mereka. Ia juga melakukan penjualan organ tubuh manusia secara illegal dan bahkan melakukan penjualan manusia."

"Darimana kau tahu ? Apa kau mendapat informasi itu dari Madara langsung ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Hal itu sudah bukan lagi rahasia di antara polisi. Kami terkadang diharuskan membantu 'pekerjaan' Madara, dan ia memberikan kami sedikit uang. Bila kami menolak, kami akan dibunuh."

"Membantu seperti apa ?" , tanya Itachi sambil melirik sekeliling, khawatir bila seseorang menguntit mereka.

"Kami melakukan transaksi narkoba di sebuah pelabuhan, kemudian menjual nya kepada pemakai di club. Kudengar, pukul 7 malam akan diadakan transaksi di pelabuhan, teman ku bertugas mengawasi nya."

Kakashi meminum sedikit kopi, kemudian melanjutkan, "Mengenai penjualan manusia, hal itu dilakukan nya dengan berpura – pura membuka panti asuhan untuk mengumpulkan anak terbuang yang berusia maksimal 5 tahun, kemudian anak itu dijual. Hal ini tentu saja tidak mencurigakan karena anak – anak itu tidak mengerti."

"Dimana anak – anak itu dijual ?", tanya Naruto.

"Umm.. aku tidak terlalu tahu mengenai ini."

"Madara menjual nya ke Otogakure, Sunagakure dan Iwagakure" , jawab Itachi.

"Oh iya ! Aku pernah menemui seorang pria dari Sunagakure dan Iwagakure ketika akan memasuki ruangan Madara." , timpal Kakashi.

"Lalu, mengenai penjualan organ tubuh, Madara selalu mengambil setiap bagian organ tubuh yang di – autopsy dan menjual nya secara illegal." , lanjut Kakashi.

"Jadi, kumohon agar kalian berusaha mencari bukti mengenai penyelundupan Narkoba itu. " , pinta Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih atas bantuan mu, Hatake – san. Apa kau tahu mengenai kasus TP – 1 dan YR – 2 ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengetahui mengenai kasus TP – 1. Namun kudengar, Hozuki - san diperintahkan Madara untuk membunuh agen Interpol."

Naruto terbelalak mendengar nama kasus TP – 1, ia memotong Sasuke yang hendak bicara dan berkata, "Sepertinya itu salah satu kasus yang ditangani Otou – chan ku."

Seketika Itachi, Sasuke dan Kakashi menatap Naruto.

Sasuke memukul meja nya dengan pelan dan menatap Naruto dengan geram, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal, dobe ?"

"Hehe… kukira itu tidak relevan dengan kasus ini" , ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Kita harus menemui ayah mu nanti, Naruto – chan" , ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu. Jam 12 nanti ke rumah ku saja, otou – chan ku selalu pulang ke rumah untuk makan si-"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. Ia bertanya kepada Kakashi, "Apa yang kau ketahui mengenai kasus YR – 2 ?"

"Yang aku tahu, saat itu Sasori – san berusaha melaporkan mengenai tindak criminal yang dilakukan Madara. Lalu menurut informasi yang kudengar, Kankuro – san diperintahkan untuk membunuh Sasori."

"Lho ? Bukankah ia dinyatakan tidak bersalah ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Ia memang dinyatakan tidak bersalah karena kurang nya bukti. Namun bukti yang sebenarnya disembunyikan. Aku bersedia untuk menjadi saksi untuk sidang besok"

Kakashi kemudian melirik jam, "Uchiha – san, Uzumaki – san, aku harus segera pergi ke kantor. "

"Baiklah, berhati – hati lah, Hatake – san" ,ucap Itachi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kalian juga. Kuharap kalian tidak memberitahu bila aku yang memberikan informasi ini sebelum sidang"

"Ok. Mata ashita ne", Naruto dan Itachi melambaikan tangan.

"Sasuke – chan, Naruto – chan, aku juga harus pergi. Aku juga akan mencari bukti mengenai penyelundupan Narkoba itu."

"Itachi – nii, aku juga ikut" , ucap Naruto.

"Dobe, kau malah akan menghambat nya."

Naruto menekuk wajah nya, "Aku kan khawatir."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak sendiri kok. Aku juga akan berhati – hati. Naruto – chan, terima kasih sudah perhatian padaku, ya" , jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum dan sengaja menepuk kepala Naruto sehingga Sasuke cemburu.

"Iya, soalnya Itachi – nii sudah seperti onii – chan ku sendiri sih" , jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat jengkel.

"Iya, Naruto – chan sudah seperti otouto – chan ku sendiri, sih. Kau ini baik dan perhatian ya, berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke – chan" , Itachi tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kini terlihat mau marah.

"Sudah cepat pergi Itachi – nii, kau menghabiskan waktu mu untuk hal tak berguna !" , ucap Sasuke dengan suara keras.

"Iya – iya, aku pergi. Mata ashita ne !" , Itachi melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kita juga harus pergi, dobe ! Dan jangan berusaha mencari perhatian Itachi – nii lagi !"

Sasuke baru saja akan berdiri, tiba – tiba saja 2 wanita yang kemarin ditemui Sasuke di lift menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ohayo. Kalian tampan sekali, deh. Bolehkah aku menyewa mu malam ini ?"

"Iya, kalian bahkan lebih tampan dengan penampilan biasa seperti ini." , timpal teman wanita itu.

"Gangguan datang, teme" , bisik Naruto.

"Maaf, kami bukan host" , jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, kalian ini jujur saja. Berapa saja yang kalian minta, aku akan membayar nya kok. "

"Iya, aku juga akan membayar lebih bila kalian mau 'bermain' dan memuaskan hasrat ku. Malam ini datanglah ke kamar ku, kamar 1510." , ujar teman si wanita itu.

"Kami bukan pelacur" , jawab Sasuke dengan tajam. Wajah nya terlihat marah.

"Ah, jangan marah begitu dong. Kau makin tampan deh bila marah." , kini kedua wanita itu memegang pipi Sasuke dan menghalangi Sasuke pergi.

Sasuke terlihat sangat risih, ia segera menepis tangan kedua wanita itu. Ia mendorong tubuh kedua wanita itu dan segera menarik tangan Naruto.

* * *

Sementara itu Itachi kini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Ia menunggu rekan nya sesama Interpol. Taman hari ini cukup ramai, banyak keluarga datang membawa anak – anak mereka. Dari bangku yang di duduki Itachi, ia dapat melihat anak – anak yang sedang bermain.

Itachi tersenyum mengamati anak – anak yang sedang bermain. Ia sangat menyukai anak – anak, bahkan sejak kecil ia selalu senang bila orang tua nya menyuruh menjaga Sasuke.

Itachi melirik jam tangan nya, mereka berjanji akan datang pukul 10, tetapi ia sudah sampai di tempat janjian 15 menit terlebih dahulu. Kini, masih ada 5 menit sebelum rekan nya datang.

Tiba – tiba sebuah mainan mobil – mobil an terlempar ke arah Itachi, Itachi segera menangkap nya. Di dekat nya terdapat seorang anak laki – laki yang terjatuh, sementara ada seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat tomboy tampak mengejar anak laki – laki itu.

"Kembalikan mainanku, baka !" , teriak anak perempuan itu dengan tangan terkepal siap menonjok anak laki – laki itu.

Anak laki – laki itu segera bangun dan berusaha mencari mainan mobil – mobil an yang tadi dipegang nya. Ia kaget melihat mainan itu kini berada di tangan Itachi.

"Mana mainanku ?" , tanya anak perempuan itu.

"I – itu, di tangan oji – san itu. Kau ambil saja" , jawab anak laki – laki itu gemetar sambil menunjuk mainan di tangan Itachi.

"Tidak mau. Kau yang ambil"

Itachi berjalan mendekati kedua anak itu dan tersenyum sambil menyerahkan mainan kepada anak perempuan itu, "Ini mainan mu"

"Arigatou, oji – san" , jawab anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

Anak laki – laki itu berdiri dan membungkukkan badan, "Oji – san, gomenasai. Apa oji – san terkena lemparan mainan itu ?"

Itachi kesal dipanggil oji – san, namun ia berusaha tersenyum lembut, "Aku tidak apa – apa kok. Kau terjatuh kan ? Kaki mu sakit tidak ? Sini aku periksa"

Itachi mendekati anak laki – laki itu dan menggulung celana jeans panjang yang dikenakan anak laki – laki itu. Lutut anak laki – laki itu tergores dan memerah.

"Kau bisa berjalan ? Atau mau kuantar menemui orang tua mu ?" , tanya Itachi dengan ramah.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa jalan sendiri kok. Arigato, oji – san"

"Ok. Hati – hati ya." , jawab Itachi dengan ramah.

"Sayonara oji – san !" , ucap kedua anak itu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sayonara !"

Rekan Itachi menghampiri itachi dan langsung duduk di samping Itachi.

"Sejak kapan kau disini, Shisui ?"

"Aku sudah disini sejak tadi, Itachi. Eh kau itu seperti seorang ayah saja, tadi. Bahkan dipanggil oji – san lho !"

"Diam kau, Shisui ! Lagipula aku tidak setua itu !"

"Buktinya kau dipanggil oji – san. Seharusnya anak itu memanggil mu ojii – san (*) , ya. Wajah mu seperti pria berusia 60 sih."

"Enak saja, umur ku baru 26 tahun."

"Bukti nya wajah mu keriput. Oh ya, seperti nya kau ini sangat menyukai anak – anak, ya ? Seharusnya kau cepat menikah dan memiliki anak." , ledek Shisui.

"Diamlah. Kita disini untuk membahas target kita, bukan kehidupan pribadi ku." , jawab Itachi sambil menatap Shisui dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak laku, sih." , gumam Shisui.

"Aku sudah menemukan saksi yang memberiku informasi atas tindak criminal Madara." , ujar Itachi sambil menatap Shisui.

"Oh ya, siapa orang itu ?"

"Hatake Kakashi, inspektur polisi sekaligus pelaku di kasus yang ditangani Sasuke"

"Hah ?! Kau percaya padanya, Itachi ? Kau ini gila, kau ingin seperti Kisame yang dibunuh sebelum kasus ini selesai ?" , tanya Shisui sambil memelototi Itachi.

"Kurasa tidak ada orang normal yang ingin dibunuh. "

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Kakashi ?"

"Awal nya, aku meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk menjelaskan investigasi nya dan membiarkan nya menginap Lalu, Sasuke memperkenalkan Kakashi dan Kakashi meminta bantuan kami. Ia ingin mengkhianati Madara."

"Madara adalah orang yang memerintahkan nya untuk membunuh Jiraiya ?"

"Hn.. Katanya, malam ini akan ada transaksi narkoba di pelabuhan jam 7 malam. Lalu mereka biasa menjual nya langsung kepada pemakai di club. Sebaiknya kita menguntit mereka dan berpura – pura menjadi salah satu pembeli di club"

"Ya. Lalu bagaimana dengan penjualan organ tubuh illegal dan penjualan manusia ? Apa kau mendapat informasi juga Itachi ?"

Itachi menjelaskan semua informasi yang di dapat nya dari Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya kita harus segera mengunjungi panti asuhan itu. Mungkin kita bisa berpura – pura sebagai donatur"

"Aku akan meminta alamat panti asuhan itu pada Kakashi. Kita akan mengunjungi nya besok."

"Tidak bisa hari ini ? Aku ingin kasus ini cepat selesai" , jawab Shisui dengan sedikit lemas.

"Tidak, mereka pasti akan curiga bila kita pergi ke panti asuhan d siang hari dan menemui mereka di club pada malam hari."

"Ya, kau betul. Untuk sekarang lebh baik kita mempersiapkan diri."

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto kini sedang berada di dalam mobil. Hp Sasuke berbunyi, Sasuke segera memasang earphone dan menekan tombol answer.

"Sasuke – chan, bisa kau tanyakan pada Kakashi mengenai alamat panti asuhan itu ?"

"Hn.." , jawab Sasuke dengan ucapan yang bermakna ambigu khas Uchiha.

"Ya sudah, nanti hubungi aku kalau kau sudah mendapatkan alamat nya, ya. Jaa ne !"

Itachi mematikan telepon. Sasuke menelpon Kakashi dan Kakashi memberikan alamat panti asuhan itu. Kemudian Sasuke memberikan alamat itu kepada Itachi.

Sasuke mengendarai mobil nya menuju hotel tempat Sai menginap.

Sesampai nya di hotel, Sasuke memparkirkan mobil nya di basement. Selesai parkir, Sasuke dan Naruto turun dari mobil.

Naruto berjalan di samping Sasuke, dari jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat melihat wajah Sasuke. Jantung nya kembali berdebar melihat Sasuke yang berada di dekat nya, ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke dengan jelas. Ia merasa suhu tubuh nya meningkat, Sasuke seperti menebarkan pheromone yang memikat diri nya.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang memerah, ia menghentikan langkah nya dan menatap Naruto.

"Dobe, kau kenapa ?"

"Ti – tidak.. urgh.. aku kurang enak badan" , jawab Naruto sambil berusaha mengendalikan hasrat dalam diri nya.

"Ck.. kita harus melakukan investigasi, dobe. Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja di kamar Sai."

"Tidak, aku baik – baik saja." , Naruto berusaha mengelak dan menarik nafas dalam. Kini hasrat nya sudah terkontrol.

"Ya sudah. Jaga kesehatan mu, dobe" , ucap Sasuke sambil kembali berjalan.

**-Naruto's POV-**

Argh ! Sial ! Aku hampir saja kehilangan control atas hasrat ku di saat yang tidak tepat. Kenapa tiba – tiba hasrat ku membara di saat ini.

Tadi, Sasuke itu terlihat benar – benar menarik. Wajah nya, tubuh nya, bahkan aku memperhatikan sesuatu yang menonjol di balik celana nya. Melihatnya membuat gairah ku langsung meningkat.

Aku memasuki lift yang sama dengan Sasuke, namun selama di lift aku berusaha menjauhi nya. Sasuke hanya menatapku dengan heran, tetapi tidak bertanya apa – apa.

Setelah lift berhenti di lantai yang kami tuju, aku sengaja memberikan sedikit jarak antara diriku dan Sasuke. Aku berusaha menghindari kejadian tadi terulang.

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu kamar Sai dan menekan bel, Sai membukakan pintu.

"Ohayo Uchiha – san, Uzumaki – san" , sapa Sai.

"Ohayo, Sai !" , ucapku dengan suara keras dan berlebihan untuk menghindari rasa gugup.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, dobe" , Sasuke menepuk bahu ku.

Aku memasuki kamar Sai dan sengaja duduk di samping Ino.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak menghubungi kami sih ? Apa hasil investigasi mu ? Jelaskan pada kami" , ujar Ino sambil memelototi ku.

"Malas, biar si teme saja yang menjelaskan."

"Wah, kalian berdua semalam bersama ya ?Cie.." , ledek Ino. Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Tidak !" , jawabku dengan spontan sambil menutup telinga.

Sasuke duduk di samping Sai dan berhadapan denganku. Aku berusaha menahan perasaanku.

"Uchiha – san, bisakah anda jelaskan pada kami apa hasil investigasi anda ?", ucap Sai dengan sopan.

Sasuke menjelaskan hasil investigasi kami kepada Ino, Sai dan Shikamaru dengan detail.

"Bagaimana hasil investigasi mu kemarin, Shikamaru ?" , tanyaku pada Shikamaru.

"Semalam aku berusaha mencari informasi dari teman lama ku, seorang polisi."

Sai dan Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan serius, kemudian Shikamaru kembali menjelaskan, "Aku meminta nya menjelaskan segala hal yang diketahui nya mengenai Madara. Aku juga merekam percakapan kami di telepon"

Shikamaru mengeluarkan hp nya dan memperdengarkan percakapan Shikamaru. Terdengar suara Shikamaru. Aku berusaha mendengarkan dengan fokus.

"Kiba, apa kabar ?"

"Baik – baik saja. Bagaimana dengan mu ? Lama tak bertemu dengan mu.", terdengar suara baritone seorang pria.

"Aku juga baik – baik saja. Setelah kasus ku selesai, ayo pergi minum bersama."

"Iya. Eh, kemarin aku sempat bertemu dengan mu di kantor polisi. Aku juga menyapa mu, kenapa kau malah mengacuhkanku ?"

"Aku tidak melihat mu. Oh ya, mau kah kau membantu ku di kasus ku kali ini ?"

"Membantu ? Tentu saja selama aku bisa"

"Bisakah kau memberiku informasi mengenai Madara ?"

"A – apa kau bilang ? Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu mu.", jawab Kiba dengan suara bergetar.

"Kuharap kau mau membantu ku. Ini untuk kasus yang sedang kutangani"

"Ya sudah, aku membantu mu. Tapi, jangan pernah sebarkan identitas ku, ya. Kalau tidak aku bisa berada dalam bahaya"

"Tentu saja, Kiba."

"Ok, aku akan memberitahu mu. Kau tahu, Madara memiliki sebuah panti asuhan. Disana, ia mengumpulkan anak – anak dan menjual nya ke Sunagakure, Otogakure dan Iwagakure. Terkadang ada juga sih penduduk Konoha yang mengadopsi anak disana. Aku pernah diperintahkan mengantarkan anak – anak itu ke Sunagakure"

"Apa kau selalu diperintahkan mengantar anak ke Sunagakure ?"

"Tidak selalu sih, tapi setidaknya setiap 3 bulan sekali aku mendapat giliran mengantar anak ke Sunagakure. Biasanya kami mengantar ke panti asuhan disana. Kurasa pemilik panti asuhan itu bekerja sama dengan Madara."

"Hanya itu saja yang kau tahu tentang Madara, Kiba ?"

"Kau tahu, semua anggota polisi, tidak peduli apa jabatan nya, pasti mendapat perintah dari Madara untuk membantu tindakan criminal nya. Kami diberi sedikit uang tambahan. Kau ingat kasus YR – 2 kan ? Aku pernah mendengar beberapa polisi yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi dari ku sedang membicarakan kasus itu. Katanya, komisaris polisi itu dibunuh karena berusaha membocorkan informasi mengenai Madara. "

"Benarkah ? Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan tersangka ?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasan nya, yang kutahu setelah kasus YR – 2 selesai ia mengundurkan diri. 6 bulan kemudian, orang itu meninggal karena kanker."

"Kanker ? Berarti tidak dibunuh ?"

"Tidak. Oh ya, kalau kau ingin mencari informasi, mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Sakura – san. Kudengar, bahkan ahli forensic pun mendapat perintah dari Madara."

"Sakura ? Siapa itu ?"

"Haruno Sakura, salah satu ahli forensic. Aku bisa memberikan nomor telepon nya bila kau mau. Mungkin kau bisa menghubungi nya."

Aku segera berteriak, "Haruno Sakura salah satu teman sekelas ku dulu !"

Shikamaru segera menekan tombol pause. Sasuke menatap ku dengan tajam.

"Dobe ! Kau berisik !"

"Setidaknya, tunggu sampai kita selesai mendengarkan rekaman ini sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, Uzumaki – san" , ucap Sai.

Ino mencubit ku dan berbisik, "Kau membuat kita malu, baka"

"Aww" , aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Uchiha – san, Sai – san, maafkan kami. Naruto ini memang sedikit memalukan" , Ino menundukan kepala. Shikamaru ikut menundukkan kepala.

"Hee, kenapa kalian menundukkan kepala sih ?", tanyaku sambil melirik Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Kau membuat kami malu, tahu. Sikap mu memalukan, cepat minta maaf, baka !" , Ino kembali mencubitku.

Aku menunduk tanpa berani melihat wajah Sasuke, "Gomenasai, Sai, teme"

"Hn.."

"Silahkan lanjutkan rekaman tadi, Nara – san" , ucap Sai.

Aku merutuki kebodohan ku, hari ini aku memang sedang aneh. Mungkin aku memang bodoh, makanya Ino menyebutku baka dan Sasuke menyebutku dobe.

"Apa perlu kulanjutkan ? Kalimat selanjutnya bukan informasi. Itu hal yang tidak penting."

"Kami ingin mendengar nya, Nara – san" , jawab Sasuke..

Shikamaru menekan tombol continue, di lanjutan percakapan itu, Kiba memberikan nomor telepon Sakura dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan di telepon, kemudian Kiba mematikan telepon.

"Aku akan menemui Sakura." , ucap ku.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja, dobe." , jawab Sasuke.

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Saat kami masih bersekolah, Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke. Namun Sasuke selalu menghindari nya. Ketika Sakura menyatakan cinta, Sasuke menolak nya.

'Kenapa kini Sasuke malah ingin menemui nya ?' , batinku.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang dan menemui otou – chan ku" , ucapku.

"Jaa ne", aku bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu" , ucap Sasuke sambil meraih tanganku. "Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memaksa, dobe ?" , Ssuke tersenyum. Bagiku ia seperti berusaha menggoda ku.

Aku hanya diam saja. Aku kembali berdebar.

"Kau ini ceroboh, berbahaya bila seseorang menyerangmu " , ujar Sasuke dan melepaskan tangan ku.

"Ok. Terima kasih mau mengantar ku, teme" , gumam ku.

Ya, sudah kuduga Sasuke tidak serius. Aku tidak seharusnya berharap dengan mudah nya seperti ini.

**-End of Naruto's POV-**

Naruto kini sampai di rumah nya. Sasuke langsung pergi setelah mengantar nya dan menyuruh Naruto menghubungi nya bila ia sudah selesai.

"Tadaima, Okaa – chan ! Otou – chan !" , teriak Naruto ketika masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Okaeri, Naruto – chan !" , jawab Minato dan Kushina.

Naruto duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Minato, Kushina telah meletakkan beberapa macam hidangan di atas meja makan.

"Naruto – chan, tumben sekali pulang untuk makan siang" , ucap Kushina sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Iya, ada hal yang ingin kubahas dengan otou – chan"

"Ya sudah, okaa – chan ambilkan nasi untukmu, ya"

"Aku bisa mengambil nya sendiri, okaa – chan makan saja"

"Tidak apa – apa. Kau mengobrol dengan otou – chan mu saja" , jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan Naruto berdua dengan Minato.

"Nah, jadi apa yang mau kau bahas denganku, Naruto – chan ? Tumben sekali kau serius" , Minato tersenyum menatap Naruto yang terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Hehe.. ini mengenai kasus ku. Aku ingin meminta bantuan otou – chan"

"Bantuan apa ?"

"Otou – chan ingat kasus TP – 1 yang otou – chan tangani 3 tahun lalu kan ?", ucap Naruto. Kushina kembali ke ruang makan dan meletakkan mangkuk nasi kepada Naruto.

"Ayo makan dulu" , ucap Kushina sambil duduk di samping Minato.

"Itadakimasu minna – san !" , ucap mereka semua dan memulai makan. Selesai makan Naruto kembali melanjutkan diskusi nya dengan Minato yang tertunda.

"Iya, otou – chan masih ingat mengenai kasus TP – 1. Memang nya kenapa ?"

"Itu, aku penasaran saja apa yang terjadi dengan kasus itu. Kudengar, Madara adalah dalang dibalik kasus TP – 1 dan YR – 2." , Naruto berbicara dengan serius.

"Sebetulnya, otou – chan juga mencurigai nya. Namun bagaimana lagi, otou – chan tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bukti. Korban di kasus itu seorang agen Interpol bernama Kisame Hoshigaki. Pelaku nya adalah Suigetsu Hozuki."

"Apa alasan nya membunuh agen Interpol itu ? Apa mungkin karena diperintahkan Madara juga ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Selama sidang, Suigetsu terus mengatakan bila ia diperintahkan Madara. Ia bahkan mengatakan telah dikhianati Madara."

"Dikhianati ? Maksudnya ?Aku binggung."

"Suigetsu mengatakan ia diperintahkan Madara untuk membunuh Kisame karena ia sudah terlalu banyak mengetahui criminal Madara. Ia dijanjikan tidak akan diserahkan ke pengadilan, namun nyata nya ia tetap diserahkan ke pengadilan"

"Otou – chan, aku ingin menemui Suigetsu. Aku akan bertanya langsung padanya"

"Berbahaya, Naruto – chan. Kalau memang benar Madara adalah dalang di balik kasus itu, aku yakin Madara akan terus mengawasi Suigetsu."

"Baiklah, arigatou atas saran dan bantuan otou – chan" , Naruto tersenyum dan menghubungi Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke menghubungi nomor yang disebutkan Kiba di dalam rekaman itu dan memasang headset.

"Moshi – moshi, ini siapa ya ?" , terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita.

"Sasuke. Bisakah kita bertemu ?" , tanya Sasuke to the point.

"E – eh, tentu saja bisa, Sasuke – kun. Kita ingin bertemu dimana ?" , tanya Sakura. Hati Sakura berbunga – bunga, ia merasa bila akhirnya, Sasuke yang ia cintai saat di sekolah dulu kini mulai menyukai nya.

"Dimaan saja, pastikan tidak ada seorang pun mengikuti mu."

"Hah ? Kurasa tidak ada seorangpun yang mengikutiku, Sasuke – kun."

"Hn.. sekarang dimana kau ? Aku akan menjemputmu"

"Aku di rumah sakit Konoha. Um.. Sasuke – kun ?"

"Apa ?"

"Maukah kau makan siang bersama ku ? Kebetulan sekarang waktu makan siang ?"

Sasuke mempertimbangkan tawaran Sakura, kemudian menyetujui ajakan Sakura.

"Sasuke – kun, hati – hati di jalan ya"

"Hn.."

Sakura mematikan telepon. Sasuke sedikit mempercepat laju mobil nya untuk menjemput Sakura. Waktu istirahat untuk Sakura tidak mungkin lebih dari 1 jam. Sasuke harus cepat agar ia bisa memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk meminta keterangan Sakura.

Sakura sudah menunggu Sasuke di depan gerbang rumah sakit, Sasuke menghentikan mobil dan membuka sedikit kaca nya. Sakura segera naik ke mobil dan tanpa ragu memilih duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke – kun. Apa kabar ? Lama tidak bertemu dengan mu. Kau mendapat nomor ku darimana ?"

"Aku mendapatnya dari Kiba."

"Oh, kau kenal Kiba, Sasuke – kun ?"

"Hn" , jawab Sasuke dengan jawaban ambigu khas nya. "Langsung saja pada inti nya, mau kah kau membantu ku dalam kasus ku kali ini ?"

"Kasus mu ? Kasus apa, Sasuke – kun ? "

"Kasus pembunuhan Jiraiya. Apa kau yang meng – autopsy jasad nya ?"

"Iya, memang nya kenapa ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat meng – autopsy nya ?", Sasuke bertanya sambil tetap fokus memperhatikan jalanan.

"Ya seperti autopsy pada umum nya. Kami memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh jasad."

"Hanya itu saja ?" , Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ekor mata.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu, Sasuke – kun ? Tentu saja hanya seperti itu proses nya. Kami memerika seluruh bagian tubuh dan kemudian mencatat nya dan menyerahkan kepada polisi dalam bentuk laporan." , Sakura sedikit gugup, tubuh nya mulai sedikit berkeringat dingin.

"Apa kau tidak mengambil bagian tubuh tertentu atas perintah seseorang ?" , Sasuke berusaha memancing Sakura.

Sakura berusaha mengatakan tidak, namun dari ekspresi nya, Sasuke terlihat sangat mengharapkan jawaban. Sakura berpikir, mungkin saja bila ia membantu Sasuke, Sasuke akan lebih mendekati nya.

'Tidak apa – apa kan bila aku membocorkan rahasia ? Kurasa Sasuke – kun bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik' , batin Sakura.

"Sasuke – kun, maukah kau menjaga ini sebagai rahasia ?"

"Mungkin. Aku tak bisa berjanji."

"Kau membutuhkan informasi itu untuk apa ? Kalau tidak salah, tersangka di kasus ini Hinata – san, kan ?"

"Ya, tetapi bukan dia pelaku nya."

"Aneh sekali, kau ini jaksa. Seharusnya kau berusaha mencari bukti untuk memberatkan Hinata."

"Aku tidak berniat memenangkan kasus ini. Aku ingin mengejar pelaku yang sebenarnya"

"Kau mengorbankan reputasi mu sebagai jaksa ? Baiklah, aku akan memberikan informasi ini. Tetapi, informasi ini tidak gratis" , Sakura tersenyum genit.

"Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyerahkan keperjakaan mu padaku, Sasuke – kun ?" , Sakura berbicara dengan suara sedikit mendesah.

Sasuke merasa mual seketika, hari ini sudah ada 3 wanita yang berusaha menggoda nya dan bahkan mengajak nya melakukan hubungan sex.

"Tidak. Apakah ada syarat lain ?" , jawab Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kencan denganku ? Sekali saja" , Sakura memasang ekspresi muram.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan siang bersama mu sekarang. Kurasa itu sudah dapat disebut sebagai kencan."

"Aku tidak puas. Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau memberikan informasi padamu."

"Ck.. aku bukan pria murahan yang mau melakukan hubungan sex dengan siapapun, Sakura"

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata ?" , tanya Sakura dengan kesal.

"Kami sudah putus. Dan aku tak pernah menyentuh nya sekalipun."

"Sepertinya, kau pria yang terlalu naïf, Sasuke – kun. Baiklah, kuturunkan tawaranku. Bagaimana bila mencium ku, sekali saja. Di pipi pun tak masalah"

Sasuke merasa sedikit menyesal, seharusnya ia membiarkan saja Naruto menemui Sakura. Sasuke merasa bersalah bila harus mencium seseorang yang tidak dia cintai.

"Aku.. tidak bisa. Aku tidak mencintaimu, Sakura"

"Tak apa – apa. Walaupun kau tak mencintaiku sekalipun."

"Aku tak ingin membuat siapapun merasa salah paham, Sakura."

"Kalau memelukku ? sebentar saja.", Sakura sedikit memelas.

"Sekali saja ya ?"

"Iya, tidak apa – apa. Aku akan memberikan informasi padamu. Apapun itu."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Sasuke memparkir mobil di salah satu restaurant. Sasuke sedikit kesal harus menghadapi Sakura, namun ia berusaha menahan emosi nya agar Sakura memberikan informasi pada nya.

"Sakura, aku akan memeluk mu sekarang" , Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura maju melangkah, Sasuke langsung memeluk nya. Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, namun sebaliknya, Sasuke memeluk dengan terpaksa. Sasuke asal meletakkan tangan di tubuh Sakura saat memeluk.

Setelah sekitar 30 detik, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan nya. Sakura ingin berusaha menahan nya, namun ia melepaskan pelukan nya pada Sasuke. Hati Sakura terasa perih, ia kini sadar, tak ada lagi harapan bagi nya untuk memiliki Sasuke.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam" , ucap Sakura dengan datar.

"Hn.."

Sakura kini tak lagi berhasrat untuk mendekati Sasuke. Ia bahkan berjalan sedikit dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke memilih tempat duduk yang terdapat sofa untuk 2 orang. Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Seorang pelayan memberikan menu untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura membaca menu dan memesan. Sasuke juga memesan makanan yang diinginkan nya. Pelayan kemudian mencatat pesanan dan meninggalkan meja. Sasuke diam – diam menyalakan voice recorder di hp nya.

"Apa informasi yang ingin kau berikan ?" ,tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ? Mengenai autopsy ?"

"Hn.."

"Selama autopsy, kami diperintahkan untuk mengambil organ tubuh yang masih sehat dan dapat dijual. Tidak peduli, apakah itu mayat yang diketahui identitas nya atau tidak, kami diharuskan mengambil nya."

"Siapa yang memerintahkan ?"

"Atasan kami. Pernah kami mempertanyakan apa alasan nya, namun kami hanya disuruh melakukan nya dan kami tak boleh menolak. Kami juga diberi sedikit uang untuk 'tutup mulut'."

"Bisakah kau mengirimkan ku foto mayat Madara yang telah di autopsy ?"

"Kurasa ini agak sedikit sulit, Sasuke – kun. "

"Aku tahu, setidaknya kirimkan bukti yang menunjukkan organ tubuh mayat Jiraiya yang telah diambil."

"Aku akan mengusahakan nya, Sasuke – kun. Berikan aku alamat email atau nomor telepon mu,. Aku akan mengirimkan bukti foto itu padamu nanti."

"Ini" , Sasuke memberikan alamat email nya. "Sakura, apa kau tahu kemana organ itu dijual ?"

"Kalau tidak salah, organ itu dijual kepada orang yang membutuhkan transplantasi. Tetapi, kudengar organ itu juga dijual di pasar gelap dengan harga tinggi."

"Siapa yang menjual nya ke pasar gelap ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa, atasanku lebih mengetahui nya."

"Arigato atas informasi dan kerja sama mu, Sakura" , ucap Sasuke sambil mematikan rekaman.

"Douiteshimashite, Sasuke – kun"

Pelayan mengantarkan makanan pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka makan tanpa berkata apa – apa. Selesai makan, hp Sasuke berbunyi.

Sasuke segera mengangkat nya,

"Teme, aku sudah selesai nih."

"Sebentar lagi aku menjemputmu. Aku harus mengantar Sakura", Sasuke mematikan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke meminta bill, kemudian Sasuke membayar nya dan berjalan menuju mobil. Di dalam mobil, Sakura membuka dompet nya dan mengeluarkan uang.

"Ini, untuk makanan tadi"

Sasuke menolak uang Sakura. Setidaknya, ia adalah pria gentle yang tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita membayar ketika kencan, walaupun kencan terpaksa seperti ini.

"Arigato, Sasuke – kun"

"Hn"

Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai di depan gerbang rumah sakit, Sakura melambaikan tangan. Sasuke melambaikan tangan sebentar dan langsung menjalankan mobil.

* * *

Sasuke menghentikan mobil di depan rumah Naruto. Naruto segera menaiki mobil Sasuke. Naruto menjelaskan informasi yang didapat dari otou – chan nya mengenai kasus TP – 1 tanpa diminta Sasuke. Sasuke juga menjelaskan informasi yang didapat dari Sakura.

Sasuke kembali ke hotel tempat nya menginap bersama Naruto dan Itachi. Ia mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan nya. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke mengecek email nya. Sakura sudah mengirimkan foto tubuh Jiraiya yang sudah di autopsy. Ia bahkan mengirimkan foto mayat – mayat lain dalam keadaan yang hampir mirip, organ yang sudah diambil.

"Bagaimana bila kita berusaha masuk ke dalam kantor Madara ? Mungkin saja ada bukti yang disembunyikan, terutama dari kasus YR - 2" , usul Naruto tiba – tiba.

"Kita harus bekerja sama dengan polisi. Selain itu kita tidak bisa melakukan itu sendiri."

"Kita ajak saja Sai dan Shikamaru."

"Ok."

Sasuke menghubungi Sai, dan Shikamaru lalu menyuruhnya mengganti pakaian dengan jas hitam dan kaca mata hitam, sementara Ino mengenakan pakaian yang cukup sexy untuk menarik perhatian. Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke juga mengganti pakaian.

Setelah itu, Sasuke menghubungi Kakashi dan meminta bantuan nya untuk mengakses ruangan Madara.

**-Kakashi's POV-**

Madara kembali memanggilku ke ruangan nya. Seperti biasanya, aku berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan nya layaknya seorang ksatria dihadapan raja yang menunggu perintah.

"Kakashi ! Aku mendapat laporan bila Deidara tidak berada di rumah nya. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi ?!"

"Sepertinya ia pergi menginap, Madara – sama"

"Bagaimana kau tahu, hah ?"

"Aku melihat nya berada di dalam mobil, mobil itu berhenti di sebuah hotel.", jawabku. Aku memang sempat menguntit Deidara dan melihatnya memasuki hotel bersama Naruto dan beberapa orang.

"Apa ia sendirian saja ?"

"Ya, aku melihat nya sendirian, Madara – sama" , jawabku.

"Perintahkan bawahanmu untuk mengawasi dia, jangan sampai dia membocorkan keberadaanmu di malam itu."

"Baiklah Madara – sama"

Hp Madara tiba – tiba berbunyi, ia terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, kemudian berjalan keluar tergesa – gesa tanpa menutup pintu nya. Madara berjalan ke arah lift dengan cepat, seperti nya ia akan pergi.

Aku berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu, aku merasa hp ku bergetar, dan Sasuke menghubungi ku.

Aku segera berjalan ke toilet dan masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Bilik toilet adalah satu – satu nya tempat teraman yang tidak terdapat cctv. Di bilik toilet juga tidak terdapat alat pengintai atau sejenisnya.

"Uchiha – san, ada apa ?"

"Aku ingin menyusup ke dalam ruangan Madara dan mencari bukti. Apakah Madara saat ini berada di kantor ?"

"Tidak, sepertinya ia baru saja pergi."

"Kapan ia akan kembali ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa akan sedikit lama, mungkin bertemu klien nya."

"Aku akan segera kesana."

"Uchiha – san, apakah Deidara menginap di The Royal Hotel ? Cepat pindahkan ia ke hotel lain. Madara curiga dengan Deidara yang tidak pulang dan menyuruhku memerintahkan bawahanku menguntit nya."

"Ya, terima kasih atas informasi mu. Berikan aku waktu 30 menit untuk memindahkan nya."

Sasuke mematikan telepon, aku keluar dari bilik toilet. Aku melihat salah seorang senior ku sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel.

"Apa kau melihat Madara – sama ?" , tanyaku.

"Iya, tadi aku melihat nya berjalan terburu – buru dikawal beberapa polisi. Sepertinya ia akan bertemu client nya."

"Ok." , jawabku.

* * *

Aku memasuki ruangan ku dan mengerjakan pekerjaan ku sambil sesekali melirik jam. Setelah 30 menit, aku menuju ruangan bawahanku.

"Hatake – san" , sapa para polisi bawahanku ketika aku membuka pintu.

"Madara – sama memerintahkan kalian untuk memata – matai Deidara di The Royal Hotel. " , ucapku sambil menunjuk 3 orang bawahanku.

Bawahanku berjalan menuju pintu dan melaksanakan perintah tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku berjalan ke bawah dan melihat 4 orang berpakaian jas hitam dengan kacamata hitam. Wajah mereka sangar, penampilan mereka terlihat seperti mafia.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Madara – sama" , ucap seorang pria berambut panjang. Dari suara nya, aku dapat menebak bila orang itu adalah Shikamaru, sepertinya ia merubah tatanan rambut nya.

"Ia baru saja pergi 30 menit yang lalu. Apakah anda memiliki janji bertemu dengan nya ?"

"Ya." , jawab Shikamaru dengan mantap.

"Kalau boleh kami tahu, siapa anda ? Bisakah anda mengisi buku tamu ?" ,ucap seorang polisi yang berjaga di pintu depan.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa. Kami memiliki urusan bisnis dengan Madara – sama." , Shikamaru sengaja menekankan kata bisnis.

"Darimana anda berasal ?"

"Sunagakure" , jawab pria lain nya dengan suara yang sangat berat. Dari wajah nya yang tidak tertutup kaca mata hitam, aku bisa menebak bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, silahkan menunggu di ruangan Madara – sama. Aku akan segera menghubungi nya."

"Tidak usah, biar kami yang menghubungi nya" , jawab Sasuke.

"Saya akan mengantarkan anda ke ruangan Madara – sama" , aku menghampir ke 4 pria itu tiba – tiba.

"Hatake – san, bukankah anda seharusnya mengawal bawahan anda yang baru saja pergi menuju the Royal Hotel ?" , tanya polisi itu dan menatapku curiga.

"Tidak, Madara – sama hanya memerintahkanku untuk menyruh bawahanku pergi kesana." , jawabku.

"Oh"

* * *

Aku berjalan mengawal mereka menuju ruangan Madara. Di lift, Sasuke berdiri di sebelahku dan berbisik. "Antarkan aku dan Sai menuju ruang CCTV."

Aku mengantar Naruto dan Shikamaru menuju ruangan Madara yang tidak terkunci, kemudian aku mengantar Sai dan Sasuke memasuki bilik toilet, kemudian aku menuju loker ku dan mengambil 2 seragam ku. Aku selalu memasukkan seragam di dalam loker sebagai cadangan. Aku malas memakai seragam dan mengganti seragam setelah sampai di tempat kerja.

Aku masuk ke dalam toilet dan menyerahkan seragam kepada Sasuke dan Sai, mereka segera mengganti jas mereka dengan seragam.

Aku mengantar mereka menuju ruang CCTV, aku melihat seorang polisi sedang tertidur di ruangan CCTV di balik kaca yang terdapat di pintu kayu. Kebetulan, polisi yang mengawasi CCTV sangat sering tertidur ketika mengawasi CCTV, namun hal itu menjadi keuntungan kami.

Aku perlahan – lahan membuka pintu agar polisi itu tak terbangun, kemudian memberi isyarat agar Sai dan Sasuke masuk. Ternyata polisi itu adalah Kiba.

"Shikamaru" , sapa Kiba yang terbangun. "Kenapa kau disini ?"

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun bila kami disini. Bisakah kau menghapus rekaman CCTV dan mematikan nya untuk sementara ?" , tanya Shikamaru.

Kiba mulai menghapus rekaman CCTV yang berhubungan dengan keberadaan mereka dan mematikan CCTV di koridor dan ruangan Madara.

**-Kakashi's POV end-**

Sementara itu, kini Shikamaru dan Naruto berada di ruangan Madara.

"Shikamaru, entah kenapa aku merasa berdebar – debar" , ucap Naruto.

"Kau perhatikan saja di luar, sementara aku akan mengurus brankas ini." , Shikamaru berjalan menuju brankas yang sangat besar.

Ia mengeluarkan bubuk sidik jari dan menekan tombol untuk membuka brankas, brankas pun terbuka. Di dalam brankas masih terdapat brankas yang lebih kecil, Shikamaru kembali memasukkan kode dan brankas terbuka.

Shikamaru tampak terkejut dengan isi nya, di dalam brankas itu terdapat berbagai dokumen tindakan criminal Madara. Selain itu terdapat bukti – bukti kasus YR – 2 yang disembunyikan.

"Naruto !" , Shikamaru memanggil Naruto.

Naruto menghampiri, ia melihat isi nya dan kaget. Ia memasukkan seluruh bukti kasus YR – 2 yang disembunyikan ke dalam tas kerja nya dan beberapa dokumen tindakan illegal.

Shikamaru kemudian menutup brankas dan duduk di salah satu sofa bersama Naruto. Naruto mengirimkan sms kepada Sasuke.

* * *

**To : Teme**

**Kau sudah selesai belum ? Aku menemukan banyak bukti disini.**

* * *

5 Menit kemudian, Sasuke dan Sai masuk ke dalam ruangan Madara. Sai dan Sasuke sudah kembali memakai jas dan kacamata hitam nya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Sai serta berjalan menuju lift menuju lantai 1.

Polisi yang tadi berjaga menatap Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Anda tidak jadi menunggu Madara – sama ?"

"Tidak, kami memiiki urusan Seperti nya kami akan datang lain kali" , jawab Sai sambil berjalan menuju mobil dan tersenyum puas.

Naruto merasa sangat lega dalam hati, ia merasa kemenangan kini berada di depan mata nya. Kini, seluruh bukti keterlibatan Madara sudah ada di tangan nya.

'Aku tak sabar menunggu besok. Aku akan membuatmu mendapatkan hukuman setimpal, Madara' , batin Naruto.

* * *

**Note :**

* * *

**-Ojii - san : kakek**

* * *

**Minna - san, sorry kalau chapter ini terkesan aneh & semakin ga masuk akal.**** Oh ya, chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir.**

**Di chapter ini, perasaan Sasuke udah mulai jelas.**

**Di chapter terakhir, author bakal bikin romance & kemungkinan ada adegan 18+ nya.**

* * *

**Reply to reviews :**

* * *

**-Kirei-neko : pasti dong Sasuke jg mengalami hal yg sama. Kalau nggak, fanfict ini ga mungkin ber genre romance & pair nya SasuNaru :)**

**-Yassir2374: gpp. author seneng di kritik, selama ga nge - flame.**


	8. Ending

Sasuke membuka mata nya dan mengernyitkan dahi. Ia memandang heran sekeliling nya. Ia kini berada diatas kasur dan tubuh nya ditutupi bed cover.

Sebelumnya, ia bergadang hingga jam 2 pagi untuk menganalisis kasus berdasarkan bukti – bukti baru yang didapat nya dari Itachi dan Naruto.

Sebetulnya, Naruto ingin membantu Sasuke, namun Sasuke memaksa Naruto untuk tidur dengan dalih agar Naruto memiliki waktu untuk istirahat dan bisa menghadapi nya sebagai rival di pengadilan dengan stamina penuh.

**-Flashback-**

Itachi mengirimkan video dan sedikit foto mengenai transaksi narkoba yang dilakukan polisi dibawah perintah Madara dengan seorang Bandar di pelabuhan. Kemudian, Itachi bahkan mengirimkan video tersembunyi saat ia berpura – pura membeli narkoba yang di jual di Sky Night Club.

'Bagaimana aku menuduh Madara dan menunjukkan bukti – bukti yang sebelum nya tak pernah dilihat para polisi ?' , batin Sasuke.

Ia menatap bukti kasus yang diberikan Naruto, di dalam nya terdapat bukti dari kasus YR – 2. Sasuke manatap pisau dengan sidik jari Kankurou, seorang komisaris polisi yang diduga membunuh Sasori, sesama komisaris polisi namun dibebaskan karena kurang nya bukti.

Di file kasus YR – 2, terdapat file berisi data sidik jari tersangka dan korban. Sasuke meminta bantuan Sai untuk menyocokkan sidik jari. Dengan terpaksa, ia akhirnya menceritakan seluruh detail investigasi nya kepada Sai.

Selain itu terdapat banyak dokumen transaksi illegal Madara termasuk surat perintah Madara kepada kepala tim forensic untuk memerintahkan setiap ahli forensic mengambil bagian tubuh mayat yang masih sehat untuk diberikan pada Madara.

Sasuke sedikit merasa khawatir, bagaimana bila hakim yang bertugas di kasus ini ternyata bekerja sama dengan Madara ? Bila benar, maka sama saja ia mengungkapkan kartu as kepada musuh.

Ia hanya dapat mempercayai Hiruzen Sarutobi, hakim yang bertugas untuk kasus ini, dan menepis segala kecurigaan nya.

Sasuke mulai membaca satu persatu dokumen transaksi yang sangat banyak. Ia kemudian membagi menjadi 3, yaitu dokumen transaksi Narkoba, dokumen penjualan anak dan dokumen penjualan organ. Ia juga mengurutkan dari tanggal terlama hingga tanggal terbaru.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi melihat tanggal transaksi terlama. Tanggal transaksi terlama dilakukan sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Ia tidak bisa menunjukkan bukti yang konkriet atas penyebab Madara memberi perintah untuk membunuh di kasus TP – 1 dan YR – 2 seperti yang akan di tuduhkan nya saat sidang nanti.

Sasuke langsung tertidur pulas dengan kepala menelungkup diatas menja ketika ia selesai menyusun dokumen – dokumen itu.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke, Naruto terbangun 15 menit setelah Sasuke tertidur. Itachi pulang ke hotel di saat yang sama. Naruto segera membukakan pintu.

"Itachi – nii, kau baru pulang ?" , tanya Naruto sambil menutup pintu.

"Iya, aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Shisui."

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang tertidur, Naruto mengelus kepala Sasuke dan melirik Sasuke untuk memastikan Sasuke benar – benar tertidur.

"Sasuke – chan tertidur ya ?" , Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang tertidur pulas dan menepuk pundak nya.

Sasuke tidak merespon sama sekali, ia tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Sepertinya ia benar – benar kelelahan.

"Aku akan menggendong Sasuke – chan." , Itachi mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dengan sedikit kesulitan. Sasuke jauh lebih berat dibandingkan terakhir kali Itachi menggendong Sasuke saat kecil.

"Biar kubantu, Itachi – nii. Aku akan memegang kaki nya." , Naruto menghampiri Itachi dan mengangkat kaki Sasuke dan meletakkan nya di atas kasur. Kemudian, Itachi menutupi tubuh Sasuke dengan bed cover dan mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"Naruto - chan, ini bukti yang berhasil kutemukan. Kuharap, jangan beritahu Sasuke - chan." ,Itachi memberikan sebuah amplop coklat kepada Naruto.

"Ini apa ?" , Naruto membuka amplop coklat itu.

"Itu bukti yang berhasil didapatkan Kisame. Yang lain nya sudah dihancurkan oleh Madara saat Kisame terbunuh."

Naruto membuka isi amplop itu, terdapat sebuah dokumen perjanjian penjualan anak antara Madara dan pemilik panti asuhan di Sunagakure yang dilakukan 2 minggu sebelum kasus TP -1 dan dokumen perjanjian transaksi narkoba yang dilakukan 3 bulan sebelum Kisame terbunuh. Itachi bahkan menyerahkan narkoba yang dibeli nya kepada polisi di club.

"Bagaimana kau mendapat semua bukti ini, Itachi – nii ?", Naruto menatap dengan takjub.

"Kisame menitipkan sedikit bukti padaku, lalu aku menitipkan nya pada Shisui setelah Kisame terbunuh."

"Arigato atas bantuan mu, Itachi – nii"

"Douiteshimashite".

**-Flashback end-**

Sasuke bangun dan mengambil jas yang digantung nya di lemari serta berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, sesekali ia melirik jam.

Masih jam 7 pagi, ia masih memiliki waktu 3 jam sebelum persidangan di mulai. Sasuke segera menutup mulut nya dan menguap, ia masih mengantuk walaupun sudah tidur selama 5 jam.

Tiba – tiba saja pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Naruto terbelalak melihat Sasuke di depan kamar mandi dengan wajah kusut.

"Te – teme, kau membuatku takut !" , Naruto menunjuk Sasuke

"Dobe, semalam siapa yang memindahkan ku ke kasur ?"

"Aku dan Itachi – nii, memang nya kenapa ?"

"Itachi – nii dimana ? Aku tidak melihat nya."

"Hah ?! Dia tidur di sebelah mu dan kau tidak menyadari nya, teme ?"

Sasuke mencoba mengingat sebentar, sepertinya saat ia terbangun tadi, ada gundukan besar di dalam bed cover di samping nya. Ia terlalu mengantuk untuk menyadari nya.

"Astaga, kau ini ceroboh sekali teme. Aku pasti akan menang dengan mudah hari ini" , Naruto menyeringai.

Sasuke tidak berniat membalas Naruto, bagi seseorang yang perfectionist seperti Sasuke, kesalahan kecil seperti tadi saja sudah cukup membuat nya merasa down dan malu.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, sementara Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu nya. Sasuke menggantung jas, kemeja dan celana panjang nya, kemudian melepaskan pakaian nya satu per satu.

Kini, ia sepenuh nya telanjang, Sasuke menyalakan shower dan mulai mandi. Ia mengusapkan sabun mint ke seluruh tubuh nya dan shampoo mint di rambut nya. Ia menghirup aroma mint dan mulai menikmati nya.

Bagi Sasuke, saat mandi adalah saat yang menyenangkan bagi nya. Ia dapat sedikit bersantai sejenak di tengah rutinitas nya. Di rumah nya, ia bahkan memasang speaker di kamar mandi pribadi nya dan memutar lagu – lagu relaksasi.

Kemudian, Sasuke membilas rambut dan tubuh nya hingga bersih. Ia berjalan ke arah wastafel dan mengambil sabun muka, kemudian mengusapkan ke seluruh wajah nya dan membilas nya. Kemudian ia menyikat gigi nya.

Sasuke melirik pantulan tubuh telanjang nya di cermin.

'Apa aku memang tampan ? Atau tubuh ku bagus ? Kenapa para wanita bersikap berlebihan padaku ?' , batin Sasuke.

'Apa Naruto menyukai tubuh ku ya ?' , batin Sasuke.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Sasuke memakai pakaian nya, kemudian menyemprotkan parfum. Bila selama ini ia menyemprotkan parfum agar ia tidak memiliki bau badan yang dapat menganggu, kini ia menyemprotkan nya agar Naruto memuji nya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutup pintu, ia mengambil hp nya yang terletak di atas meja di samping kasur nya. Ia menghubungi Sai dan menyuruh nya agar tidak telat menuju pengadilan. Sementara itu, Naruto membereskan dan membawa semua bukti yang sudah didapat nya. Naruto mengirimkan sms pada Shikamaru dan Ino untuk berkumpul di café di dekat gedung pengadilan.

"Teme, aku ingin berangkat ke pengadilan. Aku tidak mau telat", ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Tumben sekali kau ingin cepat – cepat ke pengadilan, dobe ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau telat, ini kan kasus pertama ku.", Narut tersenyum dan memeriksa barang bawaan nya sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin breakfast, dobe ?"

"Tidak, deh. Aku sedang hemat, nih. Aku beli bento box di vending machine saja. Sudah ya, jaa ne..", Naruto berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu, biar aku yang mentraktir mu saja', Sasuke mengejar Naruto.

"Aku ingin berdiskusi dengan Shikamaru dan Ino. Jaa" , Naruto melambaikan tangan dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

**-Naruto's POV-**

Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Sasuke, namun aku ingin menunjukkan bukti yang kudapat pada Ino dan Shikamaru. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Itachi – nii untuk tidak memberitahu pada Sasuke.

Aku berjalan menuju pangkalan taxi yang berada di depan hotel ini dan segera masuk ke dalam taxi.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, goshujin – sama" , sapa sang supir taxi itu.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu." , jawabku.

"Kemana tujuan anda ?"

"Aku mau ke gedung pengadilan Konoha."

Supir taxi itu menjalankan mobil, aku memperhatikan jalanan di sekeliling ku. Ino mengirimi ku sms.

* * *

**From : Ino**

**Hey, baka ! Kau sudah sampai di café ? Maksud mu café yang mana sih ?**

* * *

Aku meringis, aku benar – benar kacau hari ini. Aku bahkan lupa memberitahu nama café yang kumaksud. Di jalanan di sekitar gedung pengadilan, terdapat beberapa café.

* * *

**To : Ino**

**Bagaimana bila kita pergi ke Western Café saja ? Aku masih di perjalanan.**

* * *

**From : Ino**

**Ya sudah, kami pesan makanan dulu, ya.**

* * *

"Aku mau ke Western café saja. Yang di dekat gedung pengadilan Konoha itu." , ucapku pada supir taxi.

Aku iseng membuka folder gallery hp ku. Aku melirik foto Sasuke yang berhasil ku ambil saat ia sedang tertidur pulas. Rasanya wajah nya begitu damai, namun juga imut.

Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat foto nya. Entah kenapa aku menjadi semakin menginginkan nya. Mungkin aku harus menyatakan perasaan pada Sasuke.

Taksi tiba – tiba berhenti. Aku melihat melalui kaca, aku sudah berada di depan Western café.

"Kita sudah sampai, goshujin – sama" , ucap supir taxi itu.

Aku melirik argo nya, di argo meter tertulis 35.000 ryo. Aku cepat – cepat mengeluarkan uang 37.000 ryo dari dompet ku dan memberikan nya pada supir taxi.

"Arigato gozaimasu", ucap supir taxi itu.

"Douiteshimashite" , jawabku sambil mengambil tas ku dan menutup pintu taxi.

* * *

Aku berjalan memasuki café. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untukku. Café ini tidak terlalu luas, namun sangat nyaman. Bagian luar terdapat pintu kaca, sementara bagian dalam café ini sangat modern dan di dominasi dengan warna hitam dan putih. Café hari ini cukup sepi, hanya ada 3 meja yang terisi, mungkin karena jam menunjukkan pukul 8.30.

"Naruto !" , panggil Ino dan Shikamaru ketika aku mendekati meja mereka.

Aku menoleh dan duduk di sofa yang berada di samping Shikamaru. Seorang pelayan dengan sigap memberikanku menu tanpa aku meminta nya terlebih dulu.

Aku membuka buku menu. Sesuai nama nya, café ini menjual makanan western. Namun, tempat ini dinamakan café karena interior nya yang seperti café dan bahkan terdapat wi – fi gratis.

"Aku mau pesan chicken cordon bleu dan caffe Americano dengan susu." , ucapku pada pelayan yang sedang mencatat pesanan ku.

"Apakah ada tambahan ?" , tanya pelayan itu.

"Tidak, itu saja."

Pelayan itu mengulangi pesanan ku yang sudah dicatat nya, kemudian meninggalkan meja sambil mengambil menu yang kuserahkan.

"Naruto, kau sudah siap untuk sidang nanti ?" , tanya Ino padaku.

"Tentu saja. Ini bukti baru yang kudapatkan." , aku mengeluarkan bukti yang diberikan Itachi padaku dan menyerahkan pada Shikamaru.

Ino menghentikan makan nya dan ikut melirik bukti itu.

"Ini.. bukti asli dokumen transaksi 3 tahun lalu ?"

"Iya, bukti transaksi yang kita dapatkan di kantor Madara hanya bukti transaksi hingga 2 tahun lalu."

"Kau membawa pisau yang kita dapatkan di kantor Madara ?" , tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku bawa" , jawabku sambil membuka tas kerja nya dan mengambil pisau. Aku kaget menemukan sebuah amplop.

Rasanya kemarin tidak ada amplop itu. Mungkin saja tanpa sadar aku mengambil nya, tetapi rasanya aku tidak mengambil amplop itu.

Pelayan mengantarkan pesanan ku dan meletakkan nya di meja ku.

Aku melirik 4 orang yang baru saja datang ke café terus melihat ke arah meja ku dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru juga memperhatikan orang itu karena dari sofa tempat kami duduk, kami dapat melihat ke arah pintu masuk.

"Naruto, tidak usah perlihatkan pisau ini sekarang. Orang itu terus memperhatikan kita" , bisik Shikamaru.

"Iya, sekarang mereka berpencar. Mereka mengapit meja kita." , bisik ku.

Shikamaru menyembunyikan dokumen yang tadi kuperlihatkan dengan melipat nya di saku celana dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Shikamaru diuntungkan dengan posisi duduk nya yang menempel dengan dinding.

"Itadakimasu, minna – san" , aku berusaha bersikap santai.

Aku memakan cordon bleu ku dengan cepat hingga keju meleleh yang berada di dalam cordon bleu berada di sekitar bibir ku.

"Naruto, kau memalukan deh. Cara makan mu parah sekali" , Ino kembali mengoceh dan memberikan tissue basah.

"Hehe, gomen" , aku menggaruk kepala ku yag tidak gatal. Aku sangat gugup, namun aku berusaha menyembunyikan nya.

Aku melanjutkan makan ku, kemudian setelah selesai, aku meletakkan garpu dan pisau ku. Aku meminum caffe Americano ku dengan cepat. Caffe Americano nya sama sekali tidak pahit karena sudah diberi susu.

Aku memastikan tas ku sudah terkunci rapat dan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, Shikamaru memastikan agar dokumen yang dipegang nya tadi tidak terjatuh dari kantung nya.

Aku berjalan menuju kasir, pelayan memberikan bon padaku. Aku membayar pesanan ku dan meletakkan nya di atas bon, Ino dan Shikamaru juga membayar pesanan mereka masing – masing.

Aku merangkul Shikamaru dan berjalan menuju pintu. Pelayan yang sama membukakan pintu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku sekilas melirik ke 4 orang tadi yang terlihat kesal karena kami meninggalkan restaurant.

Aku, Ino dan Shikamaru berjalan memasuki gedung pengadilan. Beberapa orang penjaga memeriksa kami, kami bahkan harus melewati metal detector dan pemeriksaan tas dengan computer.

Ketika giliran tas ku diperiksa, tiba – tiba saja penjaga menahan tas ku dan sedikit membentakku.

"Ada pisau di tas mu. Kami harus menahan mu !"

"Itu bukti kasus. Aku pengacara, dan jadwal sidang ku dimulai pukul 10."

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan izin dari pihak kepolisian untuk membawa bukti berupa senjata tajam atau senjata api ?" , tanya penjaga itu.

Aku mengeluarkan surat izin yang kubawa saat sidang pertama kali karena aku membawa pisau sebagai barang bukti.

"Maafkan kami, silahkan lewat, Uzumaki – sama"

Aku, Shikamaru dan Ino melewati pemeriksaan. Kemudian sambil menunggu, kami bertiga masuk ke dalam ruang pengacara. Aku melirik jam, masih ada 45 menit sebelum sidang dimulai.

Aku menunjukkan pisau yang kudapat di safety box Madara kepada Ino dan Shikamaru. Pisau itu sudah diberikan bubuk alumunium sehingga sidik jari terlihat jelas. Pisau itu kumasukkan ke dalam kantung agar sidik jari tidak hilang.

"Shikamaru, kemarin saat kita mengecek safety box Madara, kau melihat amplop ini tidak ?" , aku menunjukkan amplop yang kutemukan di tas ku.

"Tidak.", Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala dan menyerahkan amplop padaku.

Aku membuka amplop itu, terdapat sebuah surat dengan kantong plastic kecil yang tidak ada isi nya.

"Siapa sih yang memasukkan sampah di amplop ini ?" , aku mengumpat dan memasukkan plastic kosong itu ke dalam amplop.

Aku membaca surat itu.

* * *

**To : Kakashi Hatake**

**Aku memerintahkan mu untuk membunuh Suigetsu Hozuki. Berikan ia makanan kesukaan nya, kemudian campurkan dengan racun ini. Kunjungi Suigetsu di penjara sekarang, bilang saja kau mendapat perintah dari ku. Penjaga akan membiarkanmu masuk. Aku tidak menerima berita kegagalan !**

* * *

Aneh sekali, kenapa Madara memberikan perintah dalam bentuk surat ? Bukankah lebih aman bila ia langsung saja memberitahu Kakashi ?

"Kantung ini tidak kosong, masih ada sedikit butiran" , ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa itu racun ?"

"Naruto, itu surat apa ?", tanya Ino.

"Ini, baca saja" , jawabku.

Ino baru saja akan membaca surat, namun tiba – tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan pintu yang akan dibuka. Ino segera menyembunyikan surat itu. Shikamaru juga segera memasukkan plastic itu ke dalam amplop.

Hinata memasuki ruangan diantar seorang polisi, ia tidak ditahan karena ia masih merupakan tersangka.

"Uzumaki – san" , sapa Hinata sambil menutup pintu.

"Ohayo Hyuuga - san. Bagaimana perasaan mu ?" , sapa ku.

"Aku sangat gugup." , Hinata menundukkan kepala.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah menemukan pelaku nya. Pokok nya kau tidak akan kalah, deh" , aku tersenyum dan berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Semoga saja" , Hinata berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menghembuskan nafas dalam – dalam.

"Hyuuga - san, apa tadi kau melihat teme ?"

"Teme itu siapa ?"

"Gomen, maksud ku Sasuke Uchiha."

"Aku… tadi melihat nya berjalan menuju ruangan jaksa."

"Oh ok. Kau tunggu disini bersama Ino dan Shikamaru, ya. Ada hal yang harus kubahas dengan nya. Tidak apa – apa kan ?" , ucapku sambil mengambil tas kerja ku. Aku mengambil surat yang dipegang Ino dan memasukkan ke dalam amplop berisi kantung plastic itu. Kemudian aku memasukan amplop itu ke dalam tas.

Aku mengirimkan sms kepada Sasuke untuk menyuruhnya keluar dan bertemu dengan nya di lorong.

Aku mengambil tas ku dan membuka pintu, kemudian menutup nya. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang ada di dekat ruangan jaksa. Ketika aku baru saja ingin duduk, Sasuke menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah ku.

"Dobe, kau memiliki amplop putih berisi surat Madara pada Kakashi dan kantong plastic kan ?" , bisik Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Iya, aku baru saja ingin menanyakan itu padamu. Aku tidak mengambil itu di safety box Madara kemarin. Amplop itu darimana ?" , bisikku.

"Kemarin, Kakashi menyelipkan nya diam – diam ke dalam tas mu. Jaga itu baik – baik."

"Iya. Kau sudah makan teme ?" , aku sedikit khawatir dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah."

Entah kenapa aku kembali berdebar – debar, aku berusaha menghentikan debaran itu. Parfum Sasuke terasa lebih harum, wajah nya terlihat semakin tampan ketika aku di dekat nya. Aku khawatir bila gairah ku memuncak.

"Dobe aku ingin masuk ke ruangan ku. Sudah dulu, ya"

"Tunggu Sasuke, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." , aku menahan Sasuke yang hendak bangkit berdiri.

"Katakan saja."

Aku berusaha percaya diri dengan menatap langsung mata Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku cinta padamu. M – maukah kau menjadi pacar ku ?" , ucapku tanpa memikirkan apapun. Aku merasa perasaan ku sangat lega, rasanya seperti beban berat di dalam hati ku tiba – tiba terangkat.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa" , jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap mata ku, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan nya.

Tiba – tiba sekujur tubuh ku terasa lemas, aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju ruanganku. Aku merasa sangat menyesal, seharusnya tadi aku tak terbawa perasaan dan menyatakan nya.

Pandanganku sedikit buram, hati ku sakit. Dada ku sesak, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa menangis atau mengeluarkan setetes air mata pun. Tangisan tanpa air mata adalah tangisan yang lebih menyakitkan, tangisan tanpa air mata adalah kesedihan yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dapat diungkapkan.

Aku berjalan menuju toilet dan membasahi wajah ku, kemudian aku mengelap nya dengan tissue yang terdapat di toilet.

Aku harus tetap bersikap professional, aku tidak boleh menangis ataupun kalah di kasus pertama ku ini. Setelah kasus ini, hubunganku dan Sasuke akan berakhir, begitu pula perasaanku.

Aku baru saja menyadari beberapa hari ini bila ia baik, sangat baik. Aku tidak peduli bila ia kaya, populer, pintar atau apapun. Bahkan walaupun ia tidak kaya, tidak populer ataupun bodoh, aku akan tetap mencintai nya karena kebaikan nya padaku.

Aku melirik jam, 20 menit lagi sidang akan dimulai. Namun, aku tidak berniat kembali ke ruanganku. Aku memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dan menutup mata. Aku membiarkan setetes air mata mengalir disana.

Aku mencoba tersenyum walaupun terasa sulit. Aku hanya menutup mata, toilet di gedung pengadilan sangat nyaman dan hening. Aku merasa nyaman dengan keheningan ini.

Ponsel ku berbunyi, Ino menelponku. Aku mengangkat nya.

"Naruto Baka, kau ada dimana ? Kenapa kau tiba – tiba menghilang ? Kukira kau masih bersama Sasuke, ternyata tidak."

Aku berdehem agar suara ku tidak terdengar aneh, "Aku di toilet"

"Di toilet ? Lama sekali. Cepat kesini, 20 menit lagi sidang nya dimulai tahu."

"Iya, iya. Kau selalu cerewet deh. Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau dengan mu" , aku terkikik.

"NARUTOOOOOOO !" , teriakan Ino begitu dahsyat hingga aku harus menjauhkan hp dari telinga ku sejauh 80 cm, teriakan Ino masih terdengar.

Aku segera mematikan telepon dan keluar dari bilik toilet, kemudian kembali membasahi wajah ku dan mengelap nya dengan air.

Aku berjalan keluar dari toilet, di saat yang sama aku melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju toilet.

"Dobe, kukira kau menghilang" , ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiriku.

Aku tidak berniat mendengarkan Sasuke dan terus berjalan.

"Aku mencari mu tadi" , ucapan Sasuke menghentikan langkahku.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Ino meminta tolong padaku untuk mencari mu, dobe"

"Oh.." , aku malas menjawab Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ruanganku.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan pengacara, aku melihat Shikamaru yang tertidur. Ino terlihat sangat marah, ia bahkan memelototi ku. Sementara Hinata terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kau kemana saja, Naruto – baka ?!" , teriak Ino padaku.

"Gomen, tadi aku sakit perut di toilet. Hehe..", aku tersenyum dan berbohong.

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku, dong. Aku sampai meminta tolong pada Sasuke untuk mencarimu, tahu"

"Habis, perut ku sakit sekali" , aku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ini ? Apa kau baik – baik saja, Uzumaki – san ?" , Hinata terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Tenang, aku baik – baik saja."

Aku menghabiskan sisa 20 menit dengan membaca kembali berkas – berkas sekaligus mempelajari materi. Ya, walaupun aku memiliki bukti, aku belum tentu bisa memenangkan kasus bila tidak mengeluarkan bukti di saat yang tepat.

**-Naruto's POV end-**

* * *

**Ruang Pengadilan No.1**

* * *

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di meja yang saling berhadapan. Naruto berusaha menahan perasaan nya dan tidak memandang Sasuke.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, sang hakim duduk di kursi hakim dan mengetukkan pali 3 kali. Ia memulai persidangan. "Kita akan melanjutkan persidangan yang tertunda 2 hari lalu. 2 hari lalu, ditemukan fakta bahwa terdapat darah yang tidak diketahui. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Uzumaki – san ?"

"Darah itu dimiliki oleh pelaku pembunuhan." , jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Aku memiliki bukti yang mendukung"

Naruto mengeluarkan rekaman CCTV yang dibawa nya di tas kerja.

Naruto berjalan ke arah meja hakim dan menyerahkan rekaman CCTV itu kepada hakim, kemudian ia berjalan kembali ke arah tempat duduk nya.

"Penjaga !" , panggil hakim. Seorang penjaga di ruang pengadilan melangkah ke arah hakim. Hakim menyerahkan video yang diberikan Naruto pada penjaga itu dan menyuruhnya memutar.

Rekaman CCTV itu diputar di layar projector, terlihat Kakashi dan Jiraiya sedang berjalan bersama. Beberapa orang polisi suruhan Madara yang kebetulan hadir di persidangan terlihat kaget dan sedikit memucat.

Di video terlihat Kakashi kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Jiraiya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan pistol untuk menembak Jiraiya. Darah Jiraiya mulai mengalir, Kakashi berdiri di tempat.

"Tolong pause di bagian ini" , ujar Naruto kepada penjaga. Penjaga pun segera mem – pause video tersebut.

"Kalian perhatikan di bagian ini, pelaku tampak sedang menggores sesuatu."

Semua orang tampak memperhatikan video itu. Penjaga men – zoom bagian yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Tolong lanjutkan video itu." , perintah hakim kepada penjaga. Penjaga melanjutkan video itu.

Di video itu terlihat si pelaku menancapkan pisau ke tubuh Jiraiya, kemudian berlari.

"Tunggu ! Tolong ulang di bagian pelaku berlari" , ucap Naruto dengan suara keras.

"Sepertinya sekilas wajah pelaku terlihat" , lanjut Naruto.

Hakim mengulang perintah Naruto kepada penjaga. Penjaga menuruti perkataan Naruto. Penjaga itu meng – pause rekaman saat video menunjukkan sedikit bayangan wajah Kakashi dengan rambut silver dan masker menutupi wajah nya.

"Sepertinya wajah ini pernah kulihat" , ucap hakim itu.

"Benar, itu adalah wajah Kakashi Hatake, seorang inspektur polisi." , jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana menurut anda, Uchiha – san ?"

"Mungkin saja seseorang menyamar menjadi Kakashi Hatake. Bukankah wajah pelaku tidak terlihat jelas ? Kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan itu adalah Kakashi Hatake hanya karena masker yang menutupi wajah nya. Lagipula, seharusnya kita cocokkan darah Kakashi Hatake dengan sample darah yang tidak diketahui itu." , ucap Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri. Sasuke terlihat sangat berkharisma dan tetap percaya diri, walaupun ia pasti akan kalah.

"Saya setuju dengan anda, Uchiha – san"

"Interupsi. Saya juga menemukan bukti jejak sepatu berukuran 27,5 yang berada mengarah menuju taman. Jejak itu berada di samping jejak kaki korban. Kemudian mengarah menuju ke luar taman. Kita bisa mencocokkan nya dengan ukuran kaki Kakashi Hatake." , jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Uchiha – san, apakah anda sudah mencocokkan ukuran tersebut dengan jejak kaki saksi dan tersangka ?"

Sasuke membaca kertas laporan sekilas dan menjawab, "Sudah. Ukuran kaki tersangka dan saksi berbeda."

"Bagaimana menurut pendapat anda, Uzumaki – san ?"

"Saya setuju dengan Uchiha – san. Saya dan Shikamaru sudah mengecek sepatu yang dipakai saksi, yaitu Deidara. Saya merekomendasikan agar Kakashi Hatake dan Deidara dipanggil kembali untuk memberikan kesaksian."

"Apakah anda dapat memberikan alasan, Uzumaki – san ?"

Naruto merasa sedikit gugup, ia memiliki semua bukti, namun ia binggung bagaimana mengutarakan nya.

Semua orang yang berada di pengadilan kini menatap Naruto seolah menunggu jawaban. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sangat tajam. Ia bahkan berusaha memberikan sedikit kode pada Naruto tanpa terlihat orang lain.

"Umm.. ya, maksud saya.. pistol yang dipakai untuk pembunuhan ditemukan di semak – semak dekat rumah Deidara. Di video tadi, pelaku berlari ke sebelah kanan yang mengarah ke rumah Deidara."

"Lalu, saya memiliki rekaman suara Deidara. Ia menceritakan detail yang sebenarnya mengenai malam kejadian."

"Maksud anda, saksi memberikan kesaksian palsu di pengadilan 2 hari yang lalu ?" , tanya hakim sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ya. Namun ia melakukan nya karena berada di bawah ancaman."

"Berikan rekaman suara itu kepada saya." , ujar hakim itu.

Naruto memberikan rekaman suara, terdengar suara Deidara yang mengaku bahwa ia diancam dan menceritakan detail kejadian yang sebenarnya. Hakim mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ini.. apa ini rekaman asli ?", hakim itu melirik Naruto.

"Ya, ini asli."

"Apa anda keberatan dengan rekaman ini sebagai bukti, Uchiha - san ?" , hakim itu melirik Sasuke.

"Tidak"

Dalam hati, hakim itu merasa aneh dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapat julukan sebagai 'Prosecutor from the Hell' karena membuat sidang bagaikan neraka bagi para pengacara tanpa kesempatan menang kini malah terkesan mendukung pengacara yang menjadi lawan nya.

"Interupsi !" , teriak beberapa polisi suruhan Madara yang menghadiri kasus.

Hakim mengetukkan palu berkali – kali dan berkata dengan tegas, "Dilarang berteriak di dalam ruang sidang. Ini peringatan bagi anda. Anda dapat dikeluarkan dari ruang sidang ini bila anda membuat keributan."

"Bukti yang dikeluarkan pengacara ini illegal" , polisi itu menunjuk Naruto.

"Illegal ?"

"Ya, kami dari kepolisian tidak pernah melihat bukti – bukti itu. Bahkan, tidak ada surat dari kepolisian yang menyatakan keabsahan semua bukti – bukti itu." , jawab polisi itu sambil menunjukkan lambang kepolisian mereka.

"Benarkah, Uzumaki – san ? Bila tidak, tolong keluarkan surat pernyataan yang menyatakan semua bukti yang anda keluarkan adalah sah" , Hakim itu berkata dengan tegas.

'Aku harus bagaimana ini. Rasanya tidak ada seorangpun polisi yang melihat bukti – bukti ini.' , batin Naruto. Ia terus melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah minta bantuan.

Sasuke sadar bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan Naruto, namun ekspresi wajah nya tetap tenang.

"A.. aku, rasanya aku tidak memiliki surat itu." , Naruto menundukkan kepala. Ia seharusnya meminta bantuan kepada Kakashi agar membuatkan surat pernyataan keabsahan bukti. Ia tidak memedulikan surat tersebut karena di kasus pertama, semua bukti yang dimiliki nya sudah diserahkan Shikamaru dan Sai serta sudah diperiksa polisi, serta sudah ada pernyataan mengenai keabsahan bukti – bukti itu.

"Uzumaki – san, apakah anda sadar konsekuensi memberikan bukti illegal ? Anda dapat kehilangan pekerjaan anda sebagai pengacara." , ujar hakim itu.

Semua mata memandang Naruto yang menunduk, 4 orang polisi suruhan Madara yang tadi menguntit Naruto di café pun tersenyum puas.

Sasuke terus menatap ke arah pintu, sebelum Sasuke berangkat sidang, ia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini dan meminta Kakashi membuatkan surat pernyataan bila semua bukti yang diserahkan diri nya maupun Naruto merupakan bukti legal dan sudah diperiksa keabsahan nya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Hakim menatap kesal, namun mempersilahkan orang itu masuk. Seorang penjaga membukakan pintu untuk Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum dan membungkukkan, "Saya minta maaf telah menganggu jalan nya sidang ini. Saya berniat mengantarkan surat pernyataan mengenai keabsahan seluruh bukti yang diberikan jaksa maupun pengacara."

Kakashi menyerahkan surat dalam amplop itu kepada hakim, Naruto menatap dengan penuh cemas. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum sinis sambil menatap tajam kepada 4 polisi suruhan Madara yang merengut

"Tidak mungkin ! Itu surat palsu !" , teriak ke 4 polisi suruhan Madara itu.

"Tidak Surat ini asli, bahkan terdapat tanda tangan dan stempel resmi dari petugas yang bertanggung jawab untuk bukti yang akan diserahkan di pengadilan."

"Tapi.." , ke 4 orang itu memucat.

"Saya memerintahkan anda ber 4 agar keluar dari pengadilan ini. Saya memberikan anda sanksi berupa denda sebesar 200.000 ryo karena telah menganggu jalan nya pengadilan ini." , hakim itu berbicara dengan tegas.

Ke 4 orang itu memasang wajah cemberut, dengan terpaksa mereka ber 4 mengeluarkan uang sebesar 200.000 ryo dan memberikan kepada hakim. Hakim meminta kartu tanda pengenal mereka masing – masing.

Hakim memasukkan uang itu ke dalam amplop dan menuliskan uang itu merupakan sanksi atas pelanggaran di pengadilan dan nama pelanggar, serta menutup amplop itu dan memberikan kepada penjaga agar menyerahkan uang itu kepada pihak berwenang.

Hakim menyuruh ke 4 orang itu keluar, ke 4 orang itu diantar penjaga menuju pintu keluar pengadilan.

"Mari kita lanjutkan kembali sidang yang tertunda" , ujar hakim itu. Hakim itu menatap Kakashi yang masih berada di ruang pengadilan.

"Hatake – san, anda masih berada disini ?" , hakim itu melirik Kakashi.

"Ya, saya ingin memberikan kesaksian" , Kakashi memperhaiki letak masker nya. "Ah bukan, lebih tepat nya saya ingin memberikan pengakuan"

Seketika, semua orang di pengadilan tercengang. Beberapa hadirin mulai berbisik dan bahkan berbicara satu sama lain dengan keras. Hakim terpaksa mengetukkan palu berkali – kali untuk menenangkan para hadirin.

"Hatake – san ?" , ucap Sasuke dengan keras seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kakashi yang baru didengar nya.

"Uchiha – san, aku akan mengaku" , Kakashi berbicara dengan tenang.

"Hatake – san, silahkan berdiri di podium saksi." , perintah hakim.

"Yang mulia hakim, bukankah kita memerlukan bukti yang cukup untuk menjadikan Hatake – san sebagai saksi ?" , ucap Sasuke. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan Kakashi yang datang ke pengadilan dan menjadi saksi dengan suka rela.

"Uchiha – san, bukankah ada peraturan yang menyatakan bahwa setiap saksi harus didengar ? Hatake – san mengajukan diri nya sebagai saksi, maka kita harus mendengar kesaksian nya."

Kakashi berjalan menuju podium saksi dan berdiri di sana.

"Saksi, silahkan sebutkan nama dan profesi mu"

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake, seorang inspektur polisi."

"Apa kesaksian anda ?"

"Yang mulia hakim, apakah Uzumaki – san sudah menunjukkan rekaman CCTV di Higashiyama Park pada malam pembunuhan ?" , tanya Kakashi.

"Sudah"

"Aku orang yang berada di rekaman CCTV itu." , jawab Kakashi dengan tenang.

Seluruh hadirin menatap Kakashi dengan tak percaya. Semua orang sangat kaget, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Kini ekspresi stoic di wajah nya berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget. Ia belum pernah menemukan pelaku yang datang ke pengadilan tanpa diundang dan tiba – tiba mengaku sepanjang karier nya sebagai jaksa.

"Hatake – san, anda mengaku bila anda adalah pembunuh Jiraiya ?" , tanya hakim itu.

"Ya, saya adalah pembunuh nya. Namun saya bekerja dibawah perintah.", Seluruh hadirin kini fokus menatap Kakashi.

"Bisakah anda menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai pembunuhan Jiraiya ?"

"Siang itu, saya mendapat perintah dari 'tuan' saya untuk membunuh Jiraiya. Ia menyiapkan pistol untukku. Kemudian dengan terpaksa, aku membuat janji untuk bertemu Jiraiya di Higashiyama Park malam itu. Kemudian aku mengobrol sebentar dengan Jiraiya, setelah itu aku menembak nya."

"Interupsi, bagaimana dengan bercak darah yang bukan milik korban di lokasi kejadian ?" , Naruto menatap Kakashi.

"Itu darah saya. Setelah membunuh Jiraiya, saya merasa bersalah. Saya menggoreskan pisau di telapak tangan , darah nya menetes. Setelah itu saya menusukkan pisau itu ke tubuh Jiraiya dan berlari. Saya melemparkan pistol itu ke semak – semak dekat rumah Deidara."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah meninggalkan taman ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Saya melihat rumah Deidara yang kebetulan tidak terkunci dan masuk. Saya memaksanya mengambilkan makanan dan minuman , saya mengatakan bila saya polisi dan mengancam nya untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaan saya. Saat ia tidak ada, saya meletakkan beberapa alat penyadap. Saya menghubungi beberapa polisi yang ditugaskan 'tuan' untuk menjemput saya, tetapi sepertinya mereka malah menangkap seorang gadis."

"Hatake – san, sepertinya anda berusaha menjalankan perintah 'tuan' anda sebaik mungkin hingga memasang alat penyadap. Mengapa kini anda malah mengaku ?" , tanya Naruto, Sasuke terlihat berusaha menanyakan hal yang sama, namun mengurungkan niat nya karena Naruto menanyakan terlebih dulu.

"Saya sangat menyesal. Saya merasa tidak tahan hidup di bawah segala tekanan 'tuan' saya." , jawab Kakashi dengan lirih.

"Hatake – san, siapa tuan anda ?" , tanya Naruto dengan tegas.

"Madara Uchiha " , jawab Kakashi dengan tegas.

Seketika, suasana pengadilan sangat hening. Semua orang memandang Kakashi, sementara Kakashi memandang ke arah hakim.

Hakim berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan bertanya kepada Kakashi, "Apakah anda memiliki bukti ?"

"Tidak, tetapi saya mengetahui apa alasan nya. Madara mengincar Jiraiya sejak lama karena Madara berusaha mengungkap bisnis illegal nya. Ia dalang dibalik kasus TP – 1 dan YR – 2."

"Hatake – san, bisakah kau tunjukkan bukti atas ucapan mu ?" , Hakim itu memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Uzumaki – san dan Uchiha – san sudah memiliki bukti – bukti yang cukup" , Kakashi menatap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ini.. sulit dipercaya" , gumam hakim itu.

"Baiklah, saya memutuskan untuk memberikan istirahat. Saya meminta agar darah Hatake – san dicocokkan dengan sample darah yang ditemukan di lokasi kejadian untuk kepastian. Uchiha – san, tolong bawa Deidara untuk memberikan kesaksian" , perintah hakim itu.

"Saya akan melaksanakan nya, yang mulia hakim"

"Baiklah, sidang kita tunda. Kita lanjutkan 20 menit dari sekarang" , hakim mengetukkan palu sebanyak 2 kali.

Kakashi segera berjalan mengikuti petugas, sementara Naruto langsung mengambil tas nya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang pengacara. Sasuke mengambil tas nya dan memandang punggung Naruto yang berjalan cepat

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Naruto tiba – tiba saja seolah menghindariku setelah aku menolak nya. Aku tidak bermaksud menolak nya, hanya saja aku sangat kaget. Selain itu aku sedikit pusing memikirkan kasus ini. Aku tidak menyangka Naruto akan menyatakan cinta di tengah situasi seperti ini.

Aku sudah menyakiti Naruto, aku harus menjelaskan pada Naruto sesudah sidang ini selesai !

Aku berjalan menghampiri Sai yang sudah menunggu di dekat pintu dan menepuk pundak nya, "Ayo, Sai."

Sai berjalan di samping ku menuju mobil ku. Sai terus menatapku dengan khawatir. Aku sedikit risih bila seseorang terus menerus memandangku.

"Ada apa, Sai ?"

"Gomenasai, Uchiha – san. Hanya saja, beberapa hari ini anda terlihat lelah. Bolehkah saya menggantikan anda mengemudi ?"

Aku menghentikan langkah ku, perasaan ku sedikit tidak enak. Aku khawatir bila seseorang berusaha mencelakai Kakashi saat pengambilan sample darah. Aku tidak bisa memercayakan Naruto, terutama karena kondisi nya saat ini.

"Sai, sebaiknya kau disini saja. Awasi Kakashi, jangan sampai seseorang menyadari nya."

"Anda baik – baik saja bila sendirian, Uchiha – san ? "

"Ya, aku baik – baik saja."

"Berhati – hati lah, Uchiha – san. Mata ashita ne"

"Kau juga, berhati – hati lah"

Aku berjalan dan memperhatikan sekelilingku. Ucapan Sai sedikit membuatku khawatir, untung saja aku sudah memakai pakaian anti peluru dibalik jas ku. Aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan pistol, pisau dan stun gun untuk berjaga – jaga.

Aku memasuki mobil ku dan memacu mobil ku dengan kecepatan 80 km/ jam menuju hotel tempat Deidara menginap.

Aku memasuki hotel dan mengambil karcis parkir, kemudian mengemudikan mobil ku menuju basement dan memparkir mobil ku disana.

Aku berjalan memasuki hotel melalui pintu masuk di basement yang tersambung dengan lift. Di hotel ini terdapat pemeriksaan ketat, namun security itu sudah mengenaliku dan mengetahui profesi ku sehingga aku bisa masuk tanpa pemeriksaan.

Aku menekan tombol naik pada lift. Aku sedikit khawatir pada Sai. Aku khawatir pada Naruto, namun setidaknya masih ada Ino dan Shikamaru.

Aku menepis pikiran negative ku, sekarang bukan waktu nya berpikir negative. Aku harus bersikap professional, terutama dalam situasi seperti ini.

Aku segera memasuki lift ketika pintu terbuka. Aku memencet tombol 7, lantai kamar Deidara dan Sai.

Lift berhenti di lantai 7, aku keluar dari lift dan mencari nomor kamar Deidara yang sudah diberitahu Sai sebelumnya. Akhirnya, aku menemukan kamar Deidara, aku mengetuk pintu nya.

Deidara tidak membuka pintu nya, aku menelpon nya dan menyuruh nya keluar. Akhirnya Deidara membukakan pintu.

"Un.. Uchiha – san, ada apa kesini ?"

"Aku diperintahkan untuk menjemputmu dan membawa mu ke pengadilan."

"Un.. aku ganti pakaian dulu, ya" , jawab Deidara sambil melirik pakaian nya, ia memakai jeans dan t – shirt putih. Ia mengenakan kalung panjang yang terlihat di luar t – shirt nya.

"Tidak usah, aku hanya memilki waktu 20 menit. Pakaian mu sudah cukup rapi."

"Un.." , Deidara segera mengambil sneakers dan memakai nya dengan cepat. Ia segera menutup pintu dan berjalan mengikuti ku.

"Deidara – san, kau harus jujur saat diminta memberikan kesaksian nanti. Kau tenang saja, polisi yang mengancam mu sudah mengaku."

"Un.. Bagaimana bila seseorang menanyakan keberadaanku ? Haruskah aku menjawab jujur ?"

"Jawab saja sejujur nya"

Aku memasuki lift bersama Deidara, aku menekan tombol B. Lift menuju ke arah basement, aku berjalan di depan Deidara sambil memerhatikan sekeliling. Aku membuka pintu mobil ku dan menyuruh Deidara duduk di samping ku.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Deidara terlihat sangat gugup. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, aku tidak pandai berkata – kata seperti Naruto. Aku hanya memasang instrument classic yang dapat memberikan relaksasi agar ia merasa lebih tenang.

* * *

Aku dan Deidara sampai di gedung pengadilan. Deidara malah terlihat lebih gugup. Aku jadi merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, Deidara merupakan saksi ku dan aku harus bertanggung jawab pada nya.

"Kau gugup, Deidara – san ?"

"Aku gugup" , jawab Deidara sambil mengangukkan kepala.

"Mau permen ? Mungkin kau bisa sedikit lebih rileks" , aku mengeluarkan kaleng kecil berisi permen mint dari saku celana ku.

"Boleh"

Aku menuangkan 3 buah permen di telapak tangan Deidara, ia langsung memakan nya.

"Un.. arigato, Uchiha – san"

"Hn.." , jawabku sambil berjalan menuju ruang pengadilan.

**-Sasuke's POV end-**

* * *

**Ruang Pengadilan No.1**

* * *

Sasuke sampai di ruang pengadilan tepat saat sidang hampir dimulai. Naruto bersiap – siap di tempat duduk nya, begitu pula dengan hakim. Sasuke mengantar Deidara ke podium saksi, kemudian ia sendiri duduk di tempat duduk nya.

Hakim mengetukkan palu sebanyak 2 kali dan berkata, "Sidang kembali kita lanjutkan setelah tertunda selama 20 menit. Tim forensic, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan darah ?"

Sakura mewakili beberapa tim forensic berdiri dan membacakan hasil pemeriksaan darah Kakashi.

"Berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan terhadap darah tuan Kakashi Hatake dan darah yang terdapat di lokasi kejadian, darah tersebut memiliki kecocokan sebesar 99,9 %. Dengan ini, dapat disimpulkan bahwa darah tersebut merupakan milik tuan Kakashi Hatake."

"Terima kasih atas bantuan anda" , ucap Hakim. Sakura menyerahkan hasil laporan itu kepada hakim, hakim menerima nya sebagai barang bukti.

Sakura dan beberapa ahli forensic berjalan menuju pintu dan meninggalkan ruang sidang atas izin hakim.

Kakashi yang berada di tempat duduk saksi entah kenapa terlihat sangat tenang seolah sudah mengantisipasi segala hal.

"Selanjutnya, saya mempersilahkan Deidara untuk berdiri di podium saksi dan memberikan kesaksian" , ucap hakim itu.

Deidara melangkah maju ia menunduk dan memegang mic yang terpasang di podium. Deidara terlihat sangat gugup.

"Deidara – san, bisakah anda memberikan testimoni atas kejadian di malam itu ? Untuk kali ini, berikan testimo sejujurnya. Bila anda kembali memberikan testimony palsu, anda dapat terjerat pasal 242 dan terancam pidana" , ancam hakim itu kepada Deidara.

"Un.. gomen ne" , Deidara menundukkan kepala. "Aku.. diancam"

"Bisakah anda jelaskan seperti apa orang yang mengancam mu ?" , tanya hakim.

Deidara berkali – kali melirik Kakashi, namun Kakashi terlihat tenang. "Itu.. orang yang disana"

Deidara menunjuk Kakashi. Semua orang melirik ke arah Kakashi.

"Jadi, pada malam pembunuhan, aku mendengar suara tembakan. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah ku yang belum terkunci. Ia memakai hoodie, wajah nya tertutup masker. Tetapi aku bisa melihat mata dan rambut perak milik orang itu. Ia mengatakan bila ia adalah polisi dan aku tidak boleh memberitahu keberadaan nya atau aku akan dibunuh. Dan ia juga memaksaku mengambilkan makanan dan minuman. Sejak itu, aku merasa seperti diawasi di rumah ku."

"Apakah anda menyetujui pernyataan saksi, Uzumaki – san ?"

"Tidak, saya setuju. Saya mengunjungi rumah Deidara dan tanpa sengaja melihat 2 orang polisi mengawasi rumah ini."

"Lalu, saya mendapat informasi dari polisi yang berjaga di lokasi pembunuhan bahwa anda tidak berada di rumah anda. Dimana anda berada ?" , tanya hakim itu sambil menatap Deidara.

Deidara menatap Sasuke, ia binggung harus menjawab apa. Namun ia harus tetap menjawab nya.

"Aku merasa tidak aman. Karena itu, aku menginap di hotel."

"Uchiha – san, bagaimana anda bisa mengetahui lokasi Deidara ? Apa anda berniat menyembunyikan saksi ?" , hakim kini menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Saya tidak berniat menyembunyikan saksi. Saya sempat bertukar nomor telepon dengan Deidara dan menghubungi nya untuk menjemput nya"

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kesaksian anda. Silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk saksi" , ucap hakim kepada Deidara.

"Jadi, dengan ini disimpulkan bahwa Kakashi Hatake berada di lokasi kejadian pada malam pembunuhan. Apakah ada bukti tambahan yang ingin anda ajukan mengenai keberadaan Kakashi Hatake pada malam pembunuhan, Uzumaki – san ? Uchiha – san ?"

"Tidak ada" , Sasuke dan Naruto menjawab bersamaan.

"Saya ingin menyerahkan ini. Ini, sarung tangan yang saya pakai untuk di malam pembunuhan. Benda ini sudah diperiksa tim forensic dan disetujui sebagai bukti" , Kakashi menyerahkan sarung tangan yang terdapat sedikit sobekan dan bercak darah di bagian kiri.

Kakashi juga menyerahkan surat keabsahan bukti tersebut sebagai tambahan.

"Baiklah, dengan ini pengadilan menerima sarung tangan ini sebagai bukti. Dengan ini, kasus ini ditutup. Pelaku pembunuhan di kasus ini adalah Kakashi Ha-"

"Interupsi" , ucap Naruto dengan suara keras. Hakim melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Saya merekomendasikan agar Madara Uchiha hadir sebagai saksi di sidang ini. Saya memiliki bukti yang mendukung ucapan Hatake – san mengenai motif Madara membunuh Jiraiya."

"Bisakah anda tunjukkan bukti yang anda maksud di pengadilan ?" , tanya hakim itu kepada Naruto.

"Saya tidak bisa menunjukkan nya saat ini, namun saya berharap agar anda mengabulkan permohonan saya untuk menjadikan Madara sebagai saksi."

"Yang mulia hakim, saya juga setuju bila anda akan menghadirkan Madara Uchiha di sidang ini sebagai saksi" , timpal Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto.

"Baiklah, dengan ini diputuskan kita akan menghadirkan Madara Uchiha di sidang ini. "

'Akhirnya.. pertarungan final ku' , batin Naruto.

"Hatake – san, anda dilarang minum di pengadilan !" , ucap hakim dengan suara keras.

Kakashi tidak mengatakan apa – apa, wajah nya pucat. Seketika, Kakashi terjatuh, kepala nya membentur tubuh Deidara yang duduk di kursi di belakang podium saksi.

"Hatake – san" , Hakim memanggil Kakashi dengan mic. Kakashi masih tak bergeming. Deidara mencoba menyentuh tubuh Kakashi, namun tetap tak ada reaksi.

"Penjaga ! Cepat bawa Hatake – san menuju rumah sakit" , perintah hakim kepada penjaga di ruang sidang.

"Ini.. apa yang terjadi ?" , ucap seorang hadirin di ruang sidang.

"Hey, orang itu kenapa ? Apa dia bunuh diri ?"

Seketika ruang sidang menjadi berisik. 2 orang penjaga datang untuk mengangkat tubuh Kakashi dan membawa nya keluar.

"Tunggu, kertas apa yang ada di saku Hatake – san ?" , Sasuke memperhatikan lipatan kertas yang hampir jatuh dari saku celana Kakashi dan berlari menghampiri tubuh Kakashi dan mengambil kertas itu.

Sasuke juga mengambil botol minum Kakashi yang masih berada di atas podium dan menyerahkan botol minum dan lipatan kertas itu pada hakim.

2 orang penjaga membawa tubuh Kakashi keluar dari ruang sidang, seluruh mata menatap Kakashi. Para pengunjung di ruang sidang masih berbisik – bisik mengenai Kakashi yang tiba – tiba terjatuh.

Hakim mengetuk palu berkali – kali. Para pengunjung di ruang sidang pun terdiam.

"Penjaga, tolong berikan botol minuman ini kepada tim forensic untuk diteliti." , seorang penjaga ruang sidang lain nya mengambil botol minum itu dan berjalan keluar dari ruang sidang. Hakim membuka lipatan kertas yang diserahkan Sasuke dan membaca nya.

"Yang mulia hakim, bisakah anda memberitahukan isi dari kertas itu ?" , ucap Naruto.

"Saya akan membacakan isi kertas tersebut. Ini adalah surat dari Kakashi Hatake."

* * *

"**Kepada Yang Mulia Hakim**

**Kepada Semua orang telah bekerja dalam kasus ini**

**Kepada seluruh hadirin di sidang ini**

**Saya Hatake Kakashi. Dengan ini saya mengucapkan permohonan maaf kepada semua orang, terutama keluarga korban. Saya melakukan pembunuhan bukan atas kehendak saya sendiri, melainkan perintah.**

**Saya melakukan bunuh diri atas kehendak saya sendiri, saya ingin menebus dosa saya kepada para korban, khusus nya Jiraiya. Saya tidak ingin lagi hidup dibawah tekanan 'tuan' saya. Saya berharap dengan kematian saya, maka 'tuan' saya mendapat hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatan nya.**

**Dengan ini, saya berharap agar seluruh harta saya dapat diberikan kepada keluarga korban, yaitu keluarga Jiraiya dan Suigetsu Hozuki sebagai kompensasi. "**

* * *

"Yang mulia hakim, apa benar ini tulisan Hatake – san ?"

"Betul Uchiha – san, surat ini ditulis tangan oleh Hatake – san. Bahkan, terdapat tanda tangan"

"Hozuki Suigetsu.. rasanya saya pernah mendengar nama ini." , ucap hakim itu.

"Dia pelaku di kasus TP – 1" , ujar Naruto sambil menatap hakim itu.

"TP – 1 ? Itu kasus yang terkenal 3 tahun lalu." , ucap hakim itu.

'Jadi, kasus ini benar - benar memiliki hubungan dengan kasus TP – 1 ?' , batin Sasuke.

"Dengan ini sidang akan dilanjutkan 30 menit kemudian. Sidang akan dilanjutkan dengan Madara Uchiha sebagai saksi." , hakim mengetukkan palsu sebanyak 2 kali.

Hakim baru saja akan berdiri dari kursi nya, tiba – tiba saja pintu diketuk. Seorang petugas memasuki ruangan,

"Yang mulia, petugas yang membawa Kakashi Hatake menuju rumah sakit baru saja mengabarkan bila Kakashi Hatake meninggal dalam perjalanan."

"Tolong segera lakukan autopsy pada mayat nya, beritahukan hal ini kepada para polisi".

* * *

Naruto kembali menghindari Sasuke, kali ini ia segera membawa tas nya dan berjalan keluar bersama Ino dan Shikamaru. Sasuke mengambil tas nya dan mengejar Naruto sambil setengah berlari.

"Dobe ! Tunggu !"

Naruto tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke dan tetap berjalan. Kali ini ia bahkan mempercepat langkah nya menuju ruang pengacara.

"Dobe" , Sasuke mencengkram erat lengan Naruto.

"Lepaskan", Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dengan tangan yang tidak dicengkram Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun sesaat, Naruto benar – benar menghindari nya. Ia bahkan tidak berniat memanggil Sasuke. Biasanya, Naruto akan kesal dan selalu membalas dengan memanggil Sasuke teme.

"Dobe, ada hal yang harus kubahas."

"Apa lagi ? Mengenai kasus kita, lakukan saja sebaik – baik nya. "

"Maksudku, mengenai Madara, dobe."

"Ckck.. ya sudah, ayo kita duduk di bangku itu." , Naruto menunjuk sebuah bangku di dekat vending machine.. Sai, Shikamaru, Hinata dan Ino duduk di bangku dekat bangku yang diduduki Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju vending machine dan membeli 2 kaleng soft drinks dan 2 bungkus roll cake.

"Nih untukmu" , Naruto memberikan 1 kaleng soft drink dan 1 bungkus roll cake.

"Arigato, dobe"

"Aku memberikan ini padamu karena kau sudah mentraktirku"

"Hn.." , Sasuke memasang ekspresi datar. Namun jauh di dalam hati nya ia merasa kecewa. Ia ingin menanyakan alasan Naruto bersikap aneh, namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakan nya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan padaku ?"

"Aku.. hanya ingin mengatakan.. aku berharap kau memenangkan sidang ini" , Sasuke sendiri kaget dengan kata – kata yang diucapkan nya. Ia tidak pernah gugup saat berbicara dengan siapapun. Namun, kali ini berbeda.

"Oh. Kuharap kau memenangkan kasus ini. Sudah, ya. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri menghadapi Madara."

"Kau ini kenapa sih ? Hari ini kau aneh sekali, tiba – tiba saja menghindariku" , pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan Sasuke meluncur dari bibir nya tanpa ia kendalikan.

"Tidak apa – apa. Sudah ya, sebaiknya kau juga mempersiapkan diri menghadapi Madara."

Naruto bangkit dari bangku nya, Shikamaru dan Ino berjalan mengikuti Naruto menuju ruang pengacara. Hinata tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"S – sasuke – san, ganbatte !" , Hinata menoleh dan menyemangati Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Uchiha – san, ayo kita ke ruangan jaksa" , Sai menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Sai.

* * *

**Ruang Jaksa**

* * *

"Sai, kau mau ini ?" , Sasuke memberikan roll cake kepada Sai.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya masih belum lapar. Sebaiknya Uchiha – san memakan nya saja"

"Kau benar – benar tidak mau ?"

"Tidak, Uchiha – san" , Sai sedikit mendorong tangan Sasuke yang memegang kue.

"Menurutmu, apa Naruto terlihat aneh, Sai ?" , gumam Sasuke.

"Hah ?"

"Tidak.. lupakan saja"

Sasuke membuka plastic pembungkus kue dan memakan nya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai makanan manis, ia memaksa menelan nya dan meminum sebanyak – banyak nya untuk menghilangkan rasa manis di mulut nya yang membuat mual.

"Aku tidak menyangka Hatake – san akan bunuh diri seperti itu" , ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan dokumen dari tas nya.

"Maaf, saya tidak seharusnya menanyakan hal seperti ini. Bagaimana perasaan anda melihat kematian Hatake – san ?" , tanya Sai sambil memandang sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku sangat kaget. Hatake – san tidak mengatakan apapun padaku mengenai rencana bunuh diri nya. Bagaimana menurut mu ?"

"Saya.. kaget."

"Kau teringat akan onii – san mu, Sai ?"

Sai mengangguk.

"Maaf aku malah membuat mu mengingat nya." , jawab Sasuke sambil membaca dokumen.

"Tidak apa – apa, Uchiha – san"

Sasuke masih merasa tidak enak telah mengingatkan Sai pada kenangan buruk. Ia bukan tipe orang yang memedulikan perasaan, namun perasaan bersalah ini terlalu sulit untuk diremehkan. Hari ini, ia juga sudah melukai perasaan Naruto.

Sasuke membaca dokumen – dokumen dengan penuh konsentrasi. Ia mempersiapkan diri sebaik – baik nya untuk menghadapi Madara.

* * *

**Ruang Pengadilan No.1**

* * *

Madara Uchiha datang menghadiri sidang sesuai permintaan hakim. Ia memakai jas dan celana panjang hitam bermerk. Selain itu, ia juga memakai sepatu kulit hitam. Rambut panjang nya ditata seperti biasa nya, tergerai dan dibuat sedikit mencuat.

Ia berdiri di podium saksi. Ekspresi wajah nya dingin dan terkesan angkuh. Tatapan mata nya sangat tajam, bahkan melebihi tatapan tajam Sasuke. Bahkan hanya dengan merasakan aura dari keberadaan nya saja sudah membuat orang lain bergetar ketakutan.

"Hiruzen – san, lama tidak berjumpa" , Madara tersenyum angkuh.

"Lama tidak bertemu dengan mu, Madara – san"

"Kudengar, salah satu bawahanku meninggal di ruang sidang ini, ya ? Aku ikut berduka cita. " , Madara berpura – pura mengucapkan kalimat berduka cita.

"Aku sedikit kasihan dengan Uzumaki – san dan kau, Hiruzen – san. Kalian berdua sudah susah payah mengadili orang itu, ternyata ia malah bunuh diri." , Madara berkata dengan ekspresi dingin, tidak sedikitpun terdengar rasa kasihan.

"Madara – san, bisakah kau memberikan testimony atas pembunuhan yang dilakukan bawahanmu ?"

"Testimony ? Aku hanya bisa memberikan nya sesuai laporan yang sudah kuterima dari para bawahanku." , Madara memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Interupsi, bisakah saya menanyakan sesuatu kepada Madara – san ?" , Naruto berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Tentu saja, pengacara amatir." , Madara tersenyum sinis.

Seketika, emosi Naruto meningkat. Ia tidak suka bila orang – orang meremehkan nya. Ia hampir saja berteriak kepada Madara bila Sasuke tidak menatap nya dengan tajam.

"Bisakah anda menceritakan mengenai kepribadian Hatake – san dan hubungan nya dengan Jiraiya ?"

"Setahuku, dia bersahabat dekat dengan Jiraiya. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal bawahanku. Sepertinya dia orang yang pendiam, namun cukup genius."

"Tidak terlalu mengenal, eh ?" , Naruto menyeringai. "Bila anda memang tidak mengenalnya, mengapa anda memberikan perintah pada nya untuk membunuh ? Kenapa anda bisa tahu bila Jiraiya bersahabat dekat dengan Hatake – san ?"

"Ckck.. Dasar amatir. Apa kau tahu, di pengadilan, kita tidak bisa berbicara omong kosong tanpa bukti. Pasti kau tidak memiliki bukti kan ?" , Madara menyeringai sinis. Namun di dalam hati nya ia merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Saya memiliki bukti." , ucap Naruto dengan sedikit percaya diri.

"Cepat tunjukkan padaku."

"Interupsi, Madara – san, anda belum menjawab pertanyaan Uzumaki – san. Saya juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana anda bisa tahu bila Hatake - san dan Jiraiya bersahabat dekat bila anda tidak terlalu mengenalnya." , Sasuke berbicara dengan nada sedikit menekan.

"Tch.. kau aneh sekali, Uchiha – san, atau harus kupanggil jaksa gagal ? Apa kau lupa bahwa kau adalah jaksa ? Kenapa kau malah membantu pengacara ini ?" , Madara tersenyum sinis, ia kembali memancarkan aura dingin. "Ah, apa kau sedang frustasi karena menerima kekalahan pertama dalam 2,5 tahun karier mu hingga tak dapat berpikir rasional. ?"

Sasuke merasa sedikit terhina, ia cukup emosi. Namun ia berhasil mempertahankan ketenangan nya dan tersenyum.

"Saya rasa saya tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak relevan dengan kasus ini. Sebaiknya anda menjawab pertanyaan saya, Madara – san. Hal itu relevan dengan kasus ini."

"Relevan ? Yah, aku malas berdebat dengan orang yang tidak berbakat. Aku salah menilaimu, Sasuke." , Madara kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Madara – san, kuharap kau tidak menyerang jaksa dan pengacara di sidang ini. Kau dapat dikenakan sanksi atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan" , tegur hakim itu.

"Kau membela mereka, Hiruzen – san ? Baiklah, aku mengetahui Jiraiya dan Hatake – san dari beberapa pegawai yang sedang mengobrol. Aku tanpa sengaja mendengar nya, puas ? Sekarang cepat tunjukan bukti mu, pengacara amatir."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan nya erat – erat.

"Menurut Hatake – san, ia diperintahkan untuk membunuh Jiraiya karena Jiraiya berusaha mengungkap tindakan illegal mu dan membawa nya ke pengadilan. Saya memiliki bukti atas tindakan – tindakan illegal anda, Madara – san"

"Oh ya, kemarin anda baru saja menyuruh bawahan anda untuk melakukan transaksi narkoba di pelabuhan, kan ? Ini foto – foto transaksi bawahan anda dengan Bandar" , Naruto menunjukkan beberapa foto 2 orang polisi sedang menerima barang dari Bandar dalam bungkusan hitam, sementara salah 1 polisi berjaga.

"Dan ini foto transaksi narkoba yang dilakukan polisi kepada pengguna di Sky Night club" , Naruto menunjukkan foto transaksi narkoba.

"Ini video untuk 2 transaksi yang kusebutkan" , Naruto menunjukkan video tersembunyi yang direkam Itachi dalam bentuk disc.

"Dan terakhir, ini narkoba. Disini seharusnya terdapat sidik jari seorang polisi" , Naruto menunjukkan narkoba dalam bentuk bubuk di dalam plastic dan memegang nya dengan hati – hati agar sidik jari tidak terhapus. Naruto memakai sarung tangan agar sidik jari nya tidak tertinggal saat menyentuh plastik.

"Bisakah anda menyerahkan bukti tersebut, Uzumaki – san ?" , tanya hakim itu.

Naruto menyerahkan semua bukti itu kepada hakim.

"Uchiha – san, Uzumaki – san, saya memerintahkan agar detektif anda mengawasi pemeriksaan sidik jari atas narkoba ini." , hakim itu berkata dengan tegas. Sai dan Shikamaru mengambil kantung berisi narkoba itu, penjaga sidang mengantar mereka menemui tim forensic.

"Penjaga ! tolong putarkan rekaman video ini." , seorang penjaga maju dan menerima disc itu.

Madara diam saja, ia masih tersenyum sinis. Seorang penjaga memutar video itu. Di video itu terlihat video transaksi 2 orang berseragam polisi sedang melakukan transaksi dengan 2 orang yang berpakaian hitam, wajah nya tidak terlihat jelas.

Terdengar percakapan antara 2 orang polisi itu dengan 2 orang yang berpakaian hitam.

"Kami kesini atas perintah tuan Madara untuk mengambil 'bubuk' yang dipesan." , ucap salah seorang polisi dalam video.

"Oh, atas perintah Madara ya ? Kalian bawa uang nya ?" , terdengar suara serak seorang pria.

"Tentu saja" , seorang polisi menyerahkan sekoper uang. Rekan dari pria itu menghitung nya.

Setelah menghitung uang, kedua orang berpakaian hitam menyerahkan 'bubuk' itu dan para polisi pergi. Di video kedua, terlihat rekaman Shisui yang menyamar menjadi pembeli.

"Jadi, saya rasa itu bukti yang cukup, Madara – san." , ucap Naruto.

Madara seketika tertawa, "Dasar pengacara amatir, bisa saja mereka meminjam namaku."

"Madara – san, ini bukti transaksi illegal anda atas penjualan organ tubuh, penjualan manusia dan penyelundupan narkoba. Anda menyelundupkan narkoba dari Otogakure dan melakukan penjualan manusia dan organ tubuh ke Sunagakure, Iwagakure dan Otogakure" , Sasuke mengeluarkan dokumen – dokumen yang sudah dikumpulkan nya.

Mata Madara kini terbelalak sempurna. Kemarin, ia menemukan barang – barang dalam safety box nya hilang, kini barang itu ada di pengadilan.

"Jadi.. kalian yang membobol safety box ku ? Kalian juga bekerja sama dengan polisi penjaga CCTV dan pembunuh itu ?" , ucap Madara dengan suara meninggi.

"Kenapa, anda kaget Madara – san ?" , kini Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hiruzen – san ! Semua bukti yang mereka keluarkan illegal ! Mereka bahkan membobol safety box ku. Dan video itu, video itu tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada polisi."

"Yang Mulia Hakim, anda bisa membaca semua dokumen – dokumen ini. Terdapat tanda tangan Madara." , ucap Sasuke.

"Apa itu benar, Uchiha – san ? Uzumaki – san ?"

"Kami mendapat bukti video itu dari salah seorang agen Interpol. Ia bekerja sama dengan kami." , jawab Naruto.

"Madara – san, kami memang benar membobol safety box anda, tetapi dokumen itu asli kan ? Tanpa sadar anda mengakui nya tadi. Bila dokumen itu memang penting, anda tidak mungkin menyimpan nya di dalam safety box" , Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke menyerahkan dokumen itu kepada hakim, hakim membacakan satu persatu dokumen itu dengan suara keras hingga seluruh hadirin dapat mendengar. Wajah Madara memerah, ia terlihat hampir marah.

"Yang mulia hakim, saya juga memiliki bukti atas kasus YR – 2. Saya memiliki pisau yang dipakai untuk membunuh Sasori, salah seorang komisaris polisi. Benda itu saya temukan di dalam safety box Madara. Seharusnya pisau itu terdapat sidik jari Kankurou dan darah Sasori" , Naruto menyerahkan pisau itu kepada hakim itu dan file YR – 2 yang dimilikinya.

Pintu ruang pengadilan diketuk, Sai, Shikamaru dan penjaga kembali ke dalam ruang pengadilan bersama Sakura.

"Permisi, yang mulia" , ucap Sai, Shikamaru, Sakura dan penjaga.

Sakura maju ke hadapan hakim dan berkata, "Yang mulia, saya ingin membacakan hasil penelitian dari bubuk itu. Bubuk itu berupa narkoba jenis heroin murni dengan kadar 95 %. Selain itu, terdapat dua sidik jari di plastic tersebut." ,

"Arigato Gozaimasu. Bisakah kalian mengecek darah dan sidik jari yang ada di pisau ini ? Seluruh data terdapat di file ini" , hakim menyerahkan file kasus YR – 2 dan pisau tersebut.

"Baiklah, saya akan segera meneliti nya" , ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Shikamaru, Sai dan penjaga kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing – masing.

Madara kini mulai terlihat frustasi. Namun ia berusaha tetap tenang.

"Hiruzen – san, dokumen itu bukan milikku. Pengacara dan Jaksa itu membobol safety box ku, bisa saja mereka menyelipkan dokumen palsu itu untuk menjatuhkan reputasi ku. Lagipula, bukankah seharusnya bukti illegal seperti itu tidak bisa ditunjukkan dipersidangan ?"

"Interupsi, yang mulia hakim. Madara – san, bagaimana bila kita mengetes sidik jari yang terdapat di kertas itu ? Atau kita mencari dan menghubungi orang yang bersangkutan di dokumen itu satu persatu ? Kita bisa memulai nya dengan pemilik panti asuhan sekaligus partner Madara di Sunagakure. Atau bahkan, kita bisa segera mengecek panti asuhan milik Madara dan menanyakan langsung pada para penjaga disana." , jelas Naruto.

"Panti asuhan ? Madara mengumpulkan anak – anak melalui panti asuhan dan menjual nya ke Sunagakure ?"

"Benar, yang mulia hakim. Beberapa warga Konohagakure juga mengadopsi anak disana. Saya memiliki alamat panti asuhan, saat ini agen Interpol yang merupakan kenalan Uchiha - san sedang menginvestigasi disana.", jawab Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke.

Hakim itu melirik Sasuke, Sasuke segera berkata. "Benar, Madara merupakan target agen Interpol."

"Uchiha – san, bisakah anda menghubungi agen Interpol kenalan anda ? Saya harap beliau dapat memberi kesaksian untuk sidang ini sekaligus mengenai laporan panti asuhan milik Madara."

"Tunggu sebentar, yang mulia."

Sasuke menghubungi Itachi dan mengadakan teleconference. Sasuke menyerahkan handphone nya kepada hakim. Petugas memasang layar yang menampilkan Itachi yang menerima telpon.

"Selamat siang. Saya adalah hakim yang bertugas untuk kasus Jiraiya. Apakah anda bersedia memberikan kesaksian di sidang ini ?"

Itachi berada di panti asuhan milik Madara. Ia terlihat sedikit binggung karena tiba – tiba dihubungi untuk memberikan kesaksian. Ia melirik keadaan sekeliling.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Baiklah, bisakah anda menyebutkan nama dan profesi anda ?"

"Tentu saja, saya Itachi Uchiha. Pekerjaan saya adalah seorang agen Interpol."

"Bisakah anda perlihatkan bukti bahwa anda seorang agen Interpol ?"

Itachi mengeluarkan sesuatu dan terlihat kartu identitas dan kartu keanggotaan nya di Interpol.

"Apakah ini berkaitan dengan Madara Uchiha, target kami ?" , tanya Itachi.

"Ya, betul. Saya akan menyambungkan anda dengan pengacara yang bertugas di kasus ini."

"Selamat siang, Itachi – san. Saya Naruto Uzumaki, pengacara yang bertugas di kasus ini. Bisakah anda jelaskan mengenai panti asuhan milik Madara yang anda investigasi ?"

Itachi mengarahkan hp nya, di tempat nya berdiri terlihat panti asuhan dengan banyak kasur. "Anak – anak disini berusia 0 – 5 tahun. Kondisi anak – anak disini kurang terawat."

Itachi memperlihatkan kondisi anak – anak disini yang memang terkesan kurang terawat. Pakaian mereka kumal, tubuh mereka kurus. Mulut para bayi diplester dengan plakban agar mereka tidak menangis.

Beberapa hadirin terlihat mengehela nafas melihat kondisi panti asuhan dan anak – anak itu.

"Itachi – san, bisakah anda memberitahu mengenai hasil investigasi anda mengenai tempat ini ?"

"Bagaimana bila saya menanyakan langsung kepada pekerja di panti asuhan ini dan memperlihatkan nya kepada anda, yang mulia hakim ?"

"Baiklah. Arigato Gozaimasu, Itachi – san."

Itachi berjalan dan menemui seorang pekerja di panti asuhan. Pekerja panti asuhan yang ditemui Itachi bersedia memberi keterangan. Itachi mengarahkan kamera itu ke arah pekerja itu sehingga seluruh hadirin di ruang pengadilan dapat melihat pekerja panti itu.

"Selamat siang, apakah anda bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan keterangan mengenai panti asuhan ini ?" , tanya hakim itu.

"Anda siapa ?"

"Saya hakim dan saat ini kami sedang menjalankan sidang. Kami mengharapkan bantuan anda untuk memberikan keterangan atas kasus yang berkaitan dengan panti asuhan ini."

"Hakim ? Maaf, saya baru saja bekerja disini. Saya tidak bisa memberikan keterangan."

Orang itu menoleh dari kamera, sepertinya Itachi sedikit menekan orang itu.

Beberapa menit kemudia, orang itu kembali melihat ke arah kamera dan berkata. "Maafkan saya. Saya bersedia memberikan kesaksian. Saya mohon jangan libatkan saya. Saya sebetulnya tidak bisa memberitahukan hal ini."

"Mengapa ?" , tanya hakim itu.

"Saya diperintahkan oleh seseorang. Lagipula, saya tidak ingin mendapat bahaya."

"Siapa 'seseorang' itu ? Apakah maksud anda Madara Uchiha yang saat ini berada bersama kami ?"

"G – goshujin – sama bersama kalian ?"

Wajah Madara mulai memucat. Ia merasa malu dan panik.

"Benar, karena itu anda tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Bisakah anda jelaskan nama dan profesi anda ?"

"Nama saya Kabuto Yakushi, dan saya pengurus di panti asuhan ini."

"Saya akan menghubungkan anda dengan pengacara di sidang ini." , hakim mengarahkan kamera ke Naruto.

"Selamat siang, Yakushi – san. Saya Naruto Uzumaki, pengacara di kasus yang berkaitan dengan panti asuhan ini. Apakah benar bila anak – anak di panti asuhan ini dijual ke Sunagakure, Iwagakure dan Otogakure ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Setahuku, setiap bulan ada beberapa polisi yang datang dan membawa anak – anak disini. Katanya, mereka atas perintah Madara. Lalu, ada juga beberapa warga Konohagakure yang mengambil anak disini."

"Apakah warga Konohagakure harus membayar untuk mengambil anak disini ?"

"Tentu saja. Uang itu sebagai ganti biaya perawatan si anak selama di panti asuhan ini."

"Bagaimana kalian mendapatkan anak untuk ditampung, Yakushi – san ?"

"Kami mengambil anak – anak dijalan. Kadang, ada juga yang membuang anak di depan panti asuhan ini. Kami juga memiliki iklan online yang menawarkan penampungan anak dari para ibu yang tidak menginginkan anak nya."

"Lalu, apakah tugas anda di panti asuhan ini ?"

"Saya bertugas mengurus panti asuhan ini . Setiap bulan, saya harus memberikan laporan mengenai jumlah anak yang masuk dan keluar dari panti asuhan ini. Termasuk sumbangan yang diterima bila ada dan pengeluaran."

"Apakah anda memiliki laporan untuk bulan ini ? Bisakah anda tunjukkan pada kami ?"

"Tunggu sebentar,Uzumaki – san."

Kabuto berjalan meninggalkan kamera. Naruto meminta izin untuk mengeluarkan hp dan mencari iklan yang dimaksud Kabuto. Naruto menemukan iklan online itu di beberapa situs online.

Naruto mengscreen shoot iklan – iklan itu dan memperlihatkan iklan online yang dimaksud kepada hakim.

Kabuto kembali dan memperlihatkan sebuah kertas laporan yang sudah diketik ke arah kamera. "Ini laporan untuk bulan ini."

* * *

**Laporan Panti Asuhan "Happy Kids House"**

**Jumlah anak yang diterima :**

**- Laki – Laki : 8 orang**

**- Perempuan : 10 orang**

**Jumlah anak yang diadopsi :**

**- Laki – Laki : 1 orang**

**- Perempuan : 2 orang**

**Jumlah anak yang dikirim :**

**- Laki – Laki : 12 orang**

**- Perempuan : 8 orang**

**Total Anak yang masih berada di panti :**

**- Laki – laki : 5 orang**

**- Perempuan : 3 orang**

**Donasi :**

**-100 kg beras, 10 kg susu & uang tunai sebesar 5.000.000 ryo dari **

**-20 kg beras dan uang sebesar 500.000 ryo dari Yayasan Peduli Anak Terlantar**

**Pengeluaran :**

**-Lauk (Moyashi (*) & tofu) : 50.000 ryo**

**-Biaya listrik : 200.000 ryo**

**-Tagihan air : 175.000 ryo**

**-Gaji 1 orang petugas kebersihan : 550.000 ryo**

* * *

"Yakushi – san, apakah tidak ada perawat anak – anak disini ?" , tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Petugas kebersihan merangkap sebagai perawat anak – anak itu."

'Pantas saja anak – anak itu terlantar' , batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas keterangan anda, Yakushi – san."

Hakim mematikan teleconference dengan Itachi.

"Madara – san, setelah sidang ini selesai kami akan mengutus seseorang untuk memeriksa keadaan di panti asuhan anda. " , ucap hakim itu.

Madara tersenyum, "Jadi, kalian dengan mudah nya percaya pada orang itu ?"

"Madara – san, kami sudah memiliki bukti termasuk dokumen resmi mengenai penjualan anak."

"Brengsek, sialan kau, Kakashi" , gumam Madara. Sasuke memperhatikan gerakan bibir Madara.

"Apa yang anda katakan, Madara – san ?"

"Tidak ada, Hiruzen – san."

"Madara – san, sebaiknya anda mengakulah." , saran Naruto.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak pernah menyuruh seseorang membunuh siapapun. Apa kalian memiliki bukti yang nyata mengenai aku menyuruh seseorang membunuh ? Kalian bahkan tidak bisa benar – benar membuktikan hubunganku dengan Kakashi sesuai tuduhan kalian."

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang diselipkan Kakashi di tas kerja nya, "Bagaimana dengan ini, Madara – san ?"

"Apa itu ?" , ucap Madara.

"Haruskah kubacakan isi nya ? Ini surat perintah mu kepada Kakashi untuk membunuh Suigetsu Hozuki, pelaku di kasus TP – 1. Di tanggal tertulis 1 bulan setelah kasus TP – 1 selesai."

"Interupsi, bisakah anda perlihatkan amplop tersebut, Uzumaki - san ?" , ucap hakim itu.

Naruto menyerahkan surat itu kepada hakim, hakim membacakan surat itu. Hakim melihat sebuah kantung plastic yang terlihat aneh dan memerintahkan petugas untuk membawa kantung itu pada tim forensic agar diteliti.

"Brengsek ! Kukira Kakashi sudah membuang nya" , ucap Madara dengan suara dingin dan aura yang menakutkan.

"Anda mengaku, Madara – san ?"

"Tch,, kurasa aku sudah tidak memiliki pilihan lagi. Baiklah, aku mengaku" , Madara tersenyum sinis.

"Aku hanya mengakui bahwa aku menyuruh Kakashi membunuh Suigetsu. Aku menyuruh nya memberikan racun sianida itu kepada Suigetsu melalui makanan nya selama di penjara. Aku menyuruh nya mengatur sehingga ia tampak mati karena sakit. Lagipula, ia tak memiliki keluarga. Tak ada seorang pun yang berniat mengetahui apa yang sebetulnya terjadi."

"Interupsi, yang mulia, sebaiknya kita memeriksa sidik jari yang terdapat di dokumen – dokumen yang saya serahkan tadi satu persatu" , saran Sasuke.

"Coba saja. Kau pasti tidak akan menemukan apapun." , Madara tersenyum sinis. "Lagipula, dokumen itu 2 tahun lalu. Sementara kasus TP – 1 dan YR – 2 yang ditangani Madara dilakukan 3 tahun lalu. Seharusnya tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyingkirkan agen Interpol dan komisaris polisi itu 3 tahun lalu. "

Naruto teringat dokumen lain yang diberikan Itachi, dokumen yang bahkan belum pernah dilihat Sasuke sekalipun.

Naruto mengeluarkan dokumen transaksi narkoba lain nya, "Ini dokumen perjanjian penjualan anak antara Madara dan pemilik panti asuhan di Sunagakure 1 minggu sebelum kasus TP – 1 dan transaksi penjualan narkoba yang dilakukan 3 bulan sebelum kasus TP – 1, Yang Mulia. "

"Interupsi, darimana anda mendapatkan nya Uzumaki – san ?" , Sasuke terlihat sangat kaget dengan dokumen yang ditunjukkan Naruto.

"Dari Itachi – san, ia berhasil menyelamatkan dokumen ini sebelum dihancurkan Madara saat Kisame terbunuh"

Naruto kembali menyerahkan dokumen kepada hakim. "Jadi, dengan ini, tindak illegal yang dilakukan Madara sudah dilakukan 3 tahun lalu. Madara bisa saja menyuruh seseorang membunuh agen Interpol yang berusaha mencari tahu tindak illegal nya saat itu. Selain itu, di rekaman sidang TP – 1 Jiraiya mengatakan ia mencurigai Madara dan akan mencari semua bukti tentang nya. Fakta nya, Jiraiya menjadi detektif di kasus TP – 1 dan YR – 2. Tidak hanya itu, sejak 3 tahun lalu Madara selalu berusaha menangani kasus yang berkaitan dengan Narkoba."

Ruang sidang seketika hening. Madara tiba – tiba berteriak frustasi.

"Brengsek kau Jiraiya ! Brengsek kau, Kakashi ! Kalian berusaha menghancurkan karier dan usaha ku !"

Hakim tercengang, begitupun dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Jadi, apakah anda benar – benar mengaku sekarang, Madara – san ?"

"Tch, iya aku mengaku. 3 tahun lalu, Kisame menyamar sebagai orang kepercayaanku. Sial nya, saat itu aku tertipu. Ketika aku tahu ia merupakan agen Interpol, aku segera menyuruh Hozuki Suigetsu membunuh nya. Suigetsu merasa tidak terima karena ia terseret ke pengadilan dan berusaha menyebut bila aku yang membunuh nya, namun tidak ada bukti." , ucap Madara.

"Kemudian, 1 bulan kemudian aku menyuruh Kakashi membunuh Suigetsu untuk mencegah agar ia tidak membocorkan semua nya. Kemudian, ada seorang komisaris polisi yang mengancamku untuk membeberkan semua tindakan illegal ku di media. Aku menyuruh Kankurou, rekan orang itu sesame komisaris polisi untuk membunuh nya. Kankurou merupakan bawahan ku yang loyal, lagipula ia menderita kanker dan akan segera mati. Aku tidak menyingkirkan nya."

"Sebetulnya, seluruh polisi sudah tahu mengenai tindakan illegal ku. Mereka tidak akan memberontak karena mereka tidak mau bernasib seperti komisaris polisi itu atau Suigetsu. Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menyingkirkan orang – orang rendahan seperti mereka. Namun, Jiraiya benar – benar serius mengenai ucapan nya di kasus TP – 1. Ia mulai menangani semua kasus mengenai narkoba sejak 3 tahun lalu. Kudengar, ia bahkan bekerja sama dengan Interpol menurut salah satu informanku. Ketika aku tahu bahwa Kakashi berteman baik dengan Jiraiya, aku mengancam nya untuk membunuh Jiraiya."

"Sialnya, Kakashi membelot dan membeberkan semua rahasia itu kepada kalian. Aku tidak tahu bila ternyata agen Interpol berada di belakang layar di balik kasus ini dan merupakan saudara dari jaksa di kasus ini. Namun yah, aku tidak peduli, walaupun aku dipenjara, aku akan tetap baik – baik saja. Tidak ada seorangpun berani mengusik ku, atau aku mungkin akan mati bahkan sebelum kasus ku selesai" , Madara tertawa dan tersenyum sinis.

"Bagaimana anda tahu bahwa agen Interpol tadi saudara ku ?" , tanya Sasuke.

"Marga kalian sama, bahkan wajah kalian sedikit mirip. Aku juga mencari informasi mengenai latar belakang mu. Namun, aku tidak tahu bila ternyata agen Interpol itu kakak mu."

Sasuke tersentak, "Madara – san, apa jangan – jangan kau – "

Madara memotong ucapan Sasuke, "Benar, kita adalah saudara. Aku adalah adik dari kakekmu."

Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak bisa berkata – kata. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu merupakan keluarga nya. Rasa nya sulit dipercaya memiliki keluarga seperti itu, sangat menjijikan dan memalukan memiliki saudara seperti Madara.

Pintu ruang sidang kembali di ketuk, kali ini seluruh ahli forensic masuk. Sakura kembali mewakili mereka membacakan hasil penelitian mereka. Bubuk yang terdapat di kantung itu merupakan arsenic, sedangkan darah yang terdapat di pisau itu merupakan milik Sasori, dan sidik jari yang terdapat di pisau itu merupakan milik Kankurou.

"Dengan ini, maka pengadilan memutuskan bahwa Hinata Hyuuga tidak bersalah dalam kasus ini. Sidang untuk kasus Madara akan dilanjutkan di pengadilan tinggi pekan depan. Sidang ditutup" , hakim mengetukkan palu 3 kali.

Beberapa penjaga segera menghampiri Madara dan memborgol tangan nya serta membawa nya pergi dari ruang sidang. Para hadirin bertepuk tangan.

Hakim menghampiri Naruto dan bersalaman dengan Naruto, "Selamat atas kemenangan anda di sidang pertama, Uzumaki – san"

"Arigato"

Naruto dan Hinata menerima banyak ucapan selamat. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan bersalaman.

"Dobe, selamat atas kemenangan mu."

Naruto dengan terpaksa bersalaman dengan Sasuke, "Terima kasih."

Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan menyerahkan amplop berisi uang senilai 1.250.000 ryo. "Uzumaki – san, terima kasih banyak atas bantuan mu. Ini uang nya, silahkan dihitung kembali."

Naruto menghitung uang, sementara Hinata berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke – kun, terima kasih atas bantuan mu. Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi."

"Hn.."

"Jaga diri mu baik – baik, Sasuke – kun. Maaf aku telah mencampakkanmu dulu, kuharap kau berbahagia bersama orang yang mencintai mu" , kali ini Hinata menatap langsung mata Sasuke.

"Terima kasih" , jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sai, Shikamaru dan Ino menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Naruto, traktir kami dong. Kami kan sudah membantu kalian"

"Aku.. harus pulang" , jawab Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Naruto" , pinta Ino.

"Ya, ya , ya. Aku traktir ramen di Ichiraku"

* * *

Naruto akhirnya mentraktir Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru dan Ino di Ichiraku. Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Naruto terlihat tidak bersemangat memakan ramen nya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Naruto ? Tidak biasa nya tidak berniat makan ?" , tanya Ino.

"Aku.. sedang tidak enak badan. Aku mau ke toilet" , ucap Naruto.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto, ia meletakkan sumpit nya di atas mangkuk dan mengejar Naruto ke toilet. Tidak ada orang lain di toilet selain mereka berdua.

"Dobe, kau kenapa ?", tanya Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu toilet yang dimasuki Naruto.

"Cukup.. jangan dekati aku. Aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu" , teriak Naruto.

"Aku harus bicara dengan mu. Buka pintu nya !" , Sasuke mengetuk pintu semakin keras.

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto membuka pintu nya. Saat pintu terbuka, Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Dobe, aishiteru. Hontou ni, aishiteru yo. Koi ni ochiru nante koto wa arienai to omotte ta. Konna kimochi ni natta koto wa na (*)" .

"Sasuke –kun ? Bukankah tadi kau menolak ku ?"

"Itu karena aku kaget. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintai mu."

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Sasuke – kun. Maafkan aku."

"Baka ! Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. Kau tahu, kau yang menghindari ku membuat ku sangat khawatir."

"Gomen ne, Sasuke – kun"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan nya. Tiba – tiba saja ia berlutut dengan 1 kaki dan memegang tangan Naruto.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacar ku ?"

"Tentu saja, aku mau teme. Aku selalu menunggu saat – saat kau akan menyatakan cinta padaku hingga akhirnya aku tak sabar. Kukira.. kau membenciku"

"Dobe, kalau aku tak mencintaimu, aku tak akan mau membantumu. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku. Kau tidak boleh melirik pria manapun selain aku, mengerti ?"

"Aku mengerti Sasu – "

Naruto belum menyelesaikan perkataan nya, tiba – tiba saja sebuah bibir merah yang tipis dan sexy melumat bibir Naruto.

Sasuke terus menerus mencium bibir Naruto, Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan bibir nya dari bibir Sasuke, "Sasuke – kun, sudah ah. Shikamaru dan yang lain nya sudah menunggu kita"

"Aku masih belum puas. Malam ini, aku ingin kau menjadi 'mainan' ku dan memuaskanku. Mulai saat ini, kau akan kupanggil Naruto – chan. Mengerti ?"

"Mengerti Sasuke – kun. Aku bersedia menjadi mainan mu." , Sasuke tersenyum menggoda kepada Naruto.

* * *

Naruto berjalan keluar dari toilet bersama Sasuke. Naruto melanjutkan makan nya dengan lahap. Ia bahkan menambah 4 mangkuk ramen. Sasuke terus menerus tersenyum.

Ino, Shikamaru dan Sai menatap mereka dengan heran, terutama Sasuke yang tiba – tiba menjadi murah senyum.

"Maaf, Uchiha – san. Apakah anda sedang senang hari ini ?" , tanya Sai dengan sopan.

"Ya, aku sangat bahagia."

"Kami berdua baru saja jadian" , ucap Naruto sambil makan.

Sai, Shikamaru dan Ino memandang Sasuke dan Naruto sambil melotot. Wajah Sasuke memerah seketika.

"Oh ya, ternyata Sasuke – kun pria romantis lho. Ia menyatakan cinta sambil berlutut padaku"

"Naruto – chan !" , Sasuke menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalian jadian ? Selamat ya !" , Shikamaru tersenyum dan bersalaman dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke dengan malu – malu bersalaman dengan Shikamaru.

"Selamat untuk anda berdua, Uchiha – san, Uzumaki – san" , ucap Sai dengan tulus.

"Kalian berdua selamat, ya. Sasuke – san, jangan lupa sering – sering membeli bunga di toko bunga keluarga ku, ya. Untuk hari ini, aku berikan kalian bunga gratis" , Ino tersenyum.

"Arigato, Ino. " , Naruto tersenyum. "Kau juga, cepat nyatakan cinta mu pada Shikamaru"

Wajah Ino memerah seketika. Shikamaru tersenyum kikuk.

* * *

Selesai makan, Sasuke berniat mengajak Naruto menginap di rumah nya. Sebelumnya, ia mengambil pakaian milik nya dan Naruto yang berada di kamar hotel Itachi. Itachi yang baru saja tiba di kamar nya tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang bergandengan tangan sambil menatap satu sama lain dengan mesra.

"Wah, wah. Kalian baru saja jadian ya ?"

Sasuke dan Naruto menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Akhirnya Sasuke – chan memiliki pacar lagi. Selamat ya. Semoga kalian berdua selalu berbahagia." , Itachi memeluk Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Hehe.. aku senang memiliki kakak ipar seperti Itachi – nii" , Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku juga senang memiliki adik ipar sepertimu. Aku senang bisa memiliki teman ngobrol. Sasuke – chan sih pendiam sekali, tidak seru diajak ngobrol" , Itachi mengelus kepala Naruto tanpa sadar.

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tajam.

Itachi berhenti mengelus kepala Naruto dan tersenyum, "Oh, Sasuke – chan cemburu. Aku jadi semakin ingin membuat Sasuke – chan cemburu ah"

Itachi dengan jahil mendekati Naruto dan mengelus pipi Naruto. Naruto malah meletakkan telapak tangan nya diatas tangan Itachi yang mengelus pipi nya.

"Itachi – nii !" , jerit Sasuke. "Berhanti menggoda kekasih ku !"

"Oh, akhirnya Sasuke – chan benar – benar cemburu." , Itachi melepaskan tangan nya dari pipi Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh Naruto – chan ku !"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik, Sasuke – chan. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Madara ?" , Itachi meletakkan kedua tangan nya di dalam saku celana.

"Akhirnya ia mengaku. Minggu depan, ia akan di sidang di pengadilan tinggi"

"Baguslah, aku akan menghadiri sidang nya bersama Shisui. Selamat untuk kemenanganmu, Naruto – chan"

"Arigato, Itachi – nii."

"Sasuke – chan, jaga baik – baik Naruto – chan mu, ya." , Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Naruto – chan, maafkan Sasuke – chan bila dia bersikap menyebalkan, ya. Sebetulnya dia anak yang manis, kok."

"Tentu saja, Itachi – nii."

"Sudah ya, aku dan Naruto – chan pulang dulu. Jaa ne" , Sasuke mengambil tas nya dan melambaikan tangan pada Itachi. "Ayo, Naruto"

"Iya, Sasuke – kun. Jaa ne, Itachi – nii. Semoga Itachi – nii cepat mengenalkan kakak ipar pada kami, ya. Hehe" , Naruto mengambil tas nya dan tersenyum.

"Jaa ne"

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobil bersama Naruto, Sasuke membawakan tas Naruto dan meletakkan nya di jok belakang. Sementara Naruto duduk di samping duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobil.

"Sasuke – chan, boleh aku bertanya padamu ?"

"Hn ?"

"Kenapa kau mencintai ku ?"

"Apakah perlu ada alasan untuk mencintai ?"

"Kalau begitu, sejak kapan kau mencintaiku ?"

"Sejak kita berciuman tanpa sengaja, sejak saat itu aku berdebar – debar saat melihatmu."

"Benarkah ? Aku juga mencintaimu sejak saat itu. Ternyata, kita memiliki kesamaan Sasuke – kun."

"Tch.. aku benci disamakan denganmu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau menjadi pacar ku dan menyatakan cinta padaku ?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto sukses membuat pipi Sasuke memerah sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

* * *

Sesampai nya di rumah Sasuke, Sasuke segera mengaja Naruto ke kamar. Sasuke langsung mengunci pintu nya.

Sasuke melempar tas nya dan tas Naruto ke lantai dan memojokkan Naruto. Ia mendekatkan tubuh nya ke arah Naruto dan memandang nya dari dekat.

"Sasuke – kun, kau mau apa ?"

Sasuke terus diam, ia menatap Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto hingga puas.

Sasuke kemudian melucuti seluruh pakaian Naruto hingga tubuh telanjang Naruto terekspos. Sasuke melepaskan pakaian nya sendiri dan tampak lah tubuh telanjang nya yang sexy dan menggoda.

"Naruto – kun, kau tahu, kau membuatku semakin berhasrat. Aku tidak bisa menahan hasrat ku lagi" , Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto dengan nafas berat.

"Aku juga, aku ingin melakukan nya denganmu, Sasuke – kun"

Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto dan mendorong Naruto ke atas kasur. Sasuke mulai menjilati seluruh tubuh Naruto mulai dari leher hingga ke paha.

"Hihi.. geli, Sasuke – kun" , Naruto tertawa dan menggeliat pelan ketika Sasuke menjilat area putting nya.

Sasuke semakin liar dan menjilat putting Naruto lebih. Ia kini bahkan mencium nya. Perlahan, penis Naruto mulai tegang.

"Ayo buat aku terangsang, Naruto – chan"

Naruto dengan lihai nya memainkan jari nya di kulit mulus Sasuke. Pertama, jari nya bergerak lembut di wajah Sasuke, kemudian jari nya mulai menuruni hingga ke area putting Sasuke dan memainkan dengan jari telunjuk nya. Naruto menjilat telunjuk nya dan meletakkan nya di putting Sasuke.

Penis Naruto semakin tegang ketika Sasuke menjilat area pinggang Naruto. Naruto menggeliat dengan liar. Naruto menyentuh pinggang Sasuke dengan lembut dan membuat Sasuke semakin terangsang. Naruto menggigit telinga Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke menggeliat.

Kini, penis mereka ereksi sempurna, Sasuke berbaring di atas Naruto, penis mereka bersentuhan, menciptakan sensasi menggelitik yang menggoda.

"Sasuke – kun, hisap milik ku. Aku akan menghisap milik mu"

Sasuke membalikkan badan, kini penis Sasuke tepat berada di wajah Naruto. Sasuke menghisap penis Naruto dengan, membuat Naruto mengerang.

Naruto menghisap penis Sasuke yang berada tepat di bibir nya. Penis Sasuke benar – benar menggoda, berwarna merah, panjang dan besar. Ukuran penis Sasuke termasuk ukuran yang dapat membuat para lelaki iri.

Jari – jari Naruto yang bebas meraba pantat Sasuke dan meremas – remas pantat Sasuke.

Suhu tubuh mereka berdua semakin memanas, mereka berdua semakin bergairah. Kini Sasuke bahkan meletakkan jari nya di sekitar penis Naruto yang bersih tanpa bulu dan menggelitik nya.

"Uuph.. Hihi" , Naruto tertawa geli. Ia hampir saja memuntahkan sperma Sasuke yang belum ditelan nya.

"Sasuke – chan, aku semakin terangsang."

"Aku juga, ayo balikkan tubuh mu. Aku tergoda memasukkan penis ku ke lubang milik mu.", jawab Sasuke setelah melepaskan penis Naruto di mulut nya.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto dengan lembut, Sasuke memasukkan penis nya ke dalam anus Naruto.

"Aah.. Sasuke – kun, sakit.." , jerit Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan penis nya dan bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir, "Kau baik – baik saja Naruto – kun ? Aku hentikan, ya"

"Jangan, lanjutkan Sasuke – kun"

Lubang anus Naruto semakin membesar hingga sedikit penis Sasuke dapat masuk. Sasuke tidak tega untuk memasukkan seluruh penis nya ke dalam anus Naruto, ia hanya memasukkan nya sebagian.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sperma nya di dalam anus Naruto. Naruto merasakan sensasi kehangatan cairan yang masuk di dalam anus nya.

Naruto dan Sasuke melakukan permainan cinta mereka dengan liar, namun memuaskan. Mereka akhirnya berhenti setelah melakukan 'permainan' selama 1 jam.

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto berada di dalam kamar mandi. Mereka berdua berdiri di bawah pancuran shower yang hangat.

"Naruto – chan, tadi itu sex pertama mu, ya ?"

"Iya, maaf ya. Aku masih belum terbiasa."

"Tidak apa – apa. Itu juga pertama kali untukku."

"Sasuke – kun serius ?" , ucap Naruto sambil menggosokkan sabun dengan shower puff di punggung Sasuke.

"Iya. Apa kau.. puas denganku ?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat puas. Aku selalu menunggu untuk itu, Sasuke – kun. Kau ingat ketika kita akan ke hotel dan aku tiba – tiba berdiri diam ?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto – chan. Memang nya kenapa ?"

"Saat itu aku tiba – tiba saja terangsang, terutama melihat siluet tubuh mu, dan sesuatu yang menonjol di balik celana mu saat itu."

"Ternyata Naruto – chan mudah terangsang, ya. Mau melakukan nya lagi sekarang ?" , goda Sasuke sambil mengedip ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak.. aku tidak kuat. Kita sudah melakukannya 1 jam tahu. Dan aku sedikit kewalahan menghadap permainan liar mu" , ujar Naruto sambil menggosok bagian depan tubuh Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku sebenarnya sedikit kewalahan mengadapi mu. " , jawab Sasuke sambil menggosok tubuh Naruto dengan lembut.

Sasuke melihat anus Naruto yang sedikit memerah. Sasuke menyentuh nya dengan lembut, "Ini sakit ya ?"

"Ti- " , Sasuke meletakkan jari nya tepat di anus Naruto. "Aww…"

"Sakit ya ? Gomen ne" , Sasuke melepaskan jari nya. Sebagai ganti nya, Sasuke mencium anus Naruto dengan bibir nya, kemudian menjilat anus Naruto. "Ini supaya tidak sakit"

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang menampilkan ekspresi wajah lembut di hadapan nya. Ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Sasuke seperti ini.

"Sepertinya, aku harus menahan hasrat ku hingga luka mu sembuh, nih"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke – kun" , Naruto menunduk dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku baik – baik saja kok, yang penting kau sembuh, ya" , Sasuke mengelus bokong Sasuke dan melanjutkan menyabuni tubuh Naruto.

"Sasuke – kun, aku senang sekali dengan perhatian mu. Ekspresi wajah mu tadi lembut sekali, bagaikan malaikat. Kuharap kau hanya menunjukkan ekspresi wajah mu itu padaku." , Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke yang baru saja selesai menyabuni tubuh Naruto.

"Tentu saja, karena aku hanya milik mu seorang. Hanya kau yang boleh melihat nya, Naruto – chan" , Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aku juga, seluruh diri ku milik mu, Sasuke – kun. Aku mencintai mu Sasuke – kun. Selamanya hanya kau lah yang kucintai. Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku, Sasuek – kun" , Naruto berbisik lembut di telinga Sasuke sambil menyalakan shower.

"Aku juga selalu mencintai mu, Naruto – chan. Kau cinta terakhirku. "

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berciuman di bawah kehangatan pancuran shower yang menghangat tubuh dan hati mereka. Kini, mereka saling memiliki dan mencintai. Sasuke bukan hanya rival bagi Naruto, melainkan seseorang yang tulus dicintai nya, begitu pula Sasuke yang tulus mencintai Naruto.

* * *

**Minna - san, sorry lama update. Author lagi mati ide. **

**Sorry kalau ending nya sama sekali ga romantis. Author ga jago bikin fict romantis -_-**

**Sorry juga kalau ada typo, itu otomatis dari laptop author kyknya.**

**Sorry juga kalau sidang nya terkesan nggak masuk akal. **

**Thanks udah baca & kasih dukungan berupa kritik & saran bwt fict ini dari chapter 1 sampai 8.**

**Karena ada yg request pgn cerita ttg kisah cinta Itachi yg ga diceritaiin di fict ini, author bakal bikin epilogue nya.**

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

**- yuichi : iya ada. nanti di epilogue ya**

**-yassir2374 : Gomen. author terbiasa bikin fict dengan alur & YR itu cuma kode kasus aja. ga ada kepanjangan dari apapun. Iya Madara punya panti asuhan gitu bwt nutupin, trus dia jg kerja sama sama organisasi bawah tanah.**

**-rambu no baka : bukan typo, itu otomatis dari laptop nya.**


	9. Epilogue

**-Epilogue, Sasuke's POV-**

Kini sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak kasus itu selesai. Akhirnya, Madara mendapat hukuman mati. Semua orang yang bekerja sama dalam tindakan illegal Madara kini sudah ditangkap, semua polisi yang bekerja sama dengan Madara sudah dicopot dari jabatan nya,

Kini, aku dan Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan kasus lain, tentu saja aku menjadi jaksa dan Naruto menjadi pengacara.

Kali ini, aku yang memenangkan kasus.

"Sasuke – kun ! Kau ini jahat sekali sih. Aku kalah tahu" , Naruto merengut dan berjalan menghampiri ku yang baru saja keluar dari gedung pengadilan.

Aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto, namun aku menahan nya dan memasang ekspresi stoic andalanku.

"Ya itu salah mu sendiri."

"Sasuke – kun ! Kau jahat" , Naruto memukul bahu ku beberapa kali.

"Sakit, Naruto – chan."

"Aku nggak peduli. Aku kalah, gimana reputasi ku ini ?" , Naruto memonyongkn bibir.

Aku langsung mencium bibir sexy yang menggoda itu dan mengemut nya. Aku terus mencium nya, Naruto juga menerima ciuman ku. Aku memasukkan lidah ku dan memainkan nya di mulut Naruto dan berusaha membuat nya geli.

"Uppff.." , Naruto menghembuskan nafas keras.

Namun, aku terus memainkan lidah ku dan membuat Naruto kembali menghembuskan nafas keras. Naruto menepuk – nepuk lenganku.

Aku melepaskan bibir ku, Naruto terlihat lega. "Kau kenapa, Naruto – chan ?"

"Aku geli, Sasuke – kun"

"Aku tidak peduli, Naruto – chan"

"Kau jahat. Aku sesak nafas tahu"

"Kenapa ? Kau berdebar – debar karena aku mencium mu hingga sesak nafas, kan ?" , aku tersenyum dan berusaha menggoda Naruto.

"Menjijikan ! Enak saja." , kini wajah Naruto memerah seperti tomat kesukaanku.

"Bukti nya, kau mencintai ku kan ?"

"Sasuke - kun !" , jerit Naruto sambil berlari ke arahku. Aku menahan Naruto dan mencium pipi nya sambil memeluk nya.

"Aishiteru, Naruto – chan" , bisikku di telinga Naruto.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke – kun"

Yah, seperti inilah kisah cinta ku dan Naruto. Kami selalu bertengkar, namun kami juga saling mencintai . Naruto rival ku, namun juga orang yang paling kucintai, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

**-Epilogue Sasuke's POV end-**

* * *

**-Epilogue Itachi's POV-**

Shisui terus menerus mendesakku untuk menikah dan memiliki anak ! Kini ia bahkan mengajakku pergi mengikuti kencan buta di sebuah tempat karaoke.

Mungkin, banyak orang mempertanyakan orientasi sexual ku karena aku belum menikah dan bahkan belum memiliki pacar walaupun aku sudah mapan. Kurasa, orientasi sexual ku normal, aku hanya menyukai wanita. Namun, aku terlalu takut untuk mendekati seorang gadis. Aku juga merasa risih dengan gadis yang terlalu genit.

"Hai gadis – gadis cantik !" , sapa Shisui kepada 2 orang wanita yang sedang duduk menunggu kami.

"Hai pria – pria tampan" , sapa seorang wanita berambut merah dengan ekspresi menggoda. Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengernyitkan dahi dan keluar dari ruangan karaoke ini.

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Konan. Aku bekerja di salah satu bank swasta sebagai accounting manager. Usia ku 26 tahun" , ucap seorang wanita berambut biru yang duduk di samping wanita berambut merah itu, Ia terlihat malu – malu, namun terkesan anggun.

"Nama ku Karin. Usia ku 25 tahun. Aku bekerja sebagai sekretaris di Sabaku. Corp" , ucap wanita berambut merah dengan tatapan menggoda ke arah ku. Ia mengenakan dress ketat diatas lutut tanpa lengan.

"Kau tampan sekali sih" , tiba – tiba gadis itu duduk di pangkuanku dan mengelu tubuhi ku dan mendekatkan wajah nya padaku. "Siapa nama mu ?"

"Lepaskan dong" , aku mendorong Karin, aku sama sekali tidak bernafsu, melainkan sangat jijik.

"Aakkhh.. kamu nggak seru deh" , Karin merengut dan kini duduk di pangkuan Shisui. Shisui terlihat senang.

"Siapa nama mu ? Senang bertemu dengan mu" , sapa Konan padaku.

"Aku Itachi Uchiha, usia ku 26 tahun. Aku bekerja sebagai polisi. Senang bertemu dengan mu" , aku tersenyum kepada Konan dan mengajak nya bersalaman.

Yah, aku memang tidak sepenuh nya berbohong mengenai pekerjaan ku. Namun aku tidak berniat menyebutkan pekerjaan ku sebagai agen Interpol. Itu akan sedikit merepotkan bagi ku.

Kencan buta selama 2 jam itu akhirnya selesai. Aku kesal dengan wanita genit itu, namun aku tidak sepenuhnya menyesal. Kini, aku telah jatuh cinta pada Konan. Aku juga bertukar nomor telepon dengan nya dan akan berkencan minggu depan.

Aku segera pulang ke rumah bersama Shisui, hari ini Shisui menginap di rumah ku.

Aku membuka pintu, seorang anak laki – laki berusia 5 tahun berlari menyambutku. "Otou – chan sudah pulang ?"

"Iya, otou – chan sudah pulang." , aku memeluk anak itu.

"Tak kusangka kau benar – benar serius menjadi seorang ayah ya ?" , Shisui meledekku.

"Hn.." , aku malas meladeni Shisui.

"Eh, siapa ibu dari anak ini ? Ternyata kau ini bad boy ya ? Bisa – bisa nya menghamili seorang gadis tanpa menikahi nya"

"Aku tidak tahu" , jawabku dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Otou – chan, oji – san ini siapa sih ?" , tanya putra ku sambil menunjuk Shisui.

"Kenalkan, aku Shisui. Panggil saja aku Shisui – nii" , Shisui tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan ku.

"Shou – kun, jangan dengarkan Shisui – ojisan ya" , aku mengelus – elus kepala Shou.

"Hai, otou – chan" , Shou mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku.

Aku merasa hidup ku lebih berwarna sejak aku mengadopsi Shou, salah satu anak yang berada di panti asuhan Madara. Kini, aku tak lagi merasa kesepian di rumah. Selalu ada tempat untuk mencurahkan kasih sayang, maupun teman berpergian dan bercerita. Aku menyayangi Shou sepenuh hati ku, dan aku akan melindungi nya.


End file.
